Mensageiros do amor
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Um legado a proteger......Um amor a conquistar..... Inux Kago
1. Começo

Trailer: Um legado a proteger...  
Um coração a comquistar...  
Kagome nunca confiou inteiramente nos ingleses, e Inu Yasha Taicho não era exeção, mesmo tendo ele sido um bom amigo de seu irmão Souta. Dividir o legado de Souta, a fazenda Spanish Oaks, com aquele inglês arrogante era a ùltima coisa que Kagome desejava... No entanto, sucumbir aos beijos sedutores de Inu Yasha era uma tentação á qual ela acha difícil resistir!!  
Ter uma noiva não fazia parte do planos de Inu yasha para o futuro. Mas bastou um unico olhar para a bela morena que esta tentando reivindicar seus direitos, para que explodisse em seu intimo, uma paixão que ele não podia negar. Determinado a realizar o ultimo pedido de Souta: Inu Yasha decidiu fazer a impetuosa Kagome sua esposa...


	2. Chapter 2

San Antonio,  
Dezembro, 1835

A noite fria e estrelada contrastava com a fumaça e o cheiro de pólvora dos rifles texanos. Kagome angélica de Higurachi tremia ao caminhar, cautelosa, pela casa escura e deserta. Seu irmão deveria estar em algum lugar entre os Anglos, os invasores.  
O arrastar de botas e o som de vozes masculinas deixavam clara a realidade do perigo que corria. Vestida como um vaqueiro, Kagome, até aquele momento, se sentira confiante, mas os homens no aposento ao lado a fizeram lembrar da seriedade da situação: uma mulher sizinha e indefesa em meio a uma guerra.  
A luz suave de uma vela tremulou através da fresta da porta para a sala adjacente. Kagome caminhou lentamente para lá e espiou.  
Um homem extraordinariamente belo encontrava-se inclinado sobre uma pessoa no chão. Parecia ser um texano, embora os tejanos, como eram chamados os mexicanos do Texas, não fossem tão altos. De onde todo modo, ela precisava ter cuidado.

Em inglês fluente, ele dizia palavras de encorajamento ao ferido.  
De repente, a pota principal da residência foi aberta.  
-Estamos aqui, doutor- uma voz familiar ecoou.  
Souta!!  
O médico recém-chegado ajoelhou-se ao lado do ferido, mas tudo o que Kagome enxergava era a silhueta de seu irmão á entrada do aposento. Pondo de lado toda a precaução, Kagome correu de encontro a ele sem considerar os demais.  
Souta!!  
Seu percurso foi interrompido pelo texano grandalhão, que a empurrou para trás.  
O que faz aqui, senhorita?  
Ele examinou seu traje de vaqueiro e repetiu o que dissera em espanhol. Como não houve resposta, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu. O chapéu de Kagome caiu, e seu cabelo escuro cascateou ao redor dos ombros, caindo até a cintura estreita. Ela lutou para se desvenciliar das mãos do atrevido.  
O texano esboçou um sorriso.  
Souta contou que visitou o acampamento das Soldadeiras há duas noites. Se soubece que se tratava de damas tão belas, eu o teria acompanhado.  
De repente, lábios mornos cobriram os dela, macios e sedutores, insistentemente, até que Kagome ofegou.

Por Deus, minha bela, faz muito tempo que eu não beijo um boca tão doce.  
Kagome conseguiu se libertar do brutamontes e o chutou na canela.  
Não sou quem vc pensa, seu ignorante!  
A risada estrondosa de seu irmão, não encobriu a exclamação de surpresa do homem que a prendia contra si. Souta em seguida depositou uma vela sobre a mesa.  
Solte-a, Inu Yasha. Ela luta como um gato selvagem faminto. Esta señorita, usando roupas de vaqueiro, é minha irmã, Kagome.  
Inu Yasha a soltou, e Kagome voou para os braços do seu sorridente irmão.  
O que faz aqui com esse homens, Souta? Volte para a casa comogo. Mamãe esta desolada Lágrimas inundaram os olhos azuis de Kagome.  
Souta a abraçou e sorriu, embalando-a como se foce uma garotinha.  
Você não disse que dom Rafael também está desolado seu irmão queixou-se. Nosso pai continua obstinadamente preso aos antigos valores? Estamos em 1835, Angel, não no tempo da Espanha feudal.  
Kagome afastou-se.  
Esqueça essas diferenças tolas entre você e papai e volte para casa, Souta. Nós somos uma familia

Não posso, Angel. Não ainda. Papai prescisa aceitar o fato de que sou um homem, não apenas o filho de don Rafael, o poderoso proprietário de terras. Souta então se virou para o amigo. Eu quero que ela volte á hacienda e em segurança. A ninguem mais eu a confiaria, além de você.  
Inu Yasha tiro o chapéu e olhou para Kagome.  
Por favor me desculpe... ele disse. Em seguida fitou Souta. Eu já mais me aproximaria dela se eu soubese que se tratava de sua irmã.  
Rindo, Souta bateu no braço do amigo.  
Você é um homem honrrado, Inu Yasha Taisho. Por isso lhe pedi ajuda.  
Eu acho que esta seria a ocasião perfeita pra você fazer as pazes com seu pai, Souta, antes de partirmos para a Colônia de Waterloo.  
Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? Kagome elevou o tom da voz. Não sou mais criança, e posso muito bem encontra o caminho de volta.  
Souta, muito sério, olhava agora para o rosto delicado de Kagome.  
Só que se Inu Yasha não fosse o homem que é, você estaria em maus lençóis, maninha. Homens de todos os tipos estão caindo como abelhas sobre San Antonio, e eles não a respeitariam, mesmo você sendo tão jovem e inocente. Souta agarrou-a pelo braço. E um milagre que tenha chagado aqui sã e salva. E Kaede, onde está?  
Na hacienda. Papai pediu aos homens que levassem suas famílias para a segurança da casa de Higurashi. Tornou a abraça o irmão. Por favor Souta, esqueça esta guerra, e volte comigo. Estou com um pressentimento terrível.

Souta bateu carinhosamente em suas costas e a empurou para Inu Yasha.  
Ficarei bem, não se preocupe.  
Inu Yasha tentou segurar o braço de Kagome, más ela se rebelou.  
Tire essas mãos de mim!  
Inu Yasha olhou para o sorridente Souta e encolheu os ombros largos.  
Comporte-se, Angel, e me obedeça.  
Kagome o fitou com os olhos mais intensamente azuis que Inu Yasha já vira.  
Se lhe dar tempo para protestar, ele a ergueu do chão e a jogou-a no ombro. Kagome se pôs a berrar e a espernear, más foi ignorada.  
Souta apenas assentiu sorrindo.  
Cuide bem dela, Inu yasha, é minha única irmã. E não seja duro com a pobrezinha, a menos que se faça necessário.  
Kagome continuou esmurrado as costa de Inu Yasha, mas ele saiu da casa carregando-a, sem se importar. Dois homens que passavam por ali pararam para observá-los. Kagome suspirou, resignada. Não podia lutar contra o exército texano inteiro. Pelo menos, o inglês tinha a confiança de seu irmão.  
Inu Yasha caminhou em direção a um grande cavalo negro, amarrado a entrada e montou nele sem sequer sentir o peso de Kagome em seu ombro.  
Já na sela, fez Kagome sentar junto dele.

.

Espero não tê-la aborrecido com meu atrevimento, Angel.  
Kagome o encarou, e Inu Yasha pôde ver a raiva cintilando naqueles magníficos olhos azuis.  
Meu nome é Kagome Angélica Diedre Esperanza Higurashi, não Angel! Só meu pai e Souta me chamam assim.  
A risada profunda de Inu Yasha causou uma sensação estranha em seu corpo, a começar pelos seios.  
Não acha que é um nome longo de mais para uma criatura tão pequena e delicada? Sabia que nós já nos conhecemos?  
Ele cruzou os braços diante do peito.  
Esta enganado, señor. Eu teria me lembrado  
Foi num baile na Cidade do México. Você comemorava o seu décimo sexto aniversário. Entrei na festa como convidado de seu irmão, mas seu pai não permitiu que eu dançasse com a aniversariante, alegando que você era muito jovem e que não seria apropiado. Então, convidei sua adorável mãe para dançar comigo.  
Kagome lembrou-se de um inglês que estivera na festa. Ela o achou o mais intrigante dos homens, e sonhou com ele dorante semanas. A lembrança esmagadora permaneceu por muito tempo em sua memória. Aquele arrogante que a carregava na sela do cavalo não podia ser o mesmo rapaz.

Kagome estreneceu na noite fria. Era impossível não ficar atenta áquelas pernas longas e musculosas estando sentada entre elas. A calça de caubói não oferecia muita proteção entre seus corpos, e o calor dele atravessava sua pele, causando-lhe as mais estranhas sensações. Contorceu-se, tentado parar com aquele formigamento no estômago. Atirou o cabelo para trás e levantou a cabeça para tomar ar.  
Mesmo se estivese lá eu dificilmente lembraria.  
Não minta. Seus olhos a desmente, mesmo ao luar. Na época eu a considerei a criatura mais deslumbrate que já vira. Agora que amadureceu, se tornou uma jovem fascinante.  
Kagome endireitou as costas.  
Mesmo sendo amigo de Souta, prefiro que não me diga essas coisas.  
Percorreram em silêncio o restante do trajeto até a hacienda do pai dela, cada qual envolvido nos próprios pensamentos.  
Kagome tentava resistir ao cansaço e fazia força para não pousar a cabeça no peito largo.  
Mas Inu Yasha tirou a decisão de suas mãos quando a puxou firmimente contra si, para em seguida passar um dos braços ao seu redor.  
Você está com frio. Fique quietinha, Angel, e compartilhe do meu calor.  
Kagome nunca fora tão abraçada daquela forma antes, a não ser por seu pai e seu irmão.

A sensação de estar aninhada a ele a preocupava e a confortava. Logo se sentiu como se estivesse dentro de um casulo, abrigada contra o frio. O movimento do cavalo colocou a testa dela em contato com o rosto de Inu Yasha, e Kagome sentiu a leve aspereza da barba despontando. Inalou profundamente a fechou os olhos enquanto o cheiro másculo a envolvia.  
Ergueu as pápebras quando se perguntou se teria de falar com seu confessor sobre o modo como aquele homem a pertubava.  
Inu Yasha lutava contra a própia reação diante da suavidade deliciosa da jovem em seus braços. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava com uma mulher, e aquela o incendiava. Ela tinha gosto de hortelã quando a beijou, e sua boca faminta ansiara por mergulhar nas profundezas da dela, doce e úmida. Graças a Deus Souta estava presente para interrompê-lo; estivera perto de se perder naquela suavidade.  
Quando Kagome começou a mexer as nádegas macias contra suas coxas, seu corpo reagiu de imediato. Inu Yasha espantou-se com a própria atitude. Não era mais um rapazinho inexperiente, então por que permitia que aquela moça, a irmã de seu melhor amigo, assumisse o contrle de seu corpo? A vida o ensinou que as mulheres raramente eram o que aparentavam ser; na Inglaterra, após lhe fazer juras de amor eterno, sua noiva se recusara a acompanhá-lo naquela aventura no Novo mundo.  
Ficou grato quando avistou o muro de pedra e os pesados portões de madeira da casa de Higurashi.  
Kagome inclinou-se para a frente e gritou para a sentinela da residência densamente fortalecida:

Sou eu, a señorita Higurashi. Por favor, peça para abrirem o potão.  
Inu Yasha ouviu o barulho de botas e viu vários lampiões serem acesos. O pesado potão de carvalho se abriu, revelando uma entrada circular que levava á varanda da hacienda. O pátio se iluminou enquanto vaqueiros se aproximavam, lampiões em punho. O doce cheiro de flores bloqueava o da fumaça das armas de fogo pairando sobre a cidade de Bexar, a uns três quilômetros.  
A hacienda, situada em uma curva do rio San Antonio, e ao norte do local onde a guarnição de soldados mexicanos acampava, parecia um paraíso em meio ao caos.  
Um mexicano alto surgiu á porta da residência segurando um refle na mão direta. Usava roupas pretas de vaqueiro, com um colorido poncho lançado negligentemente sobre um dos ombros.  
Sou eu, BankotsuKagome se identificou.  
O primeiro em importância entre os homens do seu pai, tinha uma expressão severa no rosto, mas ele sorrio ao reconhecê-la.  
Señorita, o que faz fora de casa essa hora da noite? O que dom Rafael dirá quando souber que não estava no seu quarto?  
Com certeza ele vai quere saber o que faz sua única filha vestida como um vaqueiro montando em dupla

em dupla com um estranho. Dom Rafael Higurashi saiu das sombras da varada, irridiando autoridade e autoconfiança.

com um estranho. Dom Rafael Higurashi saiu das sombras da varada, irridiando autoridade e autoconfiança


	3. Chapter 3

Sou Inu Yasha Taisho, senhor. Talvez não se lembre de mim, dom Rafael, mas sou amigo de seu filho. Souta me pediu que trouxesse a irmã de volta á segurança da família.Inu Yasha disse, apeando do cavalo em seguida ajudar Kagome.  
Ela o afastou, como se temesse que a tocasse, e deslizou para o chão, antes de correr na direção do pai.  
Estive com Souta, papai.  
Por detrás de dom Rafael, a mãe de Kagome, Kaguya, perguntou:  
Como ele está?  
Bem, mamãe. Por favor, peça a papai para acompanhar o senhor Taisho e trazer meu irmão para casa.  
Vá para seu quarto, Kagome Angélica! Rafael ordenou. Falaremos sobre sua travessura pela manhã.  
Inu Yasha pôde sentir a tensão no ar. Aquilo o fez recordar quando seu próprio pai ficava bravo e falava bruscamente com os guardas designados para o Castelo de Sumpter.  
As duas mulheres se afastaram calmamente, sussurrando.  
No corredor iluminado pela luz do lampião, a sra. Higurashi olhou para atrás e sorriu para Inu Yasha dizendo:  
O brigado, sr. Taysho, por trazer Kagome para casa. Meu marido e eu nos lembramos do senhor, do baile na Cidade do México.

Sim, senhora. Guardo boas lembranças daquela noite...Souta sempre fala sempre de vocês... Estou certo de que ele virá vê-los antes de partirmos para Waterloo.  
Agradeço por suas palavras amáveis, sr. Taysho. Dom Rafael se empertigou. Por favor, nós gostaríamos de retribuir a sua gentileza. Eu e minha esposa teríamos prazer em recebê-lo para jantar conosco uma noite dessas, quando lhe convier, mesmo sem a presença de nosso filho.  
Mãe e filha desapareceram no corredor  
A atenção de Inu Yasha voltou-se para dom Rafael. Após ouvir Souta tanto falar do seu severo pai, ele não estava seguro daquilo que dom Rafael tinha em mente.  
Virei com prazer.  
Dom Rafael indicou a Inu Yasha que o seguisse e o conduziu á biblioteca. Bankotsu cominhou á frente pelo aposento acendendo velas e lampiões.  
Eu gostaria de saber de meu filho. Ele está bem?  
Sim, dom Rafael.  
Agradeço por nos assegurar disso. Estamos preocupados com ele.  
Uma mulher surgiu á soleira, trazendo uma bandeja prateada com um bule de café e biscoitos. Ela entrou e a colocou sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá de couro. Serviu Inu Yasha e o patrão antes de sair.  
Dom Rafael olhou para o capataz, parando junto a janela, e indicou-lhe o bule prateado.  
Venha servir-se de café, Bankotsu.  
Quando ele se virou e olhou para Inu Yasha, seus olhos estavam escuros como a noite lá fora.

Agora, señor Taysho, eu gostaria de ouvi-lo. Como minha filha foi parar na sela do seu cavalo no meio da noite?  
Inu Yasha tomou um gole de café preto antes de dizer:  
A senhorita foi á procura de Souta na casa de sua duenna. Ela confessou que sabia que o encontraria lá. Seu filho me pediu para trazê-la para casa. Ele acha que ainda não está pronto pra voltar.  
Dom Rafael assentiu.  
Eu lhe agradeço. Só lamento que meu filho não tenha vindo com o señor. Os ombros do homem mais velho endureceram. De qualquer modo, minha casa e sua casa, a qualquer hora, estando em San Antonio.  
É muita generosidade sua, dom Rafael, mas presiso voltar ainda esta noite, para que Souta saiba que a irmã chegou em segurança.  
Entendo. Souta sempre se preocupou com o bem-estar de Kagome...Olhando diretamente para Inu Yasha, ele perguntou.vocês dois estão com o grupo de texanos?  
Não, senhor. Retornamos há pouco da Cidade do México. Fomos ao encontro de Stephen Austin, para acertar a compra de terras que ele no momento está negociando para nós.  
Dom Rafael ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
Quer dizer que pretende se estabelecer no Texas?  
Sim, senhor. Austin adquiriu um pedaço consideravel de terra, próximo a uma colônia chamada Waterloo, onde pretendemos criar algumas cabeças de gado e cavalos. Como vê, quero fazer do Texas a minha casa.

Então, não tem planos de retornar á Inglaterra?  
Não, senhor. Isso esta fora de questão. Inu Yasha apanhou o chapéu e depositou a xícara na bandeixa de prata. Preferia não falar de sua vida na Inglaterra. Mais uma vez obrigado por sua hospitalidade, dim Rafael, especialmente nessas circunstâncias. Se estiver de acordo, enviarei um dos meus homens para que marque uma hora adequada com o senhor para o jantar.  
Claro, señor Taysho, e torno a lhe agradecer pelo grande favor que nos fez.  
O coração de Inu Yasha parecia pesar no peito enquanto ele deixava a majestosa residência. Lembrou-se da verdade contida nas próprias palavras ao afirmar que um retorno á Inglaterra estava fora de questão. Como gostaria de ter uma chance de retornar ao aconchego da família. Se ele apenas...  
Balançou a cabeça, tentado afastar tais pensamentos. Não havia por que sofrer por algo que não podia ser mudado.  
Contornou o pátio conduzindo seu grande cavalo negro e saiu como um raio pelos portões bem guardados da casa de Higurashi.  
Escondida atrás das cortinas, Kagome Angélica observou a figura sombria deixando a residêscia como se os cães do inferno o perseguissem. Tentou adivinhar o que seu pai teria dito para lhe causar uma reação tão intensa. :Talvez, na manhã seguinte, ela descobrisse. Explicaria ao pai que, depois que Souta a apresentou como sua irmã, o ingles se portou como um perfeito cavalheiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, no lugar onde ele a beijara. Homem algum tivera a coragem para tocá-la de maneira tão intima, despertando-lhe reações tão estranhas. Definitivamente precisava discutir o assunto com o padre Santiago, e faria isso pela manhã, durante a confissão.  
Inu Yasha Taysho deveria ter algo a ver com a escolha que seu irmão fizera de não voltar para casa. Ele e o pai haviam discutido após Souta ter voltado da Espanha antes do esperado, e sem uma noiva. Kagome ouvira o pai dizer, furioso, que Souta decerto desencorajara todas as senhoritas com sua conversa sobre guerra e pilhagem de índios.  
O inglês devia tê-lo incentivado a se envolver nessa aventura no norte do México.  
Kagome caminhou no corredor escuro e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da pota da suíte. A voz de seu pai ecoou no corredor.  
Você está bem, hija?  
Sim, papai.  
Fale sobre o seu irmão... Ele estava bem?  
Kagome suspirou, ciente da dor que seu pai sentia pela ausência do filho.  
Sim, papai. Ele parecia bem e feliz...Ela virou a cabeça para a figura sombria. Souta deixou crescer o bigode, e isso o deixou com uma aparência mais madura.  
Te amo, mi hija!  
Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos ao ver o pai se afastar pelo corredor.  
Também te amo, papai.  
Era fácil para dom Rafael lhe demonstra toda a afeição que uma filha podia desejar...Por que ele não fazia o mesmo com Souta? Por que alguns homens dificultavam tanto as coisas?

Kagome caminhou para as portas do terraço. Lá fora, o doce aroma das flores do jardim a alcançou. Era o seu lugar particular.  
O calor noturno a envolveu. Kaede veio por detrás dela como uma mãe carinhosa, e a repreendeu:  
Vai se resfriar, Kagome.A mulher colocou um xale ao redor de seus ombros. Você esteve com o patrãozinho. Como ele está?  
Bem, mas continua o mesmo teimoso de sempre. Por que os homens têm que ser tão complicados? As mulheres têm de aceitar tudo, sem protestar, enquanto os homens destroem a família. Aponto na direção da cidade.O melhor amigo de Souta é um tejano alto e moreno que tem os modos de um...um garanhão selvagem. Ele se atreveu a me beijar!  
Quando percebeu que eu era uma mulher, apenas fez o que desejou fazer.  
Kaede estendeu a mão e tocou-a no braço, levando-a para dentro.  
Ele fez mais do que apenas beijar você, criança?  
Não. Souta chegou naquele instante e me apresentou como sua irmã. O tolo do inglês pensou que eu fosse uma soldadeira. Eu, uma seguidora do exército mexicano! Você pode imaginar?  
Sim, posso. E o que mais ele poderia pensar, diante de uma moça sozinha no meio da noite e vestida feito homem? As mulheres decentes da cidade preferem se manter sob a proteção da família.  
Kaede puxou as cobertas da cama de dossel e entregou a camisola a Kagome. Ela despiu os trajes masculinos e vestiu-se antes de se aconchegar aos travesseiros. Kaede cobriu-a com a manta.  
Em instantes, Kagome adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, padre Santiago rezou a missa na pequena capela familiar, na residência dos Higurashi, então acompanhou a família no café da manhã. Kagome o observava á mesa, desejando saber como levar o assunto Inu Yasha Taysho ao religioso. Educado na melhor universidade da Espanha, ele era seu professor e também confessor.  
Havia muito tempo eles anularam a necessidade de entrar no confecionário. Kagome se sentia confortável falando com o sacerdote, a quem considerava como um tio querido. Porém, estava indecisa sobre se deveria falar de suas experiencias com Inu Yasha Taisho.  
Estava em meio a uma aula de latim na saleta quando Kagome decidiu não mais adiar o inevitável. Aproximou-se do padre, se pôs de joelhos e baixou a cabeça.  
Perdoe por eu ter pecado. Preciso lhe falar sobre algo que aconteceu, más estou insegura.  
O espanhol roliço arqueou as sobrancelhas cerradas e recostou-se na cadeira.  
O assunto deve ser muito sério, para você estar tão tensa minha jovem.  
Tem a ver com um homem padre.  
Ele assentiu e começou a enrolar o cordão que circulava a cintura de sua batina preta.  
Kagome abriu seu coração, mas preferiu guardar para si o episódio do beijo.  
Kagome Angélica, você se arriscou sendo tão negligente.  
Não pensou em seus pais, em seus sentimentos? Pecar por omissão é algo grave, criança. Precisarei de um tempo para considerar uma melhor maneira de você se penitenciar.

O que lhe contei não é o pior de tudo, padre. Ele me beijou, e eu acho que gostei e...Kagome suspirou.  
O padre pigarreou, disfarçando um sorriso.  
Você acha que gostou?  
Sim, padre. Na volta para casa, viemos no mesmo cavalo, e o calor daquele corpo despertou sensações estranhas dentro de mim. O pior de tudo foi que o corpo dele reagiu de forma definitiva em contato com o meu.  
Como assim? Que tipo de reação?  
Ora, padre, eu vivo em uma fazenda de criação de cavalos. Sei reconhecer quando o macho está... exitado. Ele cresce em certa região.  
O padre se moveu nervosamente, enquanto seu rosto, e também sua cabeça calva, ficaram cor de carmim.  
Você deve ter ficado muito constrangida. Costuma se chocar quando estudamos a anatomia humana. Santiago tirou um lenço branco da manga da batina e enxugou a testa.  
Não é que eu não queira ouvi-la, minha jovem. Mas creio que seja mais apropriado que discuta certos temas com sua mãe.  
Kagome se aproximou da janela da arejada saleta, afastou as pesadas cortinas para o lado e olhou para fora.  
Mamãe não pode me dar a absolvição padre.  
E para que você precisa de absolvição? Eu disse que decidirei como pedirá perdão a seus pais por ter se descuidado dos seus sentimentos. No momento seguinte, o padre estava em pé, colocando as mãos dentro das mangas da batina.  
Há algo mais que queira me contar, Kagome Angélica?  
Kagome fez que não.  
Isso foi tudo. Os sentimentos que aquele homem despertou em mim não foram ...bons.  
Não se preocupe, criança, seus sentimentos estavam apenas lhe avisando que você cresceu, que agora já e uma mulher, e se sentiu atraída por aquele homem.  
Eu, atraída? Por ele? Aquele rapaz foi imperdoavelmente rude comigo e me carregou no ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Pelo visto não fui bastante clara quando contei o que aconteceu.

Do corredor, eles ouviram vozes. Kagome se apressou para a porta da saleta e espiou. Kaede falava com alguém na entrada da casa. Era um dos homens de Inu Yasha Taysho chegando para programar a vinda dele ao jantar.  
O padre, que seguira Kagome, permaneceu á soleira e esperou até que Kaede falasse com o homem. Seus olhos castanhos voltaram-se para sua aluna.  
Eu gostaria de falar com você antes de ir, Kagome Angélica.  
Ela seguiu o padre de volta á saleta e humildemente ajoelhou-lhe no chão diante dele. O padre fez o sinal-da-cruz.  
Creio que encontrei a penitência certa para você. Considerando que pecou por desobediência a seus pais, após fazer um bom ato de contribuição, pegue seu terço e reze. Depois se encarregue da limpeza da prata para o jantar desta noite.

Perfeitamente padre. Farei isso.  
Kagome hesitou antes de entra na sala de estar onde seus pais entretinham o convidado. Então, tomou Fôlego, empinou o queixo e entrou.  
Inu Yasha Taysho olhou em sua direção, e os olhos de âmbar varreram seu rosto, em seguida o decote, antes de retornar e capturar seu olhar. Kagome podia sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, como se de novo estivesse nos braços de Inu Yasha.  
Suspirou enquato o pensamento inundava sua mente. Se não controlasse os próprios sentimentos, no dia seguinte teria de limpar todos os bronzes da cada.  
Dirigiu-se ao pai e o beijou no rosto.  
Boa noite, papai.  
Em seguida, sentou-se junto da mãe no sofá antes de olhar para Inu Yasha.  
Boa noite señor.  
Inu Yasha inclinou-se de leve.  
Boa noite, senhorita. Espero que seu pai não tenha nada a objetar, mas a senhorita e sua mãe estão adoráveis esta noite.  
Dom Rafael entregou uma taça de vinho a Kagome.  
Nada tenho a objetar, señor Taysho. Tem toda razão, elas estão excepcionalmente belas.  
Por favor, me chame de Inu Yasha, dom Rafael.  
Como está meu irmão , señor Taysho? Kagome ergueu a leque até o rosto e abanou-se.  
Como a permissão de dom Rafael, claro, eu gostaria que a senhorita me chamasse de Inu Yasha, também. "Señor Taysho" me faz sentir com idade suficiente para ser seu pai.

E o señor não tem? Os olhos dela brilharam travessos.  
Kagome Angélica! Seus pais a repreenderam.  
Inu Yasha riu, gostando da cena familiar.  
Entendo que, sendo tão jovem, ela me considere um ancião. Mas na verdade, eu e Souta temos a mesma idade.  
Souta é muito mais velho que eu.  
Inu Yasha se curvou, devolvendo seu sorriso astuto.  
Touché, señorita.  
Perdoe o atrevimento de nossa filha. Eu não sei o que deu nela. Primeiro sai de casa sozinha, no meio da noite, sem dizer aonde vai, e agora ansulta um convidado sob o nosso teto. Dom Rafael se virou para filha.Peça desculpas, Kagome Angélica.  
Inu Yasha depositou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa.  
Deixe-a, dom Rafael. Acho que fui um tanto brusco com Kagome ontem, na pressa em chegar e devolvê-la sã e salva a vocês. Talvez ela ainda não tenha me perdoado por isso.  
As portas da sala de jantar se abriram e luzes de muitas velas chamejaram, refletindo-se nos cristais e nas porcelanas sobre a mesa elegantemente arrumada.  
Dom Rafael se ergueu e conduziu a esposa pelo braço, após indicar a Inu Yasha para fazer o mesmo com Kagome.  
Ainda assim, um pedido de desculpa é necessário.Dom Rafael olhou de relance para filha.  
Kagome baixou os olhos enquanto punha a mão no braço de Inu Yasha, e cobriu o rosto com o leque.  
Lamento muito, señor, e que pareça ser mais velho.

Inu Yasha abafou uma risada. E murmurou ao ouvido dela, ao empurrar a cadeira para que ela se acomodasse:  
Mas ainda assim consegui lançá-la sobre o ombro e montá-lá no meu cavalo, Angel.  
O leque tremeu ligeiramente na mão de Kagome, enquanto o som distante da música dos mariachi chagava até eles através das janelas.  
Dom Rafael fez um sinal para que Inu Yasha tomasse lugar.  
Bankotsu, a quem você conheceu ontem, comemora seu aniversário hoje. Nós nos uniremos a eles após o jantar, e o convite se estende a você.  
Inu Yasha assentiu.  
Eu de fato preciso falar com Bankotsu, a pedido de Souta.Inu Yasha sorriu e observou o rosto de feições perfeitas de Kagome. Impulsivamente perguntou:Haverá dança na festa?  
Kaguya fitou Kagome.  
Nenhuma festa espanhola será completa sem dança. Talvez convença Kagome a participar do número do chapéu mexicano.  
Inu Yasha fitou Kagome.  
È bastante divertido. Foi uma das primeiras coisa que aprendi ao chegar. Talvez Kagome me aceite como par.  
Mas o que um texano pode saber de dança espanhola?  
Os olhos azuis de Kagome brilharam , indignados.

Aprendi muito durante os dois anos em que vivi na Cidade do México, como por exemplo a apreciar a sopa picante. Sou dono de propriedades no Texas, mas não acredito que esse fato me qualifique como texano, señorita.  
Então, como o senhor se qualificaria?  
O estômago de Kagome agitava-se cada vez que aqueles olhos ambares a fitavam. O que havia em Inu Yasha Taisho que a perturbava tanto? As maneiras e atitudes dele reforçavam alguns comentários que sua mãe ouvira sobre ele pertencer á nobreza inglesa. Havia algo de misterioso brilhando naqueles olhos enquato conversava com seu pai. Dizer que era bonito não era suficiente para começar a descrevê-lo, e era tão poderosamente másculo que a assustava.  
Como um homem em busca de um novo começo. Inu Yasha olhou para dom Rafael.O grande estado do Texas oferece muitas oportunidades, tanto para mim quanto para seu filho. Possuo um touro premiado e um pequeno rebanho de herefords, que trouxe comigo da Inglaterra. Consegue entender a necessidade que um homem sente de provar sua capacidade a si mesmo, dom Rafael?

**Olá!! Bom esta e uma das minhas primeiras finc, espero que gostem  
E deixem reviews...**

**Muito obrigada as que eu já recebi...  
Ainda estou aprendendo a mexer neste sit...  
Graças a Bananinha eu tó conseguido coloca os capítulos...rsrsrrs  
Bom vó tá aqui postando sempre...**

**Beijão e não se esqueçam de ler... **


	5. Chapter 5

O anfitrião suspirou e contemplou a esposa.  
¬¬Perfeitamente. Eu só espero que você consiga entender o desejo de um pai querer  
manter seu filho perto dele?  
Inu Yasha tocou a boca com o guardanapo de linho.  
¬¬Se me permite, dom Rafael, o senhor também, deixou a família na Espanha para  
se aventurar no Novo Mundo. Além disso, Souta e eu estaremos a penas alguns quilômetros  
ao norte.  
¬¬Meu marido não teve outra escolha além de abrir o próprio caminho¬¬ Kaguya interveio¬¬  
Sendo ele o segundo filho de uma família rica, decidiu vir para este país a fim de utilizar-se das terras que o rei doou aos familiares de sua mãe. Souta não precisa lutar como seu pai o fez quando chegou ao México. ¬¬ Lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos, mas ela as conteve.  
¬¬ Queira me desculpar pelo transtorno , senhora. Eu não deveria trazer o assunto  
á baila. Não estou aqui para defender ou criticar a decisão de seu filho. É óbvio o quanto Souta  
é amado nesta casa. Ele se tornou um irmão pra mim, e eu gostaria muito de vê-lo reconciliado com a família.

Kagome respirou fundo. Talvez tivesse feito um julgamento apressado de Inu Yasha Taysho. Estava pasma com a gentileza e com as maneiras dele á mesa.  
¬¬ Se você se importa com meu irmão, aconselhe-o a voltar para casa. Nós o  
queremos conosco, e não no meio de uma guerra, entre texanos, e mexicanos.  
Inu Yasha a estudou atentamente.  
¬¬Vocês não são todos texanos, não somente aqueles que vieram dos Estados Unidos?  
Ela deu os ombros com indiferença.  
¬¬Isso você terá que perguntar aos seus amigos, Nós aceitamos as leis mexicanas. Os  
Anglos são contra elas.  
Dom Rafael se levantou e caminhou até a esposa, sentada ao lado oposto da mesa.  
¬¬ Talvez o México seja como aqueles pais que desejam que seus filhos tenham uma  
vida mais fácil, sob sua proteção.  
Quando Kaguya se ergueu, Inu Yasha fez o memo.  
¬¬Á custa da liberdade de determinar o próprio futuro? Pelo que vi nesses dois anos, entendi  
que os texanos são forçados a se rebelar por não querer desistir da própria liberdade.

Inu Yasha ajudou Kagome a sair da cadeira e lhe ofereceu o braço. Uma faísca ígnea  
pareceu sair do lugar onde ela colocou a mão macia.  
¬¬ Quando tiver seus próprios filhos, Inu Yasha¬¬ Kaguya comentou¬¬, entenderá como é difícil  
deixá-los partir, sobre tudo quando sente que eles estão cometendo um erro. Mas agora

se nos desculpar, Kagome e eu o deixaremos com Rafael para um conhaque.

Inu Yasha se curvou, respeitoso, diante das senhoras antes de elas deixarem a sala.

Dom Rafael o conduziu á biblioteca. Inu Yasha aceitou o charuto oferecido e o acendeu, enquanto examinava o mapa sobre o mantel na lareira.  
¬¬ O que significam essas áreas marcadas no mapa do Texas, dom Rafael?  
Após oferecer um copo de conhaque a Inu Yasha, Rafael indicou as grandes áreas a noroeste  
de San Antonio e a oeste da colônia de Austin.

¬¬São as terras dos Higurashi.  
Uma grande apreensão tomou conta de Inu Yasha ao examinar as terras demarcadas no mapa.  
A área a noroeste de Waterloo era onde, de acordo com Austin, ficava sua propriedade. Nem

toda ela se encontrava dentro da área demarcada no mapa, mas pelo menos matade estava.  
¬¬Parte da concessão está sob disputa. Parece que uma porção dessa terra foi doada a Austin,

para sua colônia. Mas a nossa reivindicação é prioridade, portanto, creio que não teremos  
problemas¬¬ Rafael se virou para Inu Yasha¬¬Onde você e Souta pretendem instalar sua

hacienda?  
Inu Yasha bebeu o último gole de conhaque e apagou o charuto?  
¬¬Não sou muito familiarizado á região, e não saberia apontar a exato lugar, a não ser que eu tenha o meu mapa em mãos.

¬¬ Fica em que região?  
Inu Yasha apontou uma área a noroeste da colônia de Austin.  
¬¬Stephen garantiu que a área será inspecionada antes de chagarmos a Waterloo, mas temo que  
esses confrontos possam causar alguma demora.  
¬¬ É uma situação difícil , dessas em que não há vencedores, Inu Yasha. Se por um evento

improvável oc exercito mexicano perder, Naraku certamente buscará vingança; e se ganhar,  
os texanos ficarão sob o julgo da Cidade do México.¬¬ Dom Rafael apagou o charuto e apontou para a porta.¬¬Mas vamos parar de falar de batalhas. Kagome já deve ter se trocado e Kaguya  
Ficou de nós encontrar no patio.

Inu Yasha segui dom Rafael, pensando que seu anfitrião não tinha o menor conceito a respeito

do desejo pela independência queimando nos corações dos texanos. Embora fossem vastamente  
excedido em números, eles lutavam por seus lares e famílias, enquanto o exercito mexicano era composto de vaqueiros e condenados forçados a entrar na luta.

Ao caminhar pela adorável fazenda, Inu Yasha foi subjugado por um sentimento de nostalgia.  
Fosse qual fosse a discordância entre pai e filho, aquelas pessoas amavam uns aos outros,

e estariam presentes para apoiar quem precisassem. Inu Ysha no entanto, jamais teria aquele tipo

de apoio naquela terra estranha. Sua mãe e seu pai lhe imploraram para que ficasse na Inglaterra e que permitisse que eles o ajudassem a sair da situação em que se encontrava. Mas ele estivera pouco  
disposto a ficar e colocar o futuro de seu irmão mais velho em risco. Ás vezes achava difícil  
conviver com tal decisão. Contudo, seria mais fácil, tendo a própria terra para cuidar, trabalhando  
pelo seu próprio futuro.  
O pátio festivo encontrava-se lotado. Havia piñatas penduradas, e as crianças competiam pela  
oportunidade de estourar a cerâmica repleta de doces e prêmios. Um dos meninos maiores quebrou  
um dos potes, e a criançada correu para apanhar seu conteúdo.  
Havia lanternas espalhadas pelo pátio e, no centro da grande área, uma banda de mariachi  
tocava. Kagome e a mãe se encontravam junto a Bankotsu e Kaede. Inu Yasha perdeu o fôlego  
diante da visão da jovem vestida para a dança do chapéu mexicano. Seu cabelo escuro e brilhante

estava solto, e lhe alcançava a cintura estreita. A blusa branca bordada circundava seus ombros

lisos e brancos. Uma faixa de cetim verde enfatizava a cintura incrivelmente minúscula.  
Quando a música começou, vários jovens vaqueiros se aproximaram e pediram educadamente a

Kagome que lhes concedesse uma dança. Ela sorria e balançava a cabeça. Seus olhos azuis  
flamejaram quando encontraram os de Inu Yasha. Ele começou a caminhar em sua direção,  
mas ela atirou a cabeça para trás e riu, antes de pegar a mão de Bankotsu comvidando-o para

dançar. Não precisou de nenhuma persuasão, após o homem de confiança de dom Rafael receber  
um aceno de aprovação do patrão.  
As castanholas de Kagome estalaram ao ritmo lento da música enquanto ela se movia em torno  
de seu par. Com uma expressão de alegria no rosto, girava e dançava batendo as castanholas

presas nos dedos.  
Os olhos de Inu Yasha não desgrudaram da linda dançarina enquanto ela apanhava a barra da

saia ampla, e a sacudia revelando apenas um relance de tornozelos esbeltos e das pernas entre

vários metros de renda vermelha e tafetá. A blusa branca deslizou abaixo do ombro e a

boca de Inu Yasha se encheu de água de vontade de beijar a pele alva.

Seu coração batia ao ritmo da música, e ele percebeu os próprios punhos cerrados ficarem  
mais apertados cada vez que Kagome girava a saia até a cintura. Não podia entender como

dom Rafael permitia que ela se exibisse de tal modo, mesmo com as numerosas anáguas

vermelhas que mantinham suas penas cobertas. Dom Rafael não sabia que todos os homens

presentes no local tinham pensamentos eróticos com aquelas longas pernas ao redor deles?  
Inu Yasha olhou ao redor para dom Rafael e o viu batendo palmas ao ritmo da música, como  
todos ali, menos ele.  
Estudou os rostos masculinos e pôde ver que os homens ali presentes não a desejavam como

ele, e apenas incentivavam a jovem, de quem gostavam e respeitavam.

Quando o número terminou, Bankotsu, não recebeu o beijo tradicionalmente determinado,  
más girou Kagome ao redor. Então ela se curvou e riu enquanto ele a levava pelo braço  
de volta a mãe.

Kagome aceitou um copo de suco de frutas que lhe ofereceram e tomou um gole. Olhou

por sobre o copo e encontrou as íris âmbar de Inu Yasha Taysho. Adimirou-se. Nunca

vira tanta avidez nos olhos de um homem.

Inu Yasha caminhou pelo pátio em sua direção, como um homem faminto diante de um banquete.

**Gente acabei dividindo o 1 capitulo em 5 partes, más agora eu vo demora um pouco **

**mais, pois vo coloca os cap inteiros...**

**Eles são realmente gigantescos...**

**Más prometo não demora muito...  
Agrade cimentos á...**

**Individua do mal**

**Geisinha Kinomoto  
**

**Jessica** Bom como vc não deixo e-mail para te responde, eu faço agora...  
Que bom que vc gosto... fico feliz por estar acompanhando...


	6. Chapter 6

O som da risada de Souta rompeu a teia hipnótica tecida entre Kagome e Inu Yasha durante a dança cativante.

-#Bravo, Angel!

O aplauso de Souta foi abafado pelos murmúrios de admiração dos presentes, a maioria empregados da fazenda que viviam e trabalhavam ali havia muitos anos e amavam a família Higurashi. Todos estavam cientes dos constantes atritos entre dom Rafael e seu único filho, e ficaram felizes com o retorno do "patrãozinho" á casa dos pais.

Souta viu-se cercado. Homens e mulheres se aproximavam para lhe desejar boas-vindas. Kagome abriu caminho no labirinto de gente ate por fim alcançá-lo.  
Souta pego-a pela cintura e ergueu-a no alto.

-# Eu gostaria de ter chegado mais cedo. Teria dançado com você no lugar de Bankotsu.- Seu olhar desviou-se até o homem de confiança de seu pai. Colocou Kagome de volta no chã e passou o braço por seus ombros. Então estendeu a mão para o aniversariante.- Feliz aniversário. Deus faça com que o comemore por muitos e muitos anos.

-#Obrigado, e seja bem-vindo.

Os dois homens se viraram enquanto uma multidão abria passagem para dom Rafael e Kaguya. Kagome sentiu a tensão crescer nos olhos de Souta.

Uma sobrancelha aristocrática se elevou sobre um dos olhos escuros de dom Rafael quando se aproximou do único filho.

-# Veio para ficar desta vez, Souta?

A tensão no ar era quase que palpável. Kaguya sorriu.

-# Seja bem-vindo, meu filho, por quanto tempo puder ficar.

Souta soltou Kagome e se aproximou da mulher esbelta, de origem hasiática, a quem ele obviamente amava, e a abraçou.

-# Não posso ficar, mamãe. Vim apenas por causa de Inu Yasha. A batalha se intensificou. O general Cos se renderá com suas tropas amahã. Nosso rebalho está fora da cidade, e não queremos ser surpreendidos em meio á retirada do faminto exército mexicano.- O olhou para o amigo.- Pronto para partir?

-# Mais do que pronto. Quero apenas cumprimentar seus pais.

Conduzindo sua mãe em um braço e Kagome no outro, Souta caminhou em direção a casa.

-# Prossigam com a festa, amigos. A batalha está no fim, então vocês têm dois motivos para comemorar.

A banda recomeçou a tocar e as pessoas se dirigiram á pista. Bankotsu se voltou para o patrão.

-# Fique com seus amigos e aproveite os festejos, Bankotsu.

Souta abriu a porta da casa e se afastou para que as duas mulheres o precedessem. Com um leve gesto de cabeça, dom Rafael seguiu a esposa pelo corredor até a biblioteca. Souta e Inu Yasha o acompanharam.

Souta olhou para o pai enquanto abria a porta da biblioteca.

-#Eu e Inu Yasha voltaremos para a festa de ano-novo, e dessa vez ficaremos algum tempo por aqui.

Dom Rafael serviu um drinque aos homens e uma taça de vinho ás mulheres.

-#Sua mãe se preocupa com seu bem-estar, Souta. Mas com certeza você conseguirá algum tempo livre para visitá-la.

-#Sinto muito, papai, mas hoje não poderemos ficar.

Souta voltou-se para a mãe, mas antes que pudesse prosseguir, Inu Yasha o interrompeu.

-# Se me permite, Souta, eu gostaria de agradecer a seus pais pela hospitalidade, e em seguida o deixarei com sua família.

Dom Rafael olhou para Kagome.

-#Acompanhe nosso hóspedes até a porta, Kagome.

-# Sim, papai.

Inu Yasha beijou a mão da dona da casa e tornou a agradecer. Kagome ouviu vagamente sua mãe dizer que ele seria sempre bem-vindo.

Após destranca a pesada porta de carvalho, a brisa noturna foi um doce alívio para Kagome. Seu corpo ainda irradiava o calor da dança e da agitação de ver o irmão. A lua cheia brilhava no céu noturno, e ela podia ouvir a distância os lânguidos sons de fogo de artilharia contrastando com a música alegre dos _mariachi._

-# Seu pai construiu uma verdadeira fortaleza aqui. Mas nada impedirá um exército, se algum decidir invadir.

-# Não temos nada a temer do exército mexicano. Nossos homens são bem treinados e não encontrarão dificuldade em expulsar daqui a gentalha que você chama de exército mexicano.

Inu Yasha sorriu ante as palavras ríspidas de Kagome.

-# São mil e quinhentos homens, Angel, e a gentalha, como você os chama, se nós não a levarmos a sério, colocará todos de joelhos.

Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris.

-# Não me chame...

Inu Yasha sorriu mais uma vez.

-# Calma, eu sei. Apenas seu irmão e seu pai têm o privilégio de chamá-la de Angel...Más, retornando ao que falávamos, os próximos dias serão perigosos em São Antonio. Aconselho você a permanecer dentro destes muros, onde estará segura. Se o exército mexicano de fato pretende entra no Texas, será um grande problema para qualquer um que cruze seu caminho. Não pense nem por um momento que eles a respeitarão por ser filha do maior fazendeiro da região. Nem todos os homens são cavalheiros, Angel.

Quando ela deu de ombros e tentou se afastar, sua blusa deslizou pelo ombro. A voz de Inu Yasha soou enrouquecida ao estender a mão para repor a manga no lugar.

-# Você é uma grande tentação para qualquer homem, com esse rosto de criança inocente e corpo de mulher.

Kagome tentou se afastar, seu gesto brusco fazendo a blusa escorregar ainda mais, mostrando a renda do corpete e os topos dos seios de marfim. Ela o fitou com raiva.

-# E você sabe o que é ser um cavalheiro? Por que não toma algumas lições com meu irmão? Ele não jogaria uma senhorita no ombro e a carregaria para casa.

-# Diga, Angel. É o modo como eu a trouxe para cá ou o beijo que lhe dei que a deixou tão zangada?- Inu Yasha capturou-lhe o queixo com os dedos e ergueu seu rosto.- Já tinha sido beijada antes?- A vos profunda se transformou em um sussurro.- Não, aposto que não. Aquele foi um beijo agradável; pena que curto.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e cobriu os lábios sedutores com os seus, beijando, provando. Ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para sussurrar:

-# Tão doce, Angel. Nada do que provei na vida foi tão bom. Você cheira a lilases e tem gosto de paraíso.

Quando o som de vozes soou no corredor Inu Yasha soltou o queixo de Kagome e devagar se afastou. O que dera nele para fazer tal coisa? Afinal, aquela era a irmã de Souta.

-# Espero que me perdoe, Kagome. Não deveria ter feito isso. Por algum motivo me esqueci de agir como o cavalheiro que aprendi a ser.

De repente, a raiva inconfundível na voz de Souta reverberou na noite escura:

-# Tudo o que eu disse, papai, foi que as próximas semanas serão tumultuadas em San Antonio, e por isso mamãe e Kagome não devem deixar a fazenda. Não o acusei de ser negligente, com a segurança delas...Mas não importa.- Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e beijou Kaguya.- Sinto muito, mamãe. Não pretendi aborrecê-la. Só queria me despedir de vocês antes de partir.

Ele beijou Kagome e fez um gesto com a mão para que Inu Yasha o seguisse.

Inu Yasha estendeu a mão para dom Rafael.

-# Obrigado por me receber, senhor.

-# Volte sempre.- A voz de dom Rafael soou estrangulada pela emoção.- Cuide de sua segurança e de meu filho.

-# Sim, senhor, nós teremos cuidado. Enviarei notícias.

-# Vão com Deus, você e meu filho, Inu Yasha.- Kaguya o beijou no rosto.

-# Obrigado, senhora. Prometo mantê-los informados sobre onde estaremos.- Inu Yasha se virou para a jovem chorando em silêncio perto da mãe e se curvou ligeiramente.- Atá a próxima visita, señorita, com a permissão do seu pai.

Kagome lhe ofereceu a mão. Inu Yasha a roçou de leve com os lábios antes de curvar-se lentamente diante os donos da casa.

Ao montar o cavalo preto, Inu Yasha ouviu Souta clarear a garganta e sussurrar:

-#Adios, papai.

Dom Rafael puxou Kaguya para si com um braço e Kagome com o outro, enquanto observava os dois homens, montados em seus cavalos, atravessarem velozmente os portões da propriedade.

O ruído de passos apressados no piso de mármore do corredor despertou Kagome de seu sono profundo. O quarto estava frio, e ela pôde sentir o medo na voz de sua mãe.

-# Kaede o que está acontecendo?- Ela gritou.

A criada chegou apressada do quarto adjacente. Lágrimas fluíram de seus olhos.

-#Levante-se, Kagome. É o patrão zinho, ele foi ferido está perguntando por você. Estão a espera do médico.

Apavorada, Kagome saltou da cama e pegou o roupão que Kaede lhe estendeu.

-#Souta está ferido? Como pode ser? Ele estava aqui há pouco, rindo e dançando. O que houve.

-#Não estou bem certa. Ele e o señor Taysho foram assaltados por um grupo de homens e...

Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias.

-# E Inu Yasha? Ele também foi...

Kaede abotoou-lhe o roupão e a impeliu para a pota.

-# O señor Taysho foi ferido também, mas sem gravidade. Não sei de todos os detalhes. Seu pai pediu que a levasse ao quarto de Souta. Agora vamos, apresse-se!

Kagome correu descalça pelo corredor até os aposentos do irmão.

Kaguya ladeava a cama do filho, limpando o sangue ao redor de um ferimento em um dos lados do corpo de Souta. Ao ver o estado do irmão, Kagome cambaleou. Um braço rodeou sua cintura e a firmou. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o rosto de Inu Yasha.

-# O que você fez com meu irmão?¬¬ Afastou-se dele e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. - O que houve, afinal?

-# Sofremos uma emboscada, liderada por grupo de desertores mexicanos que abriram fogo, antes que notássemos sua presença, e nos atingiram. Souta foi o primeiro a cair. Rastejei até ele e pexei-o para trás das pedras. Devolvi fogo até Toby aparecer com nossos homens.¬ Inu Yasha suspirou e olhou para dom Rafael.¬ Antes de perder a consciência seu filho lhe mandou um recado. Disse que pensava que vocês tivessem mais tempo. Que sentia muito pelo que aconteceu, e que o amava. O último pedido que me fez foi para que o trouxesse para casa.

Kagome olhava para mãe e para Souta, sentindo o mundo desabar em torno de si.

-#Chamaram o médico?

Inu Yasha clareou a garganta.

-#Dois de meus homens foram buscá-lo em casa. Não devem demorar.

Lágrimas deslizaram livres pelo rosto de Kagome enquanto ela beijava a mão de Souta.

-# Pai?¬ Souta lentamente abriu os olhos.

Dom Rafael inclinou-se.

-# Estou aqui, filho. Você está seguro. O médico está a caminho.

-# Chame o padre Santiago.

-# Você ficará bem, meu irmão. O médico cuidará de você.

Kaguya afastou um cacho obstinado da testa de seu filho ferido.

-# Ele já vem, meu amor. Poupe suas forças.

Uma frase quase inaudível escapou dos lábios de Kagome:

-# Deus, por favor, ajude-o!

Souta ergueu a mão para o rosto molhado de lágrimas da irmã, em seguida olhou para o Inu Yasha.

-# Kagome é nosso maior tesouro, amigo. Cuide dela. Não deixe que nada lhe aconteça.

Kagome viu Inu Yasha Taysho concordar com o pedido de seu irmão.

Inu Yasha recuou alguns passos quando o padre Santiago chegou e se aproximou da cama. Dom Rafael ergueu a filha do chão e afastou-a. Kaguya buscou conforto nos braços do marido.

A família observou o padre fazer o sinal-da-cruz na testa de Souta antes de iniciar os ritos solenes. O homem agonizante respondia em paz enquanto o guardião de sua alma conduzia sua última confissão.  
Quando o padre terminou suas orações, o médico, que acabava de chegar, deu início aos procedimentos para interromper a hemorragia. Souta pegou a mão do doutor e sorriu-lhe.

-# É tarde demais, doutor...¬ Souta fez careta de dor.¬ Lamento muito. Achei que teria mais tempo. Amo vocês.

Kagome soltou-se dos braços do pai, mas sentiu que uma certa mão a segurava pelo braço. Dom Rafael aproximou-se de leito, ergueu o filho nos braços e, chorando, o segurou junto ao peito. Grossas lágrimas rolaram pelas faces de Kagome ao ver a mãe abraçando os dois homens que ela amava mais que a si mesma.  
Uma densa escuridão tomou conta de Kagome. Sentiu vagamente estar sendo carregada e colocada em cima de sua cama. Foi como se tivesse sido coberta com um véu de proteção contra a tristeza insuportável que sentia, na alma e no corção.

-#Vá chamar o médico, Kaede. Ela está muito pálida¬ Inu Yasha sussurrou por sobre o ombro e inclinou-se sobre Kagome.

-#Angel, seus pais precisam de você agora mais do que nunca. Acorde pequena.

Ele se afastou da cama quando o médico chegou. Observou-o auscultar os batimentos cardíacos e ouviu-o pedir a Kaede que providenciasse uma tigela com água e um pano. Quando os recebeu, lavou o rosto de Kagome.

-# A emoção foi muito forte. Ela apenas desmaiou.¬ O médico olhou para Kaede.¬ Traga uma dose de uísque. Isso fará com que ela acorde.

Minutos depois, Toby surgiu á soleira.

-# Milorde, peça ao doutor para ver seu ferimento.

-# Estou bem, Toby, A senhorita é quem precisa de cuidados.

O olhar do médico vagou até Inu Yasha e parou no sangue empoçado no chão.

-# Precisa cuidar disso, señor¬ disse o doutor.

-# Não até que ela esteja consiente.

Kaede e o médico por fim conseguiram gotejar um pouco de uísque na boca de Kagome. Ela se agitou, mas a cor retornou ao seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e por um momento foi como se não soubesse onde estava e não conhecesse as pessoas a rodeá-la.

-# Souta?

-# Ele se foi, minha criança. Sua mãe e seu pai estão tomando as providencias necessárias para o enterro.¬ Kaede colocou o copo de volta nos lávios dela, más Kagome virou o rosto.

Seu olhar pousou em Inu Yasha, e ela lutou para se levantar da cama.

-# O que está fazendo aqui? Já não fez o bastante? Souta estaria vivo se não fosse por sua causa e seus projetos mirabolantes, que o afastaram de nós.

-# O que diz, Kagome? O señor Taysho trouxe Souta para casa. Kaguya protestou, com os olhos vermelhos, ao entrar no quarto e ouvi-la.¬ Queira desculpar, Inu Yasha...Ela não está raciocinando direito.

-# Talvez Kagome tenha razão, senhora. Se eu tivesse insistido, Souta teria ficado aqui, onde era o lugar dele. Nós nunca sonhamos que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Tínhamos tantos planos para o futuro em Spanish Oaks...

Kagome se levantou e ficou de pé ao lado do leito.

-# Agora, co souta fora do caminho, o sonho é todo seu, não é, sr. Taysho? Como ter certeza se de fato quem atirou nele foi um dos desertores? Temos apenas sua palavra confirmando isso.

Do corredor, Toby defendeu seu amigo e patrão:

-# Os corpos dos desertores ainda estão lá, onde caíram, señorita. Dom Rafael pode ir vê-los. O señor Taysho tinha apenas uma preocupação: chegar aqui o mais rápido possível, para que o sr. Souta recebesse cuidados médicos.

Inu Yasha ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo.

-# Basta. Ela está exausta e não sabe o que diz. Não a condeno por querer culpar alguém. Deus sabe o quanto desejei ter sido eu, Kagome.

Ele caminhou mancando em direção á pota e saiu para o corredor, desaparecendo de vista. Quase de imediato, ouviu-se um baque.

-# Corra, doutor! Milorde desmaiou!¬ Toby chamou, em total desespero.

**Olá!! Como eu digito como uma tartaruga eu resolvi dividir este cap em dois...**

**Quero reviews, em, façam uma autora feliz...**


	7. Chapter 7

Dias depois, Kagome parou diante da porta do quarto de hóspedes, observando Toby cuidar de Inu Yasha. Sua mãe, mesmo ciente da amargura que a filha abrigava no coração, a enviara pra verificar se o inglês recuperara a consciência.

-#Por que você o chama de milorde, Toby?

-#Porque sou um grande tolo. Queira me desculpar, señorita. Sempre esqueço de chamá-lo de Taysho, como ele pediu. Disse para eu esquecer o título de nobreza e o tratasse de Inu Yasha ou Taysho.¬ Apontou a figura inconsciente na cama.

-# Como pode ver, señorita, não dá para chamar a sr.Taysho pelo nome de batismo. Ainda trabalho para ele, e não seria apropriado.

-#Por que Inu Yasha desistiu de um título de nobreza e deixou a Inglaterra?

Era difícil acreditar que aquele homem deitado na cama pertencia á corte britânica, contudo...quando ele viera jantar na fazenda, Kagome havia notado que ele tinha maneiras de um nobre. Inu Yasha Taysho era tão seguro de si, tão arrogante que chagava a ser intolerável , mesmo sendo o homem mais bonito que ela já vira.

-# Sinto muito señorita, más terá de perguntar a ele.¬ Toby olhou para seu patrão e amigo, e então para a jovem mulher.¬ Milorde e um bom homem. Não faria mal a uma mosca, a menos que fosse forçado. Ele e o senhor Souta eram grandes amigos, e teriam morrido para protegerem um ao outro.

-# Foi o que o Souta fez, não foi?

O gemido vindo do leito trouxe a atenção de Toby de volta ao paciente. E Kagome aproveitou pra sair dali. Preferia não confrontar aquele que, nos últimos dias, lhe despertara tantas emoções contraditórias.

-# Como está milorde?

-# Melhor Toby.¬ Ynu Yasha murmurou num fio de voz. Tentou se levantar, mas fez uma careta de dor e tornou a cair de costas contra os travesseiros.¬ Você precisa dar um jeito de me tirar daqui e me levar para a cidade. Os Higurashi não precisam mais de um problema.

Toby balançou a cabeça.

-# Tentei falar sobre isso com a sra.Kaguya mas ela não quis me ouvir. O funeral do senhor Souta foi há dois dias e...

Inu Yasha franziu as sobrancelhas.

-#Quanto tempo estive desacordado?

-# Quatro dias milorde.

Inu Yasha passou a mão pelos cabelo e tentou sufocar a tristeza pela morte do amigo.

-#Toby, já lhe pedi que não me chame assim. Desperta a curiosidade das pessoas, e elas começam a fazer perguntas.¬ Inu Yasha afastou as cobertas para o lado e indicou a Toby que fechasse a porta.¬ Preciso cuidar do rebanho, ou do que restou dele. Me conte o que esta acontecendo. E a batalha?

Inu Yasha de repente levou a mão á cabeça, quando o quarto começou a girar, e tornou a se deitar.

-#O senhor perdeu muito sangue, e o médico avisou que se sentirá fraco durante algum tempo. E não se preocupe com o rebanho. Os vaqueiros dos Higurashi e alguns de nossos homens trouxeram os animais para cá. Bankotsu encarregou-se deles.¬ Toby ajeitou os travesseiros atrás de Inu Yasha e lhe deu uma chicara de café. Puxou a corda da sineta sobre a cama, antes de continuar:¬A batalha terminou. O general Cos e seus soldados estão a caminho da Cidade do México.

-#Como está a família?

-# A sra. Kagome está melhor que os demais. A señorita, ora chora, ora se enfurece. Dom Rafael é que não está muito bem.

Nesse instante, Kaguya entrou no quarto, seguida por duas criadas.

-# É muito bom tê-lo de volta, Inu Yasha.¬ Ela ajeitou as cobertas em torno dele e afofou os travesseiros.¬ Agora deve se alimentar e ficar forte antes de tentar se mover.

As mulheres se apressaram em torno de Inu Yasha até que ele estivesse sentado e usando um roupão. Kaguya se virou para Toby.

-#Por favor, faça a barba dele? O señor Taysho tem um rosto muito bonito para esconder atrás dessa barba. Ficarei com ele enquato providencia tudo o que precisa.

Toby hesitou até ouvir a voz de Inu Yasha, que brincou:

-# Vá, Toby. É muito mais fácil lidar com a senhora do que com você.

Pouco tempo depois de as criadas e Toby partiram, Dom Rafael bateu na porta do quarto de Inu Yasha e entrou. Inu Yasha se assustou com a frágil aparência do velho homem. O espanhol parecia ter envelhecido 20 anos.  
Dom Rafael trazia nas mãos alguns papéis, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da esposa.

-# Como se sente, Inu Yasha? Você nos deixou preocupados. Perdeu muito sangue, mas felizmente o médico tirou a bala de sua perna.

-# Sinto-me melhor agora, senhor. E Kagome, como está?¬ Inu Yasha tomou um gole de café quente, e, por sobre a borda da xícara, viu o olhar trocado pelo casal.¬ Algum problema com ela? Já se recuperou do choque da mor...¬ Inu Yasha interrompeu o que ia dizendo, incapaz de pronunciar a palavra "morte".

Kaguya sorriu tristemente e pôs a mão no braço do marido.

-#Estamos passando por momentos difíceis. Kagome está inconformada. Ela venerava o irmão, e levará algum tempo para que se recupere. Como todos nós.¬ Ela tocou no braço do marido e, fitando-o, disse:¬ Rafael, você não queria discutir algo com Inu Yasha? Prefere que eu os deixe a sós?

-#Não, querida, fique e nos faça companhia.¬ Dom Rafael suspirou.¬ Entre os papéis de nossos filho, encontramos seu testamento. Se estiver bem pra ouvir, eu gostaria de ler pra você.

Inu Yasha assentiu.  
No mesmo instante dom Rafael desdobrou uma das folhas e começou a ler:

_Queridos pais,  
Se estiverem lendo isso, então a minha premonição terá se realizado. Só não  
imaginava que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Vocês conheceram Inu Yasha Taysho. Ele  
é a pessoa mais perto de um irmão que conheço, e confiaria minha vida a ele.  
Estou anexando o mapa da terra que Stephen Austin negociou para mim e para  
Inu Yasha. Quando examinar o mapa, papai, o senhor verá que uma parte da terra  
sobrepõe-se á propriedade dos Higurashi. Não comentei isso com Inu Yasha, porque sei  
que, se eu pedisse o senhor passaria a terra para o meu nome.  
Estou lhe pedindo que faça isso agora, que passe a terra para o nome de Inu Yasha  
Sumpter Taysho, de Spanish Oaks, Texas. Spanish Oaks é o nome que demos á nossa  
futura fazenda. Pensei que seria do seu agrado. Descrevi a região a Inu Yasha com  
tanta freqüência que ele será capaz de encontrá-la sem ajuda de mapa.  
Lembra da colina cercada por enormes carvalhos, onde nós costumávamos acampar?  
É exatamente onde pretendíamos construir a casa principal. É meu desejo que meu amigo  
dê prosseguimento ao nosso sonho.  
Há mais uma coisa, algo que o senhor na certa levará algum tempo para decidir:  
eu gostaria de ver assinado um acordo de noivado entre Inu Yasha e Kagome. Sei que  
se preocupa com o homem com quem ela algum dia se casará, papai, Inu Yasha é  
honrado e cuidará bem de nossa Angel.  
Em meu testamento, deixo tudo o que tenho para Kagome, com a condição de que,  
se ela se casar co alguém diferente de Inu Yasha, a fazenda passará inteira para as mãos  
dele. Espero que isso ajude vocês a enterder como é forte minha certeza de que um  
casamento entre eles dará certo, que meu amigo fará Kagome feliz.  
Agradeço a ambos por serem meus pais, por me amar, apesar de toda dor de cabeça  
que causei. Uma das razões de eu não ter me casado é que não encontrei o tipo de amor  
igual ao que vocês compartilham. Minha grande esperança é que Kagome e Inu Yasha,  
juntos, possam encontrá-lo.  
_

_Seu amoroso filho, Souta.  
_

_  
_Inu Yasha enxugou os olhos enquanto observava dom Rafael abraçar a esposa. Kaguya pegou um lenço de linho do bolso e tocou as pálpebras antes de endireitar-se na cadeira.

Dom Rafael estendeu a folha de papel a Inu Yasha.

-# Este é o registro da terra que Souta mencionou. Construa lá sua fazenda, Inu Yasha. Faça isso em memória á amizade entre você e meu filho.

Quando Inu Yasha quis protestar, dom Rafael balançou a cabeça

-# Permita que eu faça isso por ele. Souta me pediu bem pouco em quanto vivia. Isso nada  
significa, agora que ele se foi.

Inu Yasha aceitou o papel e suspirou, resignado.

-# Não sei o que dizer, dom Rafael, além de agradecer.

O casal se levantou, e Kaguya fez um gesto de cabeça para que dom Rafael prosseguisse. Ele fitou Inu Yasha muito sério.

-# A respeito do noivado, não gosto de bricar de Deus com a vida das pessoas. No entanto, se algum dia você pensar em nossa filha como sua noiva, e mais tarde esposa, eu já fiz o contrato e o assinei. Tudo o que precisará fazer é datar e assinar.¬ Passou o braço ao redor dos ombros delicados de Kaguya e a puxou contra si.¬ O nosso casamento foi por amor, e gostaríamos que o mesmo acontecesse com a nossa filha. Neste novo Texas não há muitos homens para quem confiaríamos seu bem-estar. Nosso filho deve ter sentido que você seria o marido ideal para Kagome.

Inu Yasha se moveu na cama, com desconforto.

-#Admito que há algo entre mim e Kagome, mas a esta altura não estou certo do que seja. Preciso de algum tempo para considerar isso. Se posso pedir um favor...

-#Qualquer coisa, Inu Yasha.

-# Não digam nada ainda a Kagome sobre essa condição no testamento. Dê algum tempo para ajustarmos á perda de Souta antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão.

-#Claro, você tem todo o tempo de que precisar.¬ Kaguya sorriu e impeliu o marido para fora do quarto.

-#Perdoe-nos por colocar tudo isso sobre seus ombros de uma vez, Inu Yasha, mas temíamos que você nos deixasse sem conversássemos. Nós iremos agora, para que descanse. Não importa o que aconteça, considere esta casa como sua, sempre que estiver em San Antonio. E, quando sua fazenda estiver construida, eu gostaria de conhecer o lugar.

Inu Yasha sentia um peso no peito, algo que não havia experimentado nem mesmo com a morte de sua irmã. A morte dela o separara da família na Inglaterra, uma família que o amara tanto quanto a de Souta amava seus filhos.

Contemplando o jardim do outro lado da janela, Inu Yasha recordou do jardim de sua mãe, e o quanto ela o adorava. Nada fizera a marquesa mais feliz do que estar com as mãos na terra do jardim do Castelo de Sumpter. Inu Yasha abrigava uma secreta esperaça de que algum dia sua esposa sentisse o mesmo prazer no jardim em Spanish Oaks.

Sua esposa? Até conhecer Kagome, Inu Yasha não pensara em nenhuma mulher nesses termos. Era isso o que Souta tinha em mente quando lhe pediu que cuidasse dela? Vê-lo casado com sua irmã? Kagome era tão jovem... Ele era dez ou doze anos mais velho que ela. Em experiências de vida, era pelo menos trinta.

Tirando-o de seus devaneios, Toby entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de comida. Inu Yasha careta quando tentou se mover para a beirada da cama.

-# Encontre alguém para nos ajudar. Preciso tomar um pouco de sol. Talvez com isso o meu apetite retorne.

Após muita luta, Toby, com a ajuda de um criado, conseguiu levar Inu Yasha para o pátio onde o sentou em uma das cadeiras de vime. Ele olhou ao redor ao ouvir alguém cantarolando do lado oposto a uma área cercada. Perguntou ao criado de quem se tratava.

-# La señorita! Ela está no seu jardim particular.

-# Você quer dizer, a senhorita Kagome?

-#Sí, señor. Dom Rafael achou que não seria adequado a uma dama como ela ser vista cavando e com as mãos e os joelhos sujos de terra. Os jardineiros não se atrevem a tocar naquele jardim sem ordens dela.

Kagome era uma mulher cheia de surpresas, Inu Yasha concluiu.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Inu Yasha passou a maior parte de seu tempo tomando sol no pátio. Dom Rafael e Kaguya costumavam se sentar com ele para beber chá e conversar. Mas nunca Kagome.

Ela fazia o possível para se manter fora do seu caminho, evitando a ala dos hópedes. Quando Inu Yasha começou a sair para o pátio, Kagome passou a evitar o local. Seus país comentaram a esse respeito, mas ela estava inflexível, recusando qualquer aproximação com o inglês, até que tivesse decidido como se sentia em relação a ele ás circunstâncias envolvendo a morte de Souta.

Enquanto isso, Toby arrumava uma bengala para Inu Yasha se apoiar e assim poder caminhar sozinho.  
Certa manhã, ao voltar do estábulo, Inu Yasha ouviu vozes vindo do curral. Curioso, retrocedeu alguns passos. Lá dentro encontrava-se meia dúzia de vaqueiros, além de Bankotsu, que segurava o cavalo de Souta pelas rédeas. Sobre a sela do garanhão, ele viu Kagome.  
Ela pedia a Bankotsu que libertasse o animal e deixá-la sair para cavalgar.

-# Ele está acostumado comigo, Bankotsu. Venho vê-lo todos os dias. Rojo tem comido da minha mão e até me permitiu tirá-lo da baia sem protestar. Quero que o cavalo de meu irmão seja meu, e a única maneira de tê-lo é mostrar que não temo montá-lo.

-#Dom Rafael mandará cortar minha cabeça se a señorita se machucar. Rojo não permite que ninguém se aproxime dele.

-# É como estou dizendo, Bakotsu. Ele permitiu que eu o escovasse e alimentasse.¬ Kagome se sentava, muito segura, na sela do garanhão.

O único problema que Inu Yasha e Souta haviam encontrado na volta do México fora manter os dois garanhões separados. Os cavalos costumavam viajar juntos, contanto que seus donos os montassem. Se estivessem soltos no pasto, relinchavam desafiando um ao outro, até que fossem separados.

E lá estava ela, montada no garanhão, toda vestida de preto, do chapéu ás luvas de equitação, e as botas.

Inu Yasha se apoiou na cerca do curral.

-#Bankotsu, peça aos seus homens que saiam. A presença deles deixa Rojo nervoso.¬ Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando Kagome sobre o animal.¬ Se ele não quisesse que a senhorita o montasse, ela já estaria no chão.

Em espanhol, Bankotsu ordenou a seus homens que saíssem e se virou para Inu Yasha.

-#Eles vieram para ajudar, caso a señorita precisasse. Temem que ela se machuque.

-#Rojo não causará nenhum mal a Kagome, Bakotsu. Se ele não o quisesse segurando-o, você não estaria aqui.

-#Sí, señor, mas dom Rafael...

-#A senhorita monta bem?

-# Como qualquer homem. Dom Rafael pessoalmente a ensinou a montar.

-#Muito bem. Direi a ele que você fez tudo para que ela desistisse do garanhão. Confie em mim, Bankotsu. Kagome ficará mais segura se você o soltar e se afastar.

Inu Yasha sentiu o suor da incerteza se formar em sua testa enquanto Bankotsu se retirava do local. E se o garanhão a jogasse no chão?

Rojo sapateou e empinou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Kagome falava com ele em espanhol, em to baixo e tranqüilo. Quando o garanhão se ergueu nas patas traseiras, os vaqueiros se encontravam atrás da cerca do curral fizeram menção de se aproximar. Mas recuaram quando o cavalo se acalmou. Rojo então dançou de lado, primeiro para um lado e depois para o outro, e Kagome bateu levemente em seu ombro, muito carinhosa.

Ela parecia um anjo sorrindo para o garanhão, os olhos brilhando e prazeroso . Inu Yasha sentiu uma alegria no coração que não pôde explicar ao vê-la trotar ao redor do curral.

Ergueu os olhos quando Kagome reduziu a velocidade e parou diante dele.

-# Parece que por fim tem seu cavalo, Kagome.

-#Sim, eu tenho! Justamente como tenho metade do rebanho e da terra. Meu irmão deixou suas posses para mim. Isso quer dizer que, goste ou não, você tem uma nova sócia.

Inu Yasha não pôde conter o sorriso.

-# E você conduzirá o rebanho comigo a caminho do norte, sócia?

-# Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto, sr.Taysho. Costumo conduzir nossos rebanhos junto com meu pai e nossos vaqueiros.

-#Pois saiba que a única carroça que levaremos é a que usamos como cozinha, e lá não haverá lugar para uma mulher.¬ Inu Yasha agarrou a bengala e se afastou.¬ E eu tenho um cozinheiro.

-# Ótimo, señor, porque eu não sei cozinhar.

Inu Yasha parou e endireitou os ombros antes de retroceder e contemplar os olhos de Kagome.

-# Então para que eu iria querê-la viajando comigo? A menos que tenha algo a mais a oferecer.¬Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a viu morder o lábio inferior.¬ Não, acho que não tem.

Ao mancar de volta para o quarto, Inu Yasha se reprovou por ter falado rudemente com ela. Mas não permitiria que Kagome conduzisse o rebanho com eles. Uma única mulher entre tantos homens e sem ninguém da família a acompanhá-la? A perda de Souta não era desculpa para falta de decoro. Talvez dom Rafael não tivesse segurado com firmeza suficiente a rédea de sua filha Angel.

Naquela noite, Inu Yasha desceu para fazer companhia á família no jantar. E enquanto a refeição era servida, ele se dirigiu ao dono da casa.

-# Aprecio muitíssimo todo cuidado que me dispensaram, mas não quero abusar.

Dom Rafael e Kaguya protestaram, mas seu hóspede continuou:

-# O rebanho precisa seguir para o norte, e já me encontro em condições de montar.

-#Quando partiremos, señor Taysho?¬ Kagome se manifestou pela primeira vez durante a refeição.

Os olho de Inu Yasha se estreitaram.

-#Eu partirei amanhã, senhorita.

-# Kagome...¬dom Rafael advertiu-a.

-# Irei com eles, papai, com ou sem seu consentimento. Metade daquele rebanho agora me pertence, e tenho toda a intenção de proteger meus interesses.¬ Ela tocou levemente os lábios cheios e rosados com o guardanapo e depositou-o na mesa.

-# Seu pai pode consentir que você vá, mas eu não concordo. Essa viagem pelo Texas não e para mulheres, eu não tenho tempo nem inclinação para ser sua babá¬ disse Inu Yasha.

Kagome se levantou bruscamente.

-#Eu irei, e você não me impedirá. Caso não tenha notado, não preciso mais de babá.¬ Assim dizendo, deixou a sala de jantar feito um temporal.

Inu Yasha se voltou para dom Rafael.

-# Não deve permitir que ela faça esta viajem, senhor.

Dom Rafael suspirou.

-#Kagome está acostumada. Fez a mesma viajem comigo em várias oportunidades. Mas e claro que desta vez está fora de questão. É inconcebível uma jovem viajando com um grupo de homens sem o benefício da proteção familiar. Cuidarei para que ela não lhe cause nenhum problema.

Inu Yasha assentiu antes de deixar a sala de jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, antes da alvorada, Inu Yasha e Toby se juntaram aos vaqueiros vigiando o rebanho. Até que o sol nascesse, eles já estariam conduzindo os animais na longa viagem. Com um pouco de sorte, em uma semana estariam em Spanish Oaks.

Pelo que Inu Yasha podia perceber, a terra era tudo o que Souta dissera ser, e muito mais. A grama era espessa, alta e verde. A floresta oferecia uma variedade infinita de vegetação e também frutas e nozes.

Um dos homens se aproximou a cavalo para falar com Inu Yasha:

-#Parece que há alguém nos seguindo, chefe.

Inu Yasha se virou pra trás e estreitou os olhos.

-#Seriam índios, Mack?

-#Não, sei dizer, senhor. Só consegui ver uma pessoa se aproximando a cavalo.

-# Leve um dos homens com você e tente descobrir de quem se trata. Seja quem for, traga para cá. Não faça nada antes de saber o que pretende. Pode ser um vaqueiro á procura de trabalho. Nesse caso, poderíamos usar um par de mãos extra.

Menos de uma hora se passou quando Inu Yasha ouviu a voz estridente de uma mulher e a risada dos dois homens.

-#Veja o que nós encontramos chefe.

Inu Yasha não acreditou quando viu quem vinha presa á sela do cavalo do caubói.

-#Que diabos está fazendo aqui Kagome?¬ Inu Yasha quase gritou.¬ Solte-a. Essa é a srta. Higurashi, a filha desobediente de dom Rafael.

O rosto do vaqueiro alto e magro ficou vermelho enquanto a soltava.

-#Desculpe chefe. Como eu poderia saber que era ela? Não a conheço, nunca a vi antes.¬ Após fazê-la descer com os dois pés no chão, Mack tirou o chapéu.¬ Sinto muito, señrita. Devia ter dito quem era.

As mãos enluvadas de Kagome foram parar nos quadris, e seus olhos azuis, refletiam pura fúria.

-#Como eu poderia falar, seu grande tolo? Você me laçou como se laça um novilho e me fez cair do cavalo, então me prendeu em sua sela!

Mack apenas assentiu em resposta.

-# Perdoe señorita. Espero que não tenha se machucado.¬ Ele apontou para a carroça de acampamento.¬ Cookie cura nossos machucados com suas poções milagrosa. Não quer ir até lá?

-# Não! Apenas deixe-me tratar do meu cavalo.¬ Ela se virou e caminhou para o animal, e sua mão se moveu discretamente esfregando a nádega.

Inu Yasha balançou a cabeça. Não podia se dar o luxo de ficar sem um dos homens para acompanhá-la a San Antonio, e não estava seguro se Kagome estaria a salvo no meio deles. Não os conhecia bem o bastante para confiar neles. Observou enquanto ambos os caubóis entrelaçavam os dedos das mãos para usar como estribo e montar o enorme cavalo. Estavam tão o ocupados tentando ajudá-la que Mack a teria derrubado se ela não tivesse se agarrado a sela.

Kagome não olhou para Inu Yasha até que estivesse firmemente sentada .

-#Ele esbravejou:

-# Se já tiver terminado de entreter meus homens, pode se acomodar perto da carroça. E procure ficar fora do meu caminho.¬ E partiu cavalgando, sem nada dizer, obviamente esperando imediata obediência.

O caubói que pusera na sela do cavalo montou e tentou alcançá-la a caminho da carroça.

-#O chefe é um bom homem, señorita, mas não gosta que questionem sua ordens.

-# Qual e seu nome?

-#Mack, señorita.

-#Mack, seu chefe pode não gostar que questionem suas ordens, mas eu sou dona de metade deste rebanho e irei para onde me agradar. Onde você deveria estar agora? Seja onde for eu irei junto.¬ Ela viu quando ele franziu a testa antes de balançar a cabeça.

-# Não pode ir comigo, señorita. O tempo esta muito seco e faz muita poeira.

-# Mack, sou tão sua chefe quanto o sr.Taysho. Por favor, faça o que pedi.¬ Kagome estava determinada a mostrar ao inglês teimoso que podia fazer qualquer coisa que aquele homens faziam.

Mack retornou á parte de trás do rebanho, e Kagome seguiu triunfante atrás dele. Pelo menos um dos homens ali tinha algum bom senso.

Inu Yasha preparava o rebanho para noite quando Toby chegou montando em sua mula.

-# Porque você não monta um cavalo decente, Toby? Facilitaria as coisa para ambos.

-#Eu ficaria muito longe do chão, senhor. Além disso, a maior parte do tempo viajo com Cookie na carroça. Ele mandou avisar que o café está servido e o jantar logo estará pronto..

Inu Yasha sorriu.

-# Kagome está com ele?

-# A señorita Higurashi?

-# Sim, eu a enviei para a carroça há várias horas.¬ O estômago de Inu Yasha revirou. Onde diabos ela se metera?

-#Não a vi. Aonde acha que ela foi?

Os dois foram até a carroça e, enquanto desmontava, Inu Yasha viu Kagome e Mack se aproximando a cavalo.

Ao vê-lo, Mack parecia constrangido e começou a gaguejar.

-#Tentei aconvencê-la de que aquele era o pior lugar para um passeio, chefe, mas ela não me ouviu.

Um filme de poeira cobria o traje preto de equitação de Kagome, e havia manchas de sujeira em sua pele.

-# Se ela se recusa a ouvir a voz da experiencia, não posso fazer nada.¬ Inu Yasha se virou para Toby.¬ Fique com ela, e procure mantê-la longe de dificuldades. E mais: peça a Cookie para arrumar uma cama ai dentro. Tenho certeza de que dom Rafael enviou alguns homens atrás da filha. Devem nos alcançar pela manhã.¬ Ele olhou na direção da Kagome.¬ E deixe que ela mesma cuide das própria necessidades. Aqui não há criadas para atendê-la. E a mantenha longe do meu caminho.

Inu Yasha subia na sela do cavalo quando suas costas retesaram, após ouvi-la dizer com petulância:

-#Só a um lorde é permitido manter um criado á sua disposição, não é verdade, sr.Taysho?

**Olá polly-chan, bom eu tirei de um livro sim, eu tb amo ler estes romances, eu to fazendo outra só que da Rin, e do Sesshoumaru, será que vc já leu "Marido por encomenda" e maravilhoso...**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome nunca se sentiu tão cansada, ou tão empoeirada. Embora tivesse engolido poeira o dia todo, jamais admitiria a Mack que queria voltar pra carroça. Aquele fora o dia mais longo de sua vida. Nem mesmo a beleza alaranjada do pôr-do-sol era capaz de desviar sua atenção do opressivo cansaço.

Fez força para se levantar após ter descansado alguns minutos á sombra de uma árvore. Suas costas doíam, suas pernas mal a sustentavam, mas morreria antes de permitir que o pomposo Inu Yasha Taysho soubesse o quanto ela estava exausta.

-#Gostaria de uma caneca de café, señorita? Está um pouco forte, mas quente.

Kagome olhou no rosto do caubói, até que era atraente para um gringo. Suas maneira eram gentis, e ele sorria parado ali com a caneca de café fumegante em uma das mãos e o chapéu na outra.

-#Obrigada...Como disse que era seu nome?

-#É Waite, señorita, Waite Onigumo. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer para tornar sua vida mais confortável, é só dizer.¬ O homem tornou a sorrir, mas seu sorriso não lhe alcançou os olhos.

-#Agradeço, señor Onigumo. Café era tudo o que eu precisava. Mas tenho de cuidar do cavalo. Acho que o negligenciei um pouco.

Waite Onigumo lhe estendeu a caneca de metal e, ao fazer isso, seus dedos se tocaram. Kagome o fitou, mas em seus olhos não havia sinal de que o leve toque fora intencional.

-#Eu tratei dele, señorita.¬ Ele indicou os animais pastando perto dali.¬ É um excelente cavalo, porém dos bravos. É o que chamamos de fabricante de viúvas. Parece-me selvagem demais para ser confiável.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-# Rojo não e mau. Comigo ele e suave como um cordeirinho. Pertenceu a meu irmão, antes de ele ser...assassinado.

-#Sintou muito, señorita. Viajei com o sr.Souta de Porto Lavaca até aqui. Era um cavalheiro.¬Onigumo pendurou os polegares nos passantes do cinto e se pôs a contemplá-la.¬ Calculei que o cavalo fosse o dele. Nós o tínhamos como um animal de um só dono. O sr. Souta sempre cuidou dele pessoalmente. A ferra não deixava ninguém se aproximar.

-#Rojo também se porta mal com nossos vaqueiros, na fazenda, mas ganhei a confiança dele tratando-o bem e sendo paciente.¬ Kagome esvaziou a caneca.¬ Como consegui lidar com ele, señor Onigumo?

-#Eu nunca permiti que nenhum animal levasse a melhor sobre mim. Não existe um só cavalo que eu não possa controlar, de uma forma ou de outra.

Kagome seguiu o olhar do caubói e o viu observando Inu Yasha e o cozinheiro.

-#Não teve nem um problema com o Rojo, teve?

Um sorriso frio surgiu no rosto de Onigumo.

-# Oh, não. Usei com ele a persuasão certa para um comedor de açúcar.

Kagome sorriu, aliviada.

-# Senõrita?

Kagome olhou para Toby que se aproximava.

-#Cookie pediu que a avisasse que a ceia está pronta. Gostaria que eu trouxesse seu prato?

-#Não, Toby. Não se preocupe comigo. Sei que cuidar do sr. Taysho é trabalho para tempo integral.

Os dois homens se afastam, e Kagome dirigiu á carroça, onde Inu Yasha se servia de comida. Com o corpo inteiro dolorido, cada passo que ela dava era uma agonia, mas morreria antes de deixar que alguém percebesse.

Inu yasha olhou de Kagome para o vaqueiro, que a seguia de perto. Conhecia Waite Onigumo e não confiava nele; não após tê-lo ouvido contar a um dos seus homens que não estava afim de receber ordens de um comedor de feijão, referindo-se a Souta. Ele prossegui dizendo que era suficiente ter de engolir um inglês brincando de caubói, mas vivendo do dinheiro da família. Inu Yasha o fizera trabalhar duro, com a intenção de forçá-lo a se demitir. Mas o caubói fazia qualquer trabalho que lhe fosse designado, embora relutante as vezes. Na verdade Inu Yasha precisava de toda mão de obra experiente possível para conduzir o rebanho sem perder nenhum animal. Entretanto, quando chegasse a Spanish Oaks, não haveria trabalho para Onigumo. O sorriso cínico no rosto do homem era uma indicação de que ele não prestava.

-#Terminou de comer, sr. Taysho? O restante de nós gostaria de ter chance de ingerir algo quente.¬ Os olhos azuis de Kagome flamejaram e, até mesmo com a camada de poeira no seu cabelo escuro, ela era a mulher mais desejável que Inu Yasha já vira.

Ele assentiu, afastando-se.

-#Fique á vontade, señorita.

Os olhos de Inu Yasha se estreitaram ao ver Onigumo ajudar Kagome a servir seu prato. A risada suave dela o alcançou sentado perto da fogueira do acampamento, e o fez pensar no que causara o som melodioso.

Kagome não olhou sequer uma vez na sua direção enquanto Onigumo a entretinha com histórias sobre a trilha de Porto Lavaca. Ela o ouvia atenta enquanto o caubói elogiava Souta e sua habilidade no controle de um rebanho, e também dos homens. Os olhos azuis e luminosos se arregalaram, enquanto Kagome apertava as mãos juntas, como uma criança ouvindo contar sua história favorita.

Tudo o que Onigumo dizia sobre Souta era verdade, mas enfurecia Inu Yasha o fato de ele estar com Kagome, especialmente sabendo como o caubói se sentia em relação aos mexicanos nascidos no Texas.

Até que terminasse de comer, a comida parecia pesar uma tonelada em seu estômago.

Aborrecido, Inu Yasha lançou o prato de metal e os talheres sobre a mesa da carroça e murmurou para Cookie:

-#Arrume um espaço para ela dormir aí dentro. O tempo não parece nada firme.

-#Está certo, sr. Taysho.

Quando Kagome acordou, na manhã seguinte, havia um vaqueiro montando guarda em cada lado da carroça. Reconheceu ambos como empregados de seu pai. Após descer, notou que havia pelo menos uma dúzia de vaqueiros de seu pai bebendo café.

Bankotsu, se chapéu na mão, aproximou-se.

-#Bom dia, señorita. Seus pais enviaram saudações e pedem que volte para casa conosco.

Kagome empinou o queixo, desafiante.

-#Não tente me forçar a voltar, Bankotsu, porque fugirei para cá na primeira oportunidade. Papai pretende me manter trancada pelo resto da vida?

Cookie olhou nervoso para os vaqueiros ali reunidos.

-#Senhorita, preciso preparar a carroça para partirmos. O sr. Taysho seguiu com o rebanho há algumas horas.¬ Ele apontou para os homens de Higurashi.¬ Ele não me deixaram preparar o café da manhã perto da carroça, porque a senhorita estava dormindo. Quer, por favor, dizer a eles que temos de ir atrás do rebanho?

Kagome colocou o chapéu na cabeça e caminhou para onde Rojo fora amarrado, já com a sela. Antes que o montasse, o vaqueiro que segurava as rédeas avisou:

-# Mediquei Rojo esta manhã, señorita:

Antes que Kagome montasse, o vaqueiro que segurava as rédeas disse:

-#Felizmente, ele não foi ferido seriamente.

Ela franziu a testa e examinou o local que o rapaz apontou no ombro do animal. Havia vária marcas, semelhantes a chicotadas.

-#Como isso aconteceu? Ele estava bem na noite passada.

O Rapaz deu de ombros.

-#Se eu não conhecesse todos aqui, pensaria que ele foi açoitado. Vi o modo como o sr. Souta controlava os animais, e o señor Taysho não permite chicote neles. Deve ter acontecido ontem. Mas o cavalo esta bem, e poderá montá-lo, señorita.

Kagome se lembrou de Onigumo ter dito que conhecia a persuasão certa para um comedor de açúcar. Decerto não usara o chicote com Rojo. O garanhão teria pisoteado se o fizesse.

O rapaz a ajudou a montar e, já sentada, ela se virou para Bankotsu.

-# O que você decidiu? Cookie precisa se preparar para a partida.

Bankotsu balançou a cabeça.

-#A sra. Kaguya sabia que a señorita se recusaria a voltar. Assim, enviou uma carroça com suas roupas. Gostaria de se trocar antes de prosseguir viagem?

Ela fez que não.

-# Já perdemos muito tempo. Precisamos alcançalos.

Alcançaram o rebanho ao meio-dia. Onigumo tocou os dedos no chapéu ao passar por Kagome. Mack acenou, sorrindo.

Inu Yasha não ficou nada satisfeito ao vê-la com sua comitiva. Kagome o observou se aproximar de Bankotsu e trocar algumas palavras. Em seguida, Bankotsu ordenou a metade de seus homens que circundase o rebanho, junto com Inu Yasha e seus vaqueiros.

Bankotsu seguiu ao lado de Inu Yasha, de quando em quando, verificando se alguém cuidava das necessidades de Kagome. Um dos caubóis levou água extra pra ela, além de biscoitos e tortilhas, sobras do desejum. Kagome deleitou-se ao ver a comida, já que não se alimentara naquele dia.

Exausta ao anoitecer, ansiava por ter a própria carroça para dormir. Inu Yasha nem mesmo reconheceu sua presença durante o dia. Quando as duas carroças foram estacionadas, ela as seguiu fielmente, como prometeu que faria.

O grupo acampou perto de um riacho cintilante, e o cozinheiro começou a preparar o jantar. Os vaqueiros montaram uma barraca á margem do riacho arenoso para a proteção de Kagome, enquanto ele se banhava. O brilhante colorido das folhas das árvores agia como um dossel sobre ela. Sabendo que o ar fresco noturno tiraria muito do prazer de seu banho, Kagome rapidamente lavou o cabelo.

Os homens se moviam distantes o bastante para sua privacidade, mas não tão longe que não pudessem ver se alguém pretendesse desrespeitá-la.

Kagome amava aquela parte do país. Suas colinas eram mais verdes e arborizadas do que San Antonio. A terra, era rica e abençoada com numerosos rios e cursos de água.

Sentiu-se uma nova mulher após ter tomado banho e vestido roupas limpas.

Sentou na carroça para escovar os cabelos e assim secá-lo mais rápido, até que avistou o rebanho. Depois de molhar os animas no riacho, os homens conduziram o rebanho e os cavalos para longe do acampamento.

Assim como Bankotsu, seus vaqueiros chamavam Inu Yasha de patrão.

Quando Kagome se preparava para ir a cama, Bankotsu se aproximou.

-#Señorita, um dos homens ficará a sua disposição, caso precise de algo durante a noite. Eu lhe peço que não saia da carroça até amanhã cedo.

Kagome assentiu e olhou para Inu Yasha , sentado junto a fogueira.

-#Obrigada, Bankotsu. Descansarei melhor sabendo que você está aqui.

-#Buenas noches, señorita.

Antes de entra na carroça, Kagome olhou para a luz do fogo e encontrou os olhos âmbar de Inu Yasha, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Recolheu-se e se despiu na semi-escuridão, deslizando dentro da camisola, antes de se deitar. Ao olhar em redor, Kagome percebeu que as lanternas estavam dependuradas no lado de fora da carroça: não havia nenhuma dentro. Desejou saber se Inu Yasha notara isso.

Ele demonstrara estar tão bravo com ela, durante todo o tempo, que Kagome não sabia como se aproximar para conversarem. Não entendia por que Inu Yasha reagia daquela maneira. Não era seu irmão, nem seu pai, Por que achava que precisava protegê-la?

Fora da carroça, Bankotsu aproximou de Inu Yasha com uma caneca de café nas mãos.

-#Não entendo por que dom Rafael não o fez forçá-la a voltar para casa.

-#Na manhã em que o senhor partiu, dom Rafael julgava que Kagome estivesse no quarto. Ao meio dia, a señora Kaguya decidiu que já era hora da filha acordar. Quando tentaram abrir a porta do quarto sem conseguir, julgaram que ela a tivesse trancado por dentro. Removeram a porta e viram que a cama não fora desfeia.¬ Bankotsu acendeu uma cigarrilha.¬ A señora convenceu dom Rafael de que a señorita não voltaria nema força. Kagome colocou na cabeça que precisa fazer isso, pelo irmão. Herdou a mesma teimosia e orgulho do pai. Assim eles decidiram que seroa melhor virmos preparados para ficar com ela e ajudá-lo a chegar a Spanih oaks.

-# E então?¬ Inu Yasha deitou contra a sela, esfregando a perna dolorida.

-#Só que precisarei voltar. Dom Rafael não se encontrar fisicamente capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinho. Mas deixarei meu filho, Suikotsu, e a maioria dos homens com o senhor. Cada um deles foi cuidadosamente escolhido por dom Rafael. Viram a señorita crescer e dariam a vida por ela.¬Bankotsu apagou a cigarrilha e olhou para a carroça onde Kagome dormia.¬ O natal está próximo, e meses atrás a família Higurashi enviou vários convites para sua comemoração anual de ano-novo. Seria impossível cancelar os convites, tão em cima da hora, em decorrência da morte do patrãozinho. Pessoas virão de todos os lugares. Acredito que a señorita irá querer estar em casa para o festejo.

-#E nesse meio tempo, o que faço com ela? Este não é um lugar para uma mulher.

-#Kagome não é uma garota mimada, patron. Parece frágil como uma flor, más e forte como um de nossos cactus. A sra. Kaguya diz que ela deveria ter nascido homem.

-# Bem que eu gostaria que tivesse. O meu dilema agora não seria tão grande.

No decorrer dos dias, Kagome permaneceu perto das carroças e não fez nenhuma tentativa de se comunicar com Inu Yasha.

Waite Onigumo achou que os vaqueiros lhe permitiriam falar com ela á vontade. Durante as noites, ele se sentava perto dela para ceia, dando toda a indicação de ser um homem tentando cortejar uma mulher. Kagome rejeitava qualquer idéia de que ele pudesse ter agredido seu cavalo.

Inu Yasha usava aqueles dias e noites para aprender tudo o que podia do experiente Bankotsu. Não gostava da idéia de seus homens o verem apenas como um sujeito rico brincando de vaqueiro. Ele observava enquanto os caubóis trocavam histórias e aos poucos se tornavam um grupo unido.

Contando com homens o suficiente para cuidar do gado, Inu Yasha parou de conduzir o rebanho noturno e passou os deveres de chefe da trilha a Suikotsu. Seu novo horário o alertou, para a atenção que Onigumo andava dispensando a Kagome.

Foi então que ele pediu a Suikotsu para designar Onigumo no rebanho noturno, e colocá-lo acampando longe das carroças, durante o dia. Se Kagome não tinha juízo o bastante para ficar longe de Onigumo, Inu Yasha o afastaria dela.

Naquela noite, Kagome estava acordada quando Onigumo se aproximou. Ela o observou lavar as mãos e o rosto e encher o prato de comida. Em seguida, ele veio em sua direção. Enquanto o caubói se instalava perto dali, Kagome notou a expressão contrariada de Inu Yasha.

-# Trabalhou muito hoje, señor Onigumo?¬ela perguntou, ciente de que Inu Yasha os observava.

Se o inglês pensava que ela se curvaria á sua vontade, estava muito enganado. Não havia nada de mal em conversar com Onigumo. Afinal de contas, seus vaqueiros se mantinham por perto.

Onigumo empurrou o chapéu para trás e indicou Suikotsu.

-#Sim, acho que aquele idiota do seu mexicano decidiu que estou ficando muito perto da senhorita.

Kagome não gostou do tom irônico.

-#Suikotsu é um de nossos melhores vaqueiros. Ganhou o título de Top- hand graças a sua habilidade na lida de homens e de animais. Ele não merece seu desprezo.

Quando ela se levantou para ir embora, Onigumo pegou-a pela mão.

-#Desculpe. Não pretendi insultá-lo. Acho que estou apenas cansado.

Os dois vaqueiros mais próximos se ergueram, assim como Inu Yasha.

-#Por favor, solte-me. Não lhe dei motivo para tomar tais liberdades.

Olhando para os dois guardas de Kagome e vendo Inu Yasha Taysho em pé, Onigumo a libertou, embora relutante.

-# Sinto muito se a ofendi, Kagome. Faz muito tempo que não chego perto de uma dama e ás vezes esqueço as boas maneiras.

-# Também não lhe dei permissão de se dirigir a minha pessoa com tal intimidade. Não interprete mal meu desejo de ouvi-lo falar de meu irmão, porque é apenas isso.

Inu Yasha não pode ouvir o que foi dito, mas pela expressão no rosto de Kagome, ele concluiu que Onigumo fora colocado no devido lugar. Quando ela se voltou, os olhos azuis do caubói se estreitam, e uma expressão de fúria indisfarçada surgiu em seu rosto.

Inu Yasha se recostou de volta na sela, e acendeu uma cigarrilha. Virou-se para Bankotsu.

-# Não relaxe a vigilância de Kagome. Não gostei do que vi no rosto daquele homem.

Bankotsu assentiu e se afastou para falar com Suikotsu.

Kagome despertou instantaneamente quando algo tocou sua boca. Abriu os olhos enquanto tentava tomar fôlego para gritar. Viu Onigumo se inclinar sobre ela e uma onda de pânico a inundou. Ele colocou algo em sua boca enquanto ela lutava para se libertar do aperto danoso. Praguejando, o miserável a golpeou na mandíbula, e ela desmaiou.

Quando Kagome acordou, por um momento julgou que Inu Yasha a embalava nos braços enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para a fazenda. Á medida que sua mente clareava, ela soube que não podia ser Inu Yasha, porque uma indesejável mão áspera agarrava firme um de seus seios. Enquanto tentava se libertar, ouviu quando Onigumo riu com ironia.

-#Aquele soquinho de nada a apagou por mais tempo que imaginei, doçura.¬ A barba áspera de Onigumo raspou seu pescoço quando ele tentou beijá-la.¬ Antes que esta noite termine, pretendo conhecer tudo o que você permitiu àquele inglês provar. Esperei muito tempo por isso.

Kagome lutou, tentando respirar. O pedaço de pano enfiado na boca a sufocava. Com as mãos amarradas ás costas, ela nada podia fazer para impedir que Onigumo a tocasse. O cavalo avançava em pleno galope, e a única esperança de Kagome era lutar para forçá-lo a afrouxar o repulsivo aperto.

Arqueou as costas, intensificando o aperto em seu seio. Jogou as pernas pra cima, e em seguida as abaixou contra os ombros do cavalo com o maior impacto que conseguiu. O animal recuou e ergueu as patas dianteiras, jogando ambos violentamente no chão, ela e o repulsivo caubói.

Kagome rolou pela grama. Precisava se levantar...Se conseguisse se esconder, um dos vaqueiros certamente logo viria em seu socorro.

_Inu _Yasha! O nome se formou em sua mente como uma prece.

Kagome se pôs de pé quando duas mãos ásperas a ergueram. Na claridade do luar, viu estampada nos olhos de Onigumo uma crueldade nunca vista. Eram olhos de assassino.

Onigumo retirou o lenço de sua boca, e ela ofegou.

-#Estamos distante de seu inglês grite o quanto quiser. Gosto de mulheres que gritam.

-#Eles devem estar vindo atrás de mim. É melhor você fugir enquanto ainda há chance.

-#Ninguém sentirá sua falta, pelo menos até amanhã, minha pequena pimenta malagueta. Ofereci ao seu vigia e aos outros uma xícara de café generosamente dosado com ervas soníferas, e por algum tempo ninguém acordará. Até lá eu terei obtido o que quero. Eles podem ficar com o resto.

Onigumo rasgou seu vestido até a cintura. Ela se encolheu de medo; ou seria fúria?

Ele riu e afagou os seios expostos.

-#Você é especial, doçura, e alegará muito minha noite. Kagome ergueu o joelho e o golpeou com toda a força em seu ponto mais venerável. Quando Onigumo se curvou de dor, praguejando, Kagome correu em direção das árvores , na escuridão enluarada. Ao longe, pôde ouvi-lo gemendo de dor e amaldiçoando-a .

Kagome lutou contra a corda que prendia seus pulsos, e finalmente foi capaz de se soltar. O tempo parecia ter parado á medida que ela seguia entre as árvores, procurando algo com que se defender. Foi quando tropeçou em um tronco quebrado. De imediato o pegou.

-#Chegue logo, Inu Yasha¬ ela sussurrou. Temendo que Onigumo ouvisse, prendeu o fôlego e tapou a boca, abafando um soluço.

Inu Yasha viria para ela, mas chegaria a tempo?

Um graveto seco estalou no chão, e Kagome se virou, atenta. Ergueu o tronco quebrado no alto da cabeça, preparada para golpear o safado a força.

Inu Yasha cordou sobressaltado e pulou da cama, com a arma engatilhada. O acampamento estava quieto. O que o acordara? Olhou ao redor, ouvindo o som do rebanho.

Kagome!

Podia jurar tê-la ouvido chamar seu nome. Fitou na direção da carroça onde ela dormia, procurando ver algum movimento.

Estreitou os olhos, examinando o esboço acinzentado da carroça na noite enluarada. Normalmente dava pra vê-la muito bem. Como uma regra, durante a noite, várias lanternas eram acessas.

Uma sensação de intranqüilidade o impeliu naquela direção. Segurou a lanterna no alto. Onde estavam os homens em guarda, que se mantinham sempre á vista?

-#De repente viu uma figura caída no chão, e gritou:

-#Bankotsu!

Correu para a carroça, o coração em disparada. Ouvia o movimento dos vaqueiros acordando atrás dele. Por instinto, correrampara os cavalos, carregando suas selas, julgando tratar-se de algum problema com o gado. Alguns vaqueiros seguiram Inun Yasha na sua corrida para a carroça.

Inu Yasha pulou por sobre um dos guardas, e se lançou dentro do veículo.

-# Kagome! Kagome!

As cobertas estavam fora da cama, e havia sinai de luta. Por que não a ouvira? Aproximou a lanterna do leito, esperando encontra alguma pista do que acontecera, e achou manchas de sangue no travesseiro.

-# Deus, não! Eles a levaram. Ela está ferida.

Ao pular para fora da carroça, quase atingiu Bankotsu, que chegava.

-#Kagome desapareceu Bankotsu.¬ Inu Yasha se dirigiu ao inglês de cabelo vermelho parado ali perto.¬ Pegue minha sela Toby.¬ Cerrou o punho ao pensar no vaqueiro que deveria estar guardando o vagão de Kagome.¬ Onde Onigumo se meteu? Ele está com o rebanho?

Suikotsu balançou a cabeça.

-#Não, patron. Onigumo dormia quando fui verificar o rebanho, há duas horas.

Inu Yasha foi para o local onde se achavam os cavalos e assobiou para o preto. Tirou-o de lá pra que Toby o selasse.

-#Usaremos todos os homens disponíveis. Não sabemos qual vantagem ele têm sobre nós.

-#Precisa confiar em mim, Señor¬ disse Bankotsu.¬Quero apenas dois homens conosco. Os demais partirão ao amanhecer, seguindo nossos ratros.

-#Como assim? Vamos precisar de todos eles, se quisermos encontrar Kagome.

-#Embora haja lua no céu, não teremos claridade suficiente para enxergar seu rastro de cima da montaria. Se levarmos todos os caubóis, acabaremos destruindo a pista.¬Bankotsu colocou a chapéu na cabeça.¬Levaremos lanternas e conduziremos nossos cavalos pelas rédeas até termos certeza do lugar para onde eles foram.

Inu Yasha praguejou.

-#Se aquele infame a feriu, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos.¬ Inu Yasha pegou a sela e lançou-a sobre o garanhão.¬Diga a Suikotsu pra manter o rebanho em movimento. Devem alcançar Spanish Oaks á noite. Ele sabe onde fica a colina e o pequeno lago. Irei com você, Bankotsu.

Bankotsu hesitou.

-#Mas prometa que fará exatamente o que eu disser; caso contrário insistirei para que fique. A señorita é minha responsabilidade e não vou permitir que intervenha no meu plano de resgatá-la.

Inu Yasha respirou fundo e assentiu.

-# Entendo sua posição, Bankotsu, mas insisto em acompanhá-los. Do contrário terá de mandar seus homens atirarem em mim.

Bankotsu convocou dois de seus caubóis para selar os cavalos e pediu aos demais que os seguissem quando o dia clareasse. Tornou a se virar para Inu Yasha.

-#Fique aqui¬ ordenou, e ergueu a mão quando Inu Yasha ia protestar.¬ Apenas o tempo suficiente para meus homens encontrarem o rastro. Partiremos em seguida.

Inu Yasha se sentia desamparado. Outra vez não, pensou, lembrado-se do horror pelo qual sua irmã passara. Que tipo de homem fazia aquilo a uma mulher? Não pudera evitar a tragédia com sua irmã, mas evitaria que Kagome passasse pelo mesmo trauma.

A sela rangeu quando ele se moveu sobre a montaria. Precisava alcançar Kagome o quanto antes.

O som de assobio ecoou na escuridão, e logo em seguida Bankotsu pegou as rédeas e fez um gesto com cabeça, conduzindo seus animais pela rédea e segurando uma lanterna com a mão livre.

-#Sei que estamos indo devagar, señor, mas é o único modo de chagarmos ao bandido¬ Bankotsu explicou.¬ Tentar ir mais rápido seria desastroso. Não podemos fazer barulho além do necessário. Os sons alcançam distância em noites claras e quietas como esta.

A imagem do rosto atormentado da irmã surgiu na mente de Inu Yasha. A criada fora ao encontro dele na festa e o conduzira á escada dos fundos, por onde sua irmã havia tentado alcançar o quarto. O bastardo a deixara deitada no ponto mais escuro e afastado do jardim e retornara aos festejos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Inu yasha e a criada levaram a jovem traumatizada para o quarto e a colocaram na cama. O maldito a violentara e havia sangue em sua roupas e hematomas no rosto e nos braços. Inu Yasha sentara na cama até que o chá calmante que a irmã havia tomado a fez adormecer. Então, por fim, ele desceu para festa de seus pais, e por amor a irmã, desafiou em duelo o único filho e herdeiro do duque de Cornwall.

Inu Yasha não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia passado desde que deixaram o acampamento. Os rastreadora agora seguiram rumo a sudeste. Os raios de sol começavam a perseguir a escuridão no céu noturno.

De um ponto distante entre as árvore, ouviu o grito de terror de Kagome.

-# Inu Yasha!

Ele teria corrido com o cavalo naquela direção, se um dos vaqueiros não tivesse impedido.

-#Quieto, señor. Ela na certa não pode nos ver. Reze para que Onigumo também não possa. Vamos desmontar e tentar nos aproximar.

Bankotsu caminhou rápido em direção ás árvores, enquanto o som de uma luta corporal ficava mais alto mais perto. De repente, Inu Yasha não mais ouviu a voz de Kagome, e o pânico o sufocou.

O sangue lhe subiu á cabeça quando avistou um corpo estendido ao chão; o de Onigumo. Kagome semi nua e com o olhar perdido, deixou cair por terra o pedaço de madeira com que atingira o malfeitor.

Bankotsu se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido de Inu Yasha:

-# Cuide dela.

Inu Yasha assentiu.

O desejo de matar o covarde foi suprimido enquanto ele se concentrava totalmente em alcançar Kagome e cobrir suas formas desnudas. Com movimentos apressados, recolheu as roupas dela do chão e a ajudou a se vestir.

-# Inu Yasha...

-#Está tudo bem, Kagome.

A mente dele retornou ao passado, quando tentou colocar as roupas de volta no corpo ferido de sua irmã. Estremeceu. Alem de arranhões nos braços e nos pulsos de Kagome, Inu Yasha não avistou nem um outro dano. Tirou o casaco e com todo cuidado a fez vesti-lo, e se afastam dali.

Seu raciocínio começou a funcionar. De repente alguém ouviu barulhos soando a distância. Parecia alguém cavando. Desejou saber onde os demais homens se encontravam. Sua única preocupação era pegar o cavalo e se afastar daquele maldito lugar com sua carga preciosa. Cookie talvez pudesse dar algo que amenizasse a dor que Kagome devia sentir.

Quando ergueu nos braços pode ver uma mancha de sangue no canto de sua boca, onde uma contusão arroxeada se formara.

Mudou-a de um braço para outro e a apertou contra sí. Um profundo alívio inundou sua alma.

-#Estou aqui, Angel. Você agora está segura.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

-#Porque demorou tanto, Inu Yasha? Eu não sabia até quando conseguiria resistir.

Seguindo na direção dos cavalos, Inu Yasha recordava Souta lhe dizendo:

_**Angel é a jóia da família Higurashi. Cuide bem dela.**_

Não manteve a palavra dada. Estivera muito bravo e ciumento demais para enxergar o perigo. Por tudo o que era santo, não permitiria que isso voltasse a acontecer.

Bankotsu os aguardava perto dos animais. Inu Yasha entregou-lhe seu tesouro inestimável, mas só pelo tempo o suficiente para pegar uma manta da parte de trás da sela e passar pelos ombros de kagome, protegendo-a do frio. Montou, e Bankotsu a ajudou a montar na garupa.

-# E seus homens? Não irão conosco?

Bankotsu subiu para a sela e parou um momento para responder:

-#Eles têm lixo para enterrar.**  
**

**Olá para todas...**

**Este foi o maior cap até agora, também tó eu aqui as 3 da madruga digitando...aff... más valeu a pena, espero que gostem...  
Agradeço a Ana Spizziolli, HeddenStoryteller, Individua do mal, thata-chan, e Sailor-maiker...  
Beijão a todas vcs, espero que continuem acompanhando...**

**Porque a coisa entre Inu e kagome ainda vai esquentar e muito...rsrsrsr**


	9. Chapter 9

Segurando Kagome em seus braços, Inu Yasha estudou o rosto pálido. Havia contusões em sua testa e na face, e um de seus olhos começava a ficar roxo.

-#Sinto-me como alguém que caiu do cavalo e foi pisoteado¬ ela disse com uma expressão de dor.

Inu Yasha a puxou contra si.

-#Está tudo bem agora. Viemos resgatá-la das garras do infame que a seqüestrou. Estamos retornando ao acampamento.¬ Apontou os cavalo adiante.¬ Bankotsu nos guiará até lá com seus homens.

Dor e medo surgiram no semblante dela.

-#E Onigumo?

-#Não é mais uma ameaça. Não precisa mais se preocupar com ele.

Os olhos azuis de Kagome, inundados pelas lágrimas, brilhavam ao luar.

-# Você tentou me avisar, mas eu não o ouvi.

Inu Yasha sorriu e limpou uma lágrima do canto de cada um dos olhos azuis.

-#É uma lutadora, Kagome, e ganhou tempo até chegarmos. O infame não teve chance a abusar de você. Cookie tratará de seus machucados com suas poções milagrosas, e logo você se livrará desse olho roxo.

-#Não sabia que um homem podia ser tão cruel.¬ Kagome estremeceu, e seus olhos se fecharam. Tornaram a abrir, lentamente, e ela o fitou.¬ Você tinha razão, Inu Yasha Taisho. Nem todos os homens são cavalheiros, mesmo aqueles que julgamos ser.

-#Relaxe e tente dormir um pouco, pelo menos até chegarmos ao acampamento.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-#O que houve com os guardas que me vigiavam? Onigumo disse que colocou algo no café deles.

-#Parece que sim. Mas estão bem. Cookie tem tudo sob controle.

Inu Yasha respirou aliviado quando Kagome se aconchegou contra seu peito. O cheiro de lilás inundou seus sentidos, e apesar de todos o esforço, seu corpo enrijeceu. Pouco depois, já próximos do acampamento, ele detestou a ideia de precisar se afastar dela. Kagome final mente conseguira relaxar e agora dormia serena.

Ele conduziu o cavalo até a carroça e desmontou. Carregou-a nos braços e a deitou na cama sem que Kagome despertasse.

Mas, quando tentou se afastar, ela arregalou os olhos e o impediu, dizendo:

-# Não vá Inu Yasha.

Ele sorriu e pegou suas mãos delicadas.

-#Achei que você gostaria de se vestir com suas próprias roupas.

Kagome puxou as cobertas firmemente sobre si.

-#Adoraria tomar um banho.

-#Não prefere que Cookie aqueça um pouco de água? Você poderá se banhar aqui dentro.

Ela fez que não.

-#Peça aos homens para armar a tenda de banho para mim, se não se importa.

Inu Yasha falo com o homem que estava do lado de fora da carroça, e ele respondeu:

-#Tudo certo, _patron_. Bankotsu já havia providenciado. Inu Yasha agradeceu e virou para Kagome. Encontrou-a sentada na cama, ainda envolta em sua jaqueta.

-#Vou deixá-la sozinha, para que possa vestir algo.

-#Voltará para o rebanho?

-#Não. Suikotsu sabe onde levar os animais. Ele partirá com o rebanho ainda esta noite para Spanish Oaks. Ficarei perto da carroça. Gostaria de um pouco de café?

-# Não um banho primeiro.

Fora da carroça, Toby estendeu a Inu Yasha uma xícara de café preto e quente.

-#Como está a senhorita?

Inu Yasha deu os ombros.

-#Não sei ao certo. Sei apenas que ela só pensa em tomar banho.

Kagome surgiu á entrada da carroça, no brilho daquele belo amanhecer, dentro de um roupão felpudo. Inu Yasha a ajudou a descer. Caminhou devagar ao lado dela até a tenda de banho.

-#Estarei no córrego¬ comunicou ele.¬ Há quatro homens por perto. Chame, se precisar de ajuda.

Ela assentiu.

-#Ficarei bem. Não se preocupe.

Inu Yasha se afastou. No córrego, Toby o aguardava com uma muda de roupas limpas.

-#Como estão os caubóis que tomaram o café que Onigumo preparou?¬ Inu Yasha perguntou ao criado.¬ Será que foram envenenados?

-#Não sei dizer. Antes de se recolher ele levou café para todos os rapazes. Disse que aquilo os manteria em alerta. Mas o café os apagou. Nunca vi nada parecido, nem no cais de Londres.

Inu Yasha sorriu, entrando na água fria.

-#Ainda sonha com a vida de lutador de rua no porto de Londres, Toby? Pensei que estivesse civilizado.

-#Estou tão satisfeito aqui como pulgas em um cão bem nutrido. O senhor me fez um grade favor no dia em que me pegou na calçada e me levo para casa.¬ Sente saudade de circular entre a nobreza da velha Inglaterra, senhor?

-#Não mais. Agora só quero ver minha casa construída e me estabelecer.

-#E como pretende construí aqui no meio do nada?

-#Duvida que eu consiga? Já comprei a mobília, em Nova Orleans, e os vendedores aguardam minhas ordens para despachá-la. Teremos muito trabalho pela frente, até que a casa fique pronta e devidamente mobiliada.

De repente ambos ouviram uma voz. Um vaqueiro, do outro lado da margem do rio, gesticulava naquela direção. Toby se aproximou, e os dois homens trocaram algumas palavras. Ele então retornou para Inu Yasha. Pegou uma camisa e lhe entregou.

-#É a senhorita. Parece que há algo errado com ela. Está chorando, dentro da tenda de banho, e não responde a nem um deles.

Inu Yasha vestiu a calça e a camisa, e Toby o seguiu levando suas botas. Ao chegar perto da tenda, ele fez um gesto para Toby se afastar.

-#O que está havendo, Angel? Você está bem?

Não houve nenhuma resposta, além de um soluço.

-#Vista o roupão e saia daí. Vou acompanhá-la até a carroça.¬Ele aguardou, mas nada aconteceu. Olhou em torno e viu alguns vaqueiros formando um semicírculo ao redor deles, parecendo tão desamparados quanto Inu Yasha se sentia.¬ Saiba que arrumarei uma boa encrenca se entra para tira-la daí. Há pelo menos dez vaqueiros de olho em mim, prontos para atirar quando eu sair. É o que você quer?

Como resposta, ele ouviu o de um sorriso. Sorrindo, Inu Yasha suspirou aliviado.

-#Estou usando roupão, mas não sei se conseguirei sair. Meus homens ainda têm armas apontadas contra você?

Inu Yasha fez um gesto para Bankotsu responder.

-#Não, señorita. O patron tem permissão para entrar.

-#Obrigada, Bankotsu.

Dentro da carroça, Inu Yasha encontrou-a sentada em um pequeno banco, usando roupão e uma toalha enrolada na cabeça.

-#É melhor que deixe seus homens verem como você está bem.

Segurá-la foi como segurar um travesseiro de pluma, macio e pequeno. Maldição. Não era hora de seu corpo mostrar o quanto a desejava. Kagome acabara de passar por uma das experiências mais traumatizantes que uma mulher pode enfrentar, e ali estava ele, desejando-a.

Ela falou com Bankotsu sobre o ombro de Inu Yasha.

-#Como estão seus homens?

Bankotsu tirou o chapéu.

-#Bem, señorita. Não se preocupe.

-#Graças a Deus. Vou rezar um terço em agradecimento. E por favor, não os castigue. Eles não tiveram culpa.

-# Cuidar de sua segurança é responsabilidade deles, señorita. Esta é uma terra severa e eles sabem disso. Nós não sobrevivemos aos comanches, ao exército mexicano em guerra com os texanos para permitir que um único gringo seqüestre a jóia mais preciosa de dom Rafael.¬ Bankotsu colocou o chapéu na cabeça.¬ Mas vou considerar seu pedido.

-#Não foi só um pedido, Bankotsu.

Inu Yasha julgou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso cruzar a expressão de Bankotsu.

-#Sí, señorita.

Kagome se sentiu melhor após se vestir e tomar o desejum preparado pelo cozinheiro do acampamento. Inu Yasha não precisou usar de muita persuasão para convencê-la a descansar um pouco em vez de sair para cavalgar.

Antes de voltar á carroça, Kagome teimou em ver Rojo. Ela o acariciou e sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto mais de uma dúzia de homens a observava. Enfim, ela pediu a Cookie que lhe levasse um pouco de aloé vera para tratar dos arranhões do cavalo.

-#Lamento muito que aquele monstro o tenha ferido, Rojo. Mas Inu Yasha o mandou para longe. Ele não torna rá a feri-lo.

Inu Yasha e Bankotsu trocaram olhares e, quando Inu Yasha tornou a fitá-la, no rosto de Kagome havia uma estranha expressão.

-#Você disse que o despachou para longe. Ele não virá atrás de nós, não é?

Inu Yasha sorriu.

-#Aquele desgraçado nunca mais a aborrecerá, ou a Rojo. Tem minha palavra.

-#Não montarei Rojo até que ele esteja curado. Por favor pegue minha cela. Há outro cavalo que eu possa montar?

-#Temos uma excelente égua. Souta a trouxe de San Antonio para cruzar com Rojo.¬ Inu Yasha a ergueu para que subisse na carroça.¬ Os homens seguirão atrás e á frente da carroça. Chame Toby se precisar de algo.

Ela franziu a testa e se firmou segurando-se no ombro dele.

-#Você vai cuidar do rebanho?

-#Não, Angel. Serei um dos que seguirão atrás da carroça. Um sorrizo iluminou seu rosto contundido. Após deitar na cama estreita; Kagome fechou os olhos e a imagem de Onigumo inundou sua mente. Inu Yasha felizmente a localizara a tempo. Não estava machocada, exceto onde Onigumo a atingira.

Por que então não consegui superar aquela sensação de que precisava de outro banho? Inu Yasha a veria agora como algo sujo? Ele a viu seminua. Teria sentido repulsa diante da idéia de outro homem tê-la tocado tão intimamente? Kagome não notou nenhuma diferença no modo de tratá-la. No trajeto de volta para o acampamento, ele fora gentil e atencioso, como seu pai ou seu irmão teriam sido.

Suspirou. Quando Inu Yasha a beijou, ela sentiu-se derreter por dentro, e seus joelhos amoleceram.

Olhou para fora pela parte de trás da carroça, elá estava ele, no cavalo, acompanhando-a de perto. Permaneceu deitada durante algum tempo, então se levantou.

-#Inu Yasha! Pode vir aqui? Preciso conversar com você.

Ele assentiu e entregou as rédeas ao vaqueiro mais próximo, antes de entrar.

Kagome apontou o banquinho.

-# Não quer se sentar?

-#Você está bem, Angel?¬ Inu Yasha sorriu, amável. Mas não era o mesmo sorriso que lhe dera na noite em que a beijou na varanda da fazenda.

Kagome suspirou.

-#Fisicamente, suponho que sim.¬ Ela o fitou e em seguida baixou o olhar. Seus cílios escuros pousaram como linhas de seda preta contra a pele branca.¬ Inu Yasha, diga exatamente o que Onigumo fez comigo.

-#Ele não fez nada.

Kagome teve de forçar as palavras a saírem de sua boca:

-#Sim, fez. Onigumo me tocou. Rasgou minha roupa ao meio e viu meu corpo como ninguém jamais viu antes, a não ser Kaede e minha mãe.¬ Poida sentir lágrimas ameaçando-a, mas forçou-se a não chorar.¬ Lutei com ele com todas as forças. Ele beliscou os meus...¬ Ela fez um movimento em direção aos seios, em seguida, deixou as mãos caírem sobre o colo.¬ Então tentou me beijar e eu o mordi. Não foi nada parecido com o modo como você me beijou. E agora, mesmo após tomar banho, me sinto suja em todos os lugares onde fui tocada.¬ Ela balançou a cabeça e seu brilhante cabelo escuro desabou como uma cascata ao redor dos ombros delicados.¬ Sou a unica culpada pelo que houve. Se não tivesse falado com ele, se não tivesse permitido que se aproximasse de mim, se não tivesse...

Inu Yasha pegou suas mãos trêmulas.

-#Não deve se culpar, Angel. Você nada fez de vergonhoso. Infelizmente, alguns homens crêem que precisam agredir mulheres para provar sua masculinidade. Isso só mostra que são covardes.¬ Acariciou os dedos dela.¬ Não pense mais nele, mas em como Souta era gentil. Pense em seu pai e como ele trata sua mãe. Não permita que aquele imbecil lhe tire algo tão precioso, Angel.

-#Mas ele tirou. Tirou minha inocência. A coisa mais preciosa que eu poderia dar ao homem que um dia será meu marido.

-#Não é verdade. Você continua tão pura como quando nasceu.¬ Inu Yasha olhou para fora e continuou:¬ Onigumo ficou furioso quando você o repeliu, e quis feri-la. Não lhe dê essa vitória. Algum dia um homem a abraçará com ternura, e você esquecerá qualquer outro antes dele.

Kagome contemplou os olhos âmbares.

-#Você me abraçará, Inu Yasha? Tornará a me beijar, para que eu possa esquecer o gosto da boca do infame na minha?

Ele hesitou por um momento tão logo que Kagome se sentiu constrangida. Puxou as mãos das dele e se afastou.

-#Sinto muito. Eu não tinha o direto de pedir isso.¬ Em busca de proteção, Kagome prendeu o roupão firmemente até o pescoço.¬ Você precisou me vestir. Deve ter sentido repulsa pelo que viu.

Inu Yasha se aproximou e ergueu-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a fitá-lo.

-# Saiba que, enquanto eu a vestia, em minha mente havia apenas uma preocupação: que você estivesse coberta quando seus vaqueiros voltassem. Mas, seja como for, desde então, tenho sido capaz de pensar bem pouco em outra coisas, além de suas formas perfeitas. Você é bela e desejável, Kagome Angélica Higurashi. A única razão de eu ter hesitado foi não ter certeza de ser forte o bastante para beijá-la e não querer mais.

Ela o encarou.

-#Neste momento, nem mesmo a ameaça de armas evitá que eu a beije.

E Inu Yasha virou a cabeça lentamente e roçou os lábios na boca sedutora de Kagome, fazendo com que ela suspirasse.

Depois de colocar as mãos de Kagome em seus ombros, Tomou-a nos braços e a beijou. Ignorando por completo os homens armados do lado de fora.

O vento açoitava o rosto de Inu Yasha enquanto ele prosseguia em direção a Spanish Oaks. A força do cavalo negro entre seus joelhos ajudava a aliviar sua crescente tensão. Hora preciso afastar-se de Kagome, ou acabaria sendo tão criminoso quanto Onigumo.

A doce e calorosa Kagome estava pronta pra ele, para fazerem amor. Assim pensando, Inu Yasha gemeu e amaldiçoou em voz alta. Ela confiara nele totalmente ao colocar o corpo maciu contra o seu. Sua pele era como a mais fina seda, e a boca, querido Deus, a mais doce e sensual que ele já provara.

Depois do beijo, Kagome se aconchegou e adormeceu em seus braços, confiante de que ele a manteria a salvo.

Até que a colocasse na cama e a cobrisse com a manta, Inu Yasha esteve perto de explodir. Cada músculo de seu corpo doía, e seu sangue corria mais rápido nás veias. Tudo que desejava era se enrolar junto a dela, em toda a sua inocência, com seu cabelo escuro como a noite espalhando pelo travesseiro.

Mas limitou-se apenas a estender a mão para pegar um punhado dos fios sedosos, e os enrolara entre os dedos, até que deslizassem e pousassem no braço branco e macia. O contraste de claro e escuro lhe evocou a lembrança do triângulo aconchegado entre suas coxas que ele vira ao resgatá-la da fúria de Onigumo.

Naquela hora, ela estava em estado de choque, desamparada, mas ainda sim, Kagome era uma perfeição de mulher. Então, Inu Yasha teve uma única preocupação: cobri-la antes que os homens se aproximassem. Agora porém, a imagem dos seios, brancos como marfim, parecia marcada a ferro em sua mente.

O tempo passava rápido enquanto o cavalo preto corria, e o sol subia alto no céu. Guiando lentamente o animal suado, Inu Yasha se esforçava para não pensar em Kagome.

Após parar o garanhão, no meio do nada, Inu Yasha apeou, tirou as rédeas do animal e bateu com carinho em seu pescoço.

-#Que culpa tem você se eu não tenho o menor auto controle?

Então conduziu o animal em um grande circulo, numa tentativa de acalmar ambos. Caminhando Inu Yasha observava a zona rural. A terra do Texas era verde e fértil, como Souta descrevia. A grama, uma mistura de centeiro selvagem, era alta, chegando a alcançar a barriga do cavalo. Nada na Inglaterra se comparava áquilo.

Ao deixar o acampamento naquela manhã, a névoa flutuando sobre o córrego assumira cores do amanhecer. As árvores espalhavam-se até onde os olhos conseguiam ver, entremeando os prados. Era o paraíso que Souta tão freqüentemente descrevia.

Enfim, exausto, Inu Yasha tornou a montar e percorreu o último trecho até Spanish Oaks.

**Olá mais um pedacinho rsrsrrs...  
O próximo vai ter hentai leve, daí eu respondo as reviews... Beijão pra Todas...**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome se espreguiçou, bocejou e sorriu. Queria sair com Inu Yasha para um passeio a cavalo, queria estar ao seu lado quando ele vise Spanish Oaks pela primeira vez.

Após vestir-se, chamou Toby. Desejava montar a égua que haviam selado para ela.

Enquanto os vaqueiros a ajudaram a montar, Kagome procurava algo com os olhos.

-#Onde está Inu Yasha?

-#Partiu antes do amanhecer¬ informou Bankotsu.¬ Calculou que a señorita fosse dormir a manhã inteira. Precisa de algo?

Um frio dolorido inundou seus sentidos enquanto ela tentava disfarçar os próprios sentimentos.

-#Nada importante. Afinal de contas, conduzir o rebanho até Spanish Oaks é mais importante. E Rojo? Como está?

-#Inquieto. Ele não gosta de ser conduzido, amarrado á sela de outro cavalo.

As sobrancelhas dela se elevaram.

-#Por que ele precisa ser conduzido? Os outro cavalos viajam soltos.

Bankotsu deu risada.

-#Mas os outros ou são castrados ou são éguas, com as quais o señor Taisho pretende iniciar sua criação de cavalos. Eles até gostam de se conduzidos pelos vaqueiros. Já Rojo está acostumado a conduzir.

Kagome contemplou as colinas distantes.

-#Entendo...Nós não estamos em nossas terras?

-#Sí, há algum tempo. Deveríamos estar vendo o lugar que o señor Taisho escolheu para construir sua Spanish Oahs.

A resolução de Kagome aumentou. Não podia permitir que os últimos acontecimentos a distraíssem de sua meta.

-#Nossa Spanish Oaks, Bankotsu. Souta deixou a parte dele pra mim. Creio que é algo que o señor Taisho gostaria de esquecer.

Ela saiu cavalgando, e quatro de seus vaqueiros entraram em linha com ela. Bankotsu era responsável por sua segurança, não o inglês arrogante. Suas emoções quase a deixaram sem controle, mas ela conseguiria recuperá-las a tempo. Não se deixaria influenciar pelos prazeres da carne, não importava o quanto o beijo dele foce delirante.

Na verdade, Inu Yasha não era diferente de Onigumo. Ele mentira quando disse que não a deixaria e tirou proveito do seu estado emocional para beijá-la. Decerto a única coisa que o impediu ir em frente eram as armas de seus homens.

Kagome não devia esquecer, nem por um momento, que o inglês alto e charmoso não queria compromisso, ou família. O fato de ter deixado a Inglaterra para se aventurar em terras desconhecidas era prova disso. Ele a usaria, da mesma maneira que Onigumo tentou usar. Seu pai seria o único homem no mundo em que poderia confiar?

No topo da próxima elevação, avistou a colina que seu irmão descrevera. A carroça onde a comida era preparada encontrava-se no ponto mais elevado da colina. Abaixo, o gado pastava satisfeito no vale entre a colina e a floresta.

A paisagem fez Kagome se lembrar do tempo em que ela e sua mãe freqüentavam o local. Havia um lago entre aquelas árvores. Ela amou o lugar desde a primeira vez em que ali esteve na infância. Seu pai sempre dissera que ali seria para onde eles se mudariam quando o país deixasse de ser tão selvagem.

Pondo os pensamentos de lado, Kagome percebeu que os homens quase haviam completado a construção de um duplo curral. Suikotsu trabalhara juntamente com os homens derrubando árvores e usando a madeira para cercar o curral, e deixá-lo forte o bastante para abrigar touros ou garanhões. Eles já haviam construído o menor dos dois anexos.

Os vaqueiros em poucos minutos ataram cordas á carroça de Kagome, e em seguida ajudaram a puxá-la para cima.

Ao chegarem ao topo, Kagome tirou o chapéu e protegeu os olhos da claridade do sol com a mão.

Os cavalos foram levados para pastar junto com o gado. Um dos vaqueiros amarrou Rojo a uma árvore, distante dos outros animais.

Kagome então ouviu um relinchar e virou a cabeça. Avistou um cavalo preto pastando mais a diante, seu dono.

Inu Yasha!

Ele interrompeu o trabalho e a fitou. A Tal distância, ela não pôde ver sua expressão.

Kagome desmontou, e um dos vaqueiros se aproximou para levar sua égua para junto do rebanho . Ela suspirou. Ali, junto á carroça, apesar do sol, estaria protegida do vento do norte. Estendeu a mão para dentro da carroça e puxou uma colcha. Olhou para as colinas e soube porque Souta escolhera aquele lugar para construir sua casa.

Podia sentir o sol de inverno dissipar sua tensão, e Kagome estendeu a colcha no chão. Por que não era capaz de apagar a sensação de ter os braços de Inu yasha ai seu redor, aquecendo-a como o sol fazia agora? Por que não conseguia esquecer como era se sentir segura, ao adormecer nos braços do inglês?

Inu Yasha abotoou a camisa enquanto escalava a colina. Ao chegar ao topo, seguiu em direção á carroça de Kagome e encontrou-a dormindo. Ela prendera o cabelo em uma trança longa e brilhante. Seu coração disparou ao se ajoelhar ao lado daquela linda mulher.

Ao som de passos, Inu Yasha se ergueu. Fez um gesto a Bankotsu para não chegar perto.

-#Eu sei, patron. Os vaqueiros me mantêm informado.

-#Ela está bem?

-#Parecia estar no princípio ...¬Bankotsu olhou para a jovem adormecida .¬É óbvio que ficou desapontada quando soube que o senhor havia deixado para trás.

Inu Yasha jogou a cigarrilha no solo e pisou nela.

-#É difícil explicar Bankotsu.

-#O senhor agiu corretamente. Não se pode esperar que um homem resista por muito tempo. Quando não dá mais para resistir, é melhor agir, ou fugir. Mas receio que a señorita não possa entender. Ela dispensou sua proteção.

Inu Yasha suspirou e olhou para o prado.

-#Foi melhor assim. Talvez ela decida voltar para casa. Há muito a ser feito por aqui, e minha atenção estaria dividida entre o trabalho e sua segurança.

Bankotsu sorriu.

-#Ah! Então é a segurança dela que o preocupa?

Inu Yasha fitou para a figura adormecida.

-#Não exatamente. Na verdade, confesso que não sei. As coisas aqui são diferentes do lugar de onde vim.¬ Esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, atento á beleza ígnea deitada atrás dele.¬ Só sei que quero este lugar para chamar de meu. E quero estar aqui para participar da construção, de tudo! E aprender o que precisarei fazer. Spanish Oaks deve ser a minha primeira preocupação .¬ Inu Yasha olhou sobre o ombro, para Kagome, ainda adormecida.¬ Ela é muito delicada, e não está acostumada com o trabalho. Talvez depois da casa construída...

-#Precisarei partir, mas deixarei Suikotsu com o señor. Ele sabe tudo sobre vigilância e construção.¬ Bankotsu sorriu para o homem mais jovem.¬ Enviaremos a ajuda de que necessitar para construir a sua fazenda.

Inu Yasha observou os caubóis envolvidos na construção do curral.

-#Suikotsu tinha os homens trabalhando quando cheguei. Ele disse que a próxima coisa a ser erguida será o celeiro. Parece que a casa principal terá de esperar.

Bankotsu riu.

-#Terá ajuda suficiente para dar início á construção da casa. Pense pequeno no início, algo onde mais tarde poderá construir em volta. Uma cozinha grande para cozinhar, viver e comer durante algum tempo e talvez...um quarto.

As pequenas linhas de sorriso ao redor dos olhos de Inu Yasha se aprofundaram.

-#Vou querer um jardim florido. Uma casa não parecerá uma casa sem um jardim.

Sorrindo Bankotsu olhou para Kagome.

-#Sí, patron. Enviarei um jardineiro. O senhor terá um pomar onde poderá plantar frutas e legumes, como também o seu jardim florido.

Kagome despertou com os relinchos dos cavalos e os gritos dos homens. Levantou-se meio zonza e olhou para o curral. Sua égua estava no local, assim como Rojo e o garanhão do Inu Yasha, ambos travando uma luta de vida ou morte.

-#Não façam isso! Eles a matarão!¬ ela gritou, antes de sair correndo na direção do curral.

Seu pai explicara por que não se colocavam dois garanhões juntos; eles lutariam até a morte pelas éguas. Por que os homens não os separaram?

Kagome não imaginava que uma luta entre garanhões fosse tão brutal. O preto mordeu o pescoço e a perna de Rojo. Então as gigantescas bestas começaram a dar a dar repetidos coices entre si, se esfolando até sangrar, o tempo todo desafiando o domínio da fêmea.

Os vaqueiros tentavam separá-los usando cordas, mas nenhum deles se atrevia a se aproximar.

Inu Yasha gritava:

-#Levem a égua para o lago!

Com horror, Kagome o viu se aproximar até ficar atrás dos garanhões, gritando enquanto tentava recuperar o controle do cavalo preto.

Os homens então começaram a atirar laços nos pescoços dos animais. Rojo foi laçado pelos caubóis que o puxavam pela corda. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de lado relinchando. O preto aplainou as orelhas, então baixou a cabeça. Levantou as patas dianteiras e se aprontou para pisar em Rojo. Foi quando pelo menos quatro quatro laços circularam seu pescoço. O animal berrou e continuou atacando, querendo atingir os homens que o prendiam.

Até que Kagome chegasse ao curral, cada um dos cavalos relinchava, bufava, lutando contra as cordas. Suikotsu e seus homens faziam força para puxar Rojo fora dali.

Inu Yasha a viu de soslaio e ordenou:

-#Tirem-na daqui! Onde diabos se meterem os homens de Bankotsu?

Antes que Bankotsu pudesse responder, os vaqueiros a puxaram para fora do curral. O cavalo preto assustou-se e recuou. Com atenção centrada em Kagome, Inu Yasha acabou sendo nocauteado e se viu bob as patas poderosas do cavalo.

Kagome abriu a boca para gritar, mas sua voz não saiu. O cavalo o mataria se o atingisse na cabeça!

O garanhão empinou, mantendo as patas dianteiras no ar pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e finalmente desceu tentando atingir Inu Yasha. Os homens puxaram as cordas quase estrangulando o animal¬ e por fim o derrubaram¬, dominando o suado e trêmulo garanhão.

Inu Yasha deslizou entre as pernas dele, ao mesmo tempo em que falava com o animal, não ousando tocá-lo.

-#Bom garoto, Sable Cloud. Só mais um pouco e estarei fora do caminho. Esse é o meu garoto.

Inu Yasha por fim rolou de lado, e para longe das patas do animal. Sable Cloud esperneava no chão. Balançava a cabeça tentando se livrar das cordas emaranhadas. Inu yasha ficou de pé e se aproximou do cavalo, murmurando, primeiro em inglês, então em espanhol, nada fazendo sentido.

Ao primeiro toque de Inu Yasha , Sable Cloud tremeu e sacudiu a cabeça. Alguns minutos mais e ele cutucou Inu yasha na barriga num gesto amigável.

-#Comecem a soltar as cordas, uma de cada vez. Vou retirar os laços do pescoço dele.

Após remover todos os laços, um a um, Inu Yasha fez o cavalo caminhar ai redor do curral.

-#Teremos de elevar a cerca, Suikotsu. Sable Cloud saltou sobre ela com facilidade.

-#Sí, patron.

-#Ele pegou a égua? Eu estava correndo para cá e não deu para ver. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido...¬ Inu Yasha apanhou um trapo de pano da cerca e o passou nas costas do cavalo.

-#Não, señor, a égua se esquivou. ¬ Suikotsu olhou para Kagome e acrescentou:¬ Bankotsu levou Rojo para o lago.

-#Ótimo. Mantenha-o lá por uns dois dias. Eu não creio que Sable Cloud tenha se ferido. E Rojo? Como está?

-#Bem. Mandei os homens cuidarem dele.

Vindo do lago, soou um relincho apavorante, e Kagome gritou:

-#Você precisam interrompê-los. Ela tem medo. Ele vai machucá-la.

Inu Yasha amarrou Sable Cloud e saltou sobre a cerca em direção a Kagome. Ela estava pálida, e os olhos azuis arregalados. Dois de seus vaqueiros a seguravam, impedindo-a de correr para o lago.

Inu Yasha sentiu a perna ferida doer ao puxar Kagome pelo braço e conduzi-la em direção ás carroças.

Kagome lutava como uma gata selvagem. Inu Yasha evitou seus punhos minúsculos até que a puxou contra si, impedindo-a de se mover.

-#Solte-me, seu tolo condescendente! Quem julga ser? Não lhe dei permissão para cruzá-la...¬Seus olhos azuis soltavam faíscas de raiva, e a cor retornou ás suas faces.

-#Estou apenas fazendo aquilo que Souta faria. Foi para isso que ele a comprou. Ela está na época de cruzar. Mas acho que não preciso dizer isso. Você sabe que precisaremos cruzá-la mais de uma vez, para assegurar que ela prenhe.¬ Inu Yasha a fez sentar no chão sobre a colcha.

-#Rojo e muito grande, e depois de ter lutado com seu cavalo, ele a ferirá¬ ela protestou.

O relincho da égua amedrontada acoou ecoou pelo prado. Tremendo, Kagome se virou para correr para o lago, mas Inu Yasha a deteve.

-#Não está ouvindo? Ela está com medo.

Inu Yasha abaixou o tom de voz:

-#Isso é normal. Ela nunca cruzou. Bankotsu e alguns de seus vaqueiros estarão lá, e tomarão todas as precauções. Não deixarão Rojo feri-la. Nós precisamos de um potro, Angel. Prometo que ela ficará bem.

Kagome se esquivou de seu toque.

-#Espera que eu acredite em suas promessas?

-#Teremos que enviar Rojo de volta para casa de seu pai, Kagome. Bankotsu o levará quando retornar. Não podemos manter dois garanhões conosco. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos para mantê-los separados, mas agora, com eles lutando pelo controle das éguas...

-#Então despache o seu animal.¬ Kagome cruzou os braços diante do peito e o desafiou.

Inu Yasha suspirou, tirou o chapéu da cabeça e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

-#Preciso dele aqui.¬ Ao escutar a voz de Mack soando a distância, ele avisou:¬ Não se aproxime do lado durante algum tempo. Preciso cuidar de Sable Cloud.

-#Kagome observou-o afastar-se, notando pela primeira vez que mancava. A queda devia ter agravado o ferimento.

Ao longe ouviu o riso de Mack.

-#Lidou com aquele cavalo como um verdadeiro vaqueiro, patron. Só falta usar um par de botas descente e um lenço vermelho atado ao pescoço.

Inu Yasha olhou para as próprias botas de cano alto, que Toby polira naquela noite, e então fitou as do vaqueiro.

-#Obrigado, Mack, mas fico com as minhas. Elas me satisfazem plenamente.

O inglês a fitou, e os joelhos de Kagome amoleceram. As botas eram como parte dele, assim como o cabelo escuro e os olhos âmbares. Involuntariamente, ela sentiu um arrepio precorrer-lhe o corpo. Todos os homens ali pareciam pálidos em comparação a Inu Yasha.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Inu yasha e Bankotsu retornaram ás carroças para fazer uma refeição.

-#Os rapazes acenderam uma fogueira, perto do curral. Podem dormir no local até o celeiro ficar pronto. Pedi a Cookie para levar a carroça para lá após a ceia. Desse modo, o barulho não...¬ Inu Yasha contemplou a pequena figura de Kagome sentada, afastada, e continuou:¬ Não a perturbará, e lhe dará um pouco de privacidade.

Bankotsu assentiu.

-#Durante a noite, alguns vaqueiros se dividirão em turnos perto da carroça, e os demais formarão um grande círculo em torno dela.¬ Ao observar Inu Yasha, seu rosto demostrou preocupação.¬ Não pode esquecer que estamos em terras indígenas. Vi sinais deles hoje. Não há nada que façam melhor do que deslizar entre os animais e levar um rebanho, ou cavalos.

Inu Yasha franziu a testa.

-#E quanto ao gado?

-#Eles preferem os búfalos. Se o inverno for rigoroso, podem roubar algumas cabeças. Mas são os cavalos que querem. Especialmente o seu preto, ou a égua da señorita.

-#Quero que me mostre como localizar os sinais deles. Souta dizia que você era o melhor rastreador do texas.¬ Inu Yasha tornou a olhar na direção de Kagome.¬ Ainda tenho muito o que aprender sobre este país.

Bankotsu se serviu de café.

-#O jovem patron amava este país e se rebelou quando dom Rafael o mandou para a Espanha.

-#Ele me contou. A Espanha era a terra de seu pai, não dele.¬ Os olho de Inu Yasha se desviaram da figura feminina para a fogueira.¬ Souta não via a hora de voltar.¬ Mais uma vez ele olhou em direção a Kagome que agora subia na carroça.¬ Bankotsu como podemos convencê-la a voltar para casa?

Bankotsu deu os ombros.

-#Quem sabe? Talvez o senhor deixe de ser alvo de sua ira, quando mudar para o acampamento com seus vaqueiros e se mantiver ocupado todo o dia.

Inu Yasha se levantou, pegou a sela e o saco de dormir.

-# Tem razão. Acho que o bom senso de Kagome prevalecerá.

Os próximos dias passaram lentamente para Kagome, sem um livro para ler, nem um jardim para cuidar. Desacostumada á inatividade, ela sentia-se inquieta e com os pensamentos em casa, onde sua mãe se encontrava em meio a preparação da festa.

Durante muito tempo, Souta fora o responsável por cuidar dos festejos, na Cidade do México ou em San Antonio. Embora ainda lutando contra a dor da perda do seu irmão, Kagome sabia que precisava voltar pra casa. Fora egoísta, deixando seus pais sozinhos numa hora tão triste.

Decisão tomada, seria objetiva com o inglês insolente; mostraria a ele que não era somente a filha mimada de dom Rafael, podia sobreviver entre os caubóis e protegeria os interesses da família, a todo custo. Faria questão de informar que retornaria com freqüência, para inspecionar a sua metade de Spanish Oaks.

Alguns dos vaqueiros de seu pai ficariam, para ajudar no trabalho e fazer relatórios sobre o andamento das obras. Ela se encarregaria de providenciar e enviar o material necessário.

_É exatamente isso o que farei. Bankotsu providenciará uma lista do material e eu o despacharei para cá. Mostrarei ao presunçoso Inu Yasha Taisho que estou fazendo minha parte. Com a ateção que tem me dispensado ultimamente, ele nem notará minha ausência._

Naquela noite, após a ceia, um dos vaqueiros pegou o violão e começou a cantar canções românticas. Kagome entrou na carroça e penteou seu longo cabelo escuro, trançando-os em uma coroa ao redor da cabeça. Pegou o xale que sua mãe enviara e se agasalhou. Deixou a carroça e dirigiu-se á fogueira onde todos estavam reunidos.

Não falava com Inu Yasha havia muitos dias. Quanto mais perto chegava do fogo mais nervosa ficava.

Os vaqueiros levantaram ao vê-la menos o inglês egocêntrico. De costas para ele, Kagome se dirigiu a Suikotsu e Bankotsu:

-#Vim comunicar que amanhã retornarei para casa. Peço que preparem uma lista do material que vão precisar, para que eu providencie e despache para cá.

-# Sí, señorita, também preciso retornar. Partiremos ao amanhecer, se estiver de acordo¬ sugeriu Bankotsu.

Kagome empinou o queixo.

-#Pretendo vir aqui dentro de alguns dias, para ver o progresso na construção.¬ Ela apontou para a carroça.¬ Pensei em contratar alguns homens em San Antonio, e dar início a construção de minha fazenda.

Inu Yasha riu baixinho , atrás dela.

-#Fazenda de quem?

Kagome girou o corpo para encará-lo.

-#Minha, sr. Taisho. Meu irmão escolheu o lugar onde pretendia construir a casa de seus sonhos, é onde construirei a minha. Você pode construir a sua onde quiser.

Inu Yasha fez uma careta de dor ao tentar se erguer. Kagome olhou para o local onde ele colocara a mão na coxa. Havia sangue manchando a perna da calça. Preocupada, ela deu um passo na direção de Inu yasha, mas parou. Ele era bem crescido, e sabia se cuidar sozinho.

Inu Yasha tornou a rir e disse:

-#Pretendo construir na colina.

-#Lamento, mas lá não há lugar para duas residências.

-#Ela retrocedeu e dirigiu-se aos homens.¬ Estarei pronta ao amanhecer, Bankotsu. Suikotsu, você pretende ficar?

-#Sí, señorita, o señor Taisho me pediu que ficasse enquanto for necessário.

Kagome fitou Inu Yasha.

-#É óbivio que você será necessário. O sr. Taisho não conhece esta terra.

Assim dizendo, ela se encaminhou para a carroça, rezando para que seus joelhos não dobrassem. Por que aquele homem a afetava tanto? Nunca ninguém virara sua vida de cabeça para baixo como Inu Yasha Taisho fazia.

Inu Yasha a observou se afastar. Sentou-se e chamou Toby com um gesto de mão.

-#Estou sangrando de novo. Por favor, apanhe com Cookie um pouco daquela mistura de aloé vera e bandagens.

Toby se apressou para atender o pedido do patrão enquanto Suikotsu ajudava Inu Yasha.

-#Devia evitar fazer esforço, señor, inclusive ficar em pé, para dar um tempo para a ferida cicatrizar.

Inu yasha gemeu quando Toby, que já voltara, removeu a bandagem cheia de sangue e começou a limpar o ferimento.

-#Eu sei, e vou fazer isso agora.

Bankotsu aproximou-se de ambos e disse:

-#Então está decidido. Partiremos bem cedo pela manhã. Ela não saberá que o señor está ferido.

-#Não é só isso...¬ Inu Yasha passou a mão pelo cabelo.¬ Há muito a ser feito. Pretendo terminar o celeiro o quanto antes. Precisamos dele para proteger os potros e os bezerros. As éguas e os novilhos ficarão bem, a menos que sejamos surpreendidos por uma daquelas nevascas que Souta descreveu.

Suikotsu assentiu.

-#Será feito, patron. Seus homens e os meus vaqueiros têm trabalhado sem parar, preparando a madeira para o celeiro e o acampamento.

Inu Yasha riu.

-#Eu sei. De qualquer modo, o celeiro precisa ficar pronto antes do acampamento. As noites começam a esfriar, e se a temperatura continuar caindo, os homens ficarão contentes de compartilhar o teto com os animais.

Agora, com Kagome longe, ele poderia clarear o raciocínio. Não haveria necessidade de mentir para si mesmo. Porém jamais, enquanto vivesse, esqueceria sua inocência, ou o fogo que descobrira nela.

Kagome chegou á casa de seus pais ao amanhecer, e estar ali nunca pareceu tão bom.

Enquanto atravessavam os portões, sua mente traiçoeira se concentrava em Inu Yasha.

Quando se aproximavam do padoque, Bankotsu explicou por que Inu Yasha não apareceu para se despedir dela.

Os olhos de Kagome flamejaram.

-#Por que não me disse que ele não estava bem, Bankotsu?

Ele deu os ombros.

-#O que a señorita poderia ter feito? Cookie cuidará dele. O homem faz milagres com sua pomada de aloé vera e outras revas. O patron se manteve em pé, mesmo não devendo, porque queria que a señorita voltasse para casa.

Kagome desmontou e tirou o chapéu. Empurrou a longa trança para trás do ombro.

-#Inu Yasha me quer longe de lá, mas metade de Spanish Oaks me pertence. Você parece esquecer que meu irmão deu a própria vida por aquela terra.

Bankotsu mantinha o chapéu na mão, respeitosamente esperando a raiva de sua patroa esfriar.

-# Os sinais dos índios comanches estavam por toda a parte, e Inu Yasha disse que não conseguiria trabalhar estando preocupado com sua segurança.

Kagome colocou a mão nos quadris e o fitou, desafiante.

-# Então por que ele me mandou para casa só com a metade da escolta?

-#Não deve culpá-lo, señorita. Eu o convenci de que os comanches estavam de olho nos cavalos. Disse que viajaríamos durante o dia e com armas em punho. Por isso permiti que montasse seu cavalo, porque seria bem mais rápido. Fizemos a viagem de volta em metade do tempo que faríamos viajando com o rebanho.¬ Bankotsu torceu o chapéu nas mãos.¬ O patron é um bom homem, um cavalheiro, que coloca a sua segurança acima de tudo, señorita.

Kagome deu de ombros, olhou em torno e comandou:

-# Por favor, peça a alguém para cuidar de Rojo.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Bankotsu. A garota que ele vira crescer estava confusa quanto aos próprios sentimentos, e preferia demosntrar raiva a admitir que se apaixonara pelo inglês.

-#Sí señorita.

Ao se afastar, Kagome jurou que não daria a menor importancia ao que acontecia com aquele homem obstinado. Se ele não a queria em Spanish Oaks, ótimo?  
--

Na semana que se seguiu, Kagome se dedicou aos preparativos para o natal e á festa de sua mãe, na semana seguinte ao feriado religioso. Seu pai não se sentia bem, e sua mãe passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando do marido. A morte de Souta ainda era terrível para toda a família.

O médico havia conversado com ela, e confessou temer que dom Rafael tivesse sofrido um infarto parcial, o que o deixou com a saúde fragilizada. Uma cadeira de rodas fora providenciada, para que dom Rafael usasse quando estivesse extremamente cansado. Kagome vivia em tremor constate de que pudesse perder opai, como perdera o irmão.

Após falar com o médico, foi á procura do padre Santiago, para rezar por seus pais. Mesmo com a garantia do padre de que não cometera pecado algum no que dizia a respeito a Onigumo, ela não conseguia se libertar das dúvidas atormentando-a. Contara tudo ao padre, menos a verdade de seus sentimentos por Inu Yasha. Não se sentia segura quanto a isso, e não queria que ninguém soubesse deles, nem mesmo seu confessor.

Mesmo trabalhando até a exaustão, durante a noite, seu sono era agitado, pois sonhava com Inu Yasha. No início, os sonhos giravam em torno de seu ferimento e seu restabelecimento na fazenda. Então ela se vira na carroça, revivendo os momentos de quando ele a abraçara. E, quando despertava, ofegante, procurava em vão pela segurança dos braços dele.

Kaguya arqueou as sobrancelhas diante do vestido de cetim vermelho que sua filha escolhera para usar na festa, porém, estando dentro das barreiras da modéstia, nada comentou.

-#Esse decote é bastante exagerado para uma jovem de sua idade, Kagome¬ Kaede comentou, enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos de Kagome.

-#Tolice, Kaede. Mamãe usa decotes bem maiores. Além disso, quem estará aqui para notar isso?

-#Só os senhores Kouga, Houjo e Bowie, para não menciona o amigo de Souta, Juan Seguin.¬ Kaede suspirou.¬ Nenhum deles é casado, e receberiam um belo dote casando com você.

Kagome prendeu nas orelhas os brincos de rubis com pérolas.

-#Não acredito que Bowie algum dia amará outra mulher.

-#Nem sempre o amor envolve casamento, Kagome.

A jovem suspirou fundo.

-#No meu caso, só me casarei por amor, eu permanecerei solteira.

Kagome usava sapatos de cetim pretos, luvas pretas, leque preto e uma fita de cetim vermelho entrelaçada no cabelo escuro. Os toques em preto eram um sinal de luto por Souta.

Olhando-se no espelho, Kagome hesitou um momento e desejou saber o que Inu Yasha diria se pudesse vê-la.

-#Você não está ouvindo, Kagome. Precisa considerar os problemas que surgiram se Sam Houjo gostasse de você e decidisse cortejá-la. Ele é um político, minha criança, e um nome respeitável como o do seu pai não lhe proveria apenas dinheiro, mas o poder que o señor Houjo necessita. E quanto a Juan Seguin, há muito tempo ele almeja uma aliança entre as famílias.

Kagome pegou o leque e o abriu com impaciência.

-#Entendo aonde você quer chegar, Kaede, mas não estou á procurar um marido. Não pretendo me casar tão cedo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Kagome e Kaguya mantinham-se ao lado de dom Rafael, dando boas-vindas aos convidados. Bandas tocavam no salão de baile, como também no pátio lá fora. O pessoal de dom Rafael misturava-se aos mexicanos ricos e os texanos donos de terras. Mas exasperava Kagome o fato de que, para todos os lugares para onde se virava, a conversa girava em torno do general Naraku Lopez de Santa anna e do exército que ele reunia no méxico.

De repente, Kouga se curvou em uma reverência diante dela.

-#Creio que esta seja a nossa dança, señorita.

Kagome aceitou a mão estendida, e juntos caminhavam para a pista.

Ela sorria para o cavalheiro enquanto dançavam, embora sentisse um estranho formigamento na nuca. Quando Kouga a girou ao redor do salão , ela avistou um homem alto vestido de preto que conversava com seus pais.

-#Inu Yasha!¬ sussurrou, meio temerosa, meio em antecipação.

Retornou a atenção a Kouga Austin.

-# Podemos parar? Estou com sede.

Kouga lhe ofereceu o braço e a conduziu á poncheira. A música ia recomeçar quando James Bowie se aproximava do casal.

-#Agora é minha vez, señorita.

Nervosa, Kagome largou o ponche e aceitou o braço do rapaz.

Notou que Inu Yasha a fitava com insistência e sorriu para seu companheiro, fingindo não tê-lo notado.

Quando a dança terminou, Sam Houjo surgiu ao seu lado.¬ Creio que é minha vez de dançar com a linda dama, James. Você me permite?

James Bowie a entregou com relutância e, quando a música começou, Houjo a conduziu em torno do salão. Não vendo Inu Yasha em nenhum lugar, Kagoem não sabia se ficava aliviada ou desapontada. Antes de a dança terminar, Inu Yasha retornou para o lado de dom Rafael trazendo uma folha de papel na mão.

O que seria? Kagome quis saber. Seus pais caminharam para o palco improvisado onde a banda tocava e esperaram até a música terminar.

Inu Yasha surgiu ao lado de Kagome. Afastou-a de Houjo e colocou a mão dela em seu braço. Os dois homens assentiram um ao outro e conversaram educadamente, tratando-se pelo primeiro nome. Kagome desejou saber quando Inu Yasha conhecera Houjo. Os dois, ambos atraentes, tinham a mesma altura, mas eram completamente opostos na cor de cabelo.

Inu Yasha a impeliu na direção da banda, e ela protestou, tentando manter seu frágil controle.

-#Acredito que você se interessará pelo pronunciamento de seu pai.

Dom Rafael deu um passo adiante e ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

-#Eu e minha esposa, Kaguya Caitlin, gostaríamos de aproveita a oportunidade para anunciar o noivado de nossa filha, Kagome Angélica, com Inu Yasha Taisho, de Spanish Oasks.¬ Dom Rafael indicou o casal, e Inu Yasha sorriu largo.

Atônita, Kagome não acreditava nos próprios ouvidos. Como Inu Yasha convencera seus pais de que ela concordaria com aquele absurdo? Ia protestar quando Inu Yasha a beijou. A multidão aplaudiu. Enquanto ele a beijava, Kagome lutava contra seus braços fortes. Então, ele a puxou e sussurrou:

-#Não faça mais nenhum espetáculo esta noite, além do que já fez.

Inu yasha girou com ela ai ritmo da valsa que a banda começou a tocar. Como um simples beijo poderia afetá-la tanto? Mas o beijo nada teve de simples. Kogome o sentiu até os dedos dos pés. Se Inu Yasha não a tivesse segurado, talvez tivesse caído.

-#Não sei do que está falando. Nem o que pretende com esse comunicado ridículo.

-#Inesperado, talvez, mas ridículo, não. Seu pai me procurou para falar sobre o nosso noivado antes de eu viajar...isto é, antes de nos viajarmos para Spanish Oaks. Falei com ele esta noite, e sugeri que, diante do fato de você ter viajado sozinha comigo, deveria anunciar de vez o compromisso, ou sua reputação estaria arruinada.

Kagome olhou em torno, para as pessoas que os observavam, e tentou disfarçar o aborrecimento.

-#Você deve ter enloquecido. Nós não estávamos sozinhos. Havia uma dúzia de vaqueiros do meu pai, além de seus homens.

-#Eles não servem como acompanhantes para uma jovem solteira, e você sabe disso. Se estivesse na companhia de seu noivo e sob a vigilância constante do homem de confiança de seu pai, não haveria o menor problema. E quanto ao seu comportamento escandaloso desta noite...

Ela tentou se afastar, mas os braços fortes a seguraram.

-#Comportamento escandaloso? Como assim? Nada fiz que meus pais reprovassem.

-#De fato não fez, apenas flertou com todos os homens solteiros na festa. Decidi que seria mais prático anunciar nosso noivado do que desafiá-los para um duelo. Kouga falou com seu pai sobre uma possível aliança entre suas famílias.¬ Olhou de relance para seu amplo decote e os seios arredondados.

É de admirar o fato de nenhum deles tê-la arrastado para fora e tomado as liberdades que seu vestido sugere.

Furiosa, Kagome teria lhe dado as costas, mas Inu yasha forçou-a a ficar com ele.

-# Minha esposa não mostrará o corpo em público para que outro homens admirem aquilo que é _exclusivamente _meu.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo.

-#Kouga foi o melhor amigo amigo do meu irmão , antes de ele viajar para a Espanha, onde o conheceu. Kouga seria uma escolha melhor para marido do que um inglês arrogante e dominador. Não sou sua esposa, e nunca serei! E me vestirei do modo que mais me agradar.

-# Não mais. Logo que houver uma casa em Spanish Oaks, minha querida, você se tornará a sra. Kagome Angélica Sumpter Taisho. Até então, terá de agir e se vestir como se fôssemos casados.

Inu Yasha praticamente a ergueu do chão enquanto a escoltava á porta da varanda.

Kagome o empurrou para longe assim que ultrapassaram a soleira.

-# Tire suas mãos de mim! Você deve ter enlouquecido. Logo que eu falar com meu pai, esse noivado absurdo será rompido.

Inu Yasha sorriu de modo demoníaco e se aproximou dela.

-#Não tenha tanta certeza, minha bela. Creio que não preciso lembrá-la do quanto apreciou o modo como a toquei.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Inu Yasha a puxou contra si e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. A mente de Kagome girou diante da sensação de ter o corpo envolto por aqueles braços fortes. Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés, buscando mais um de seus beijos arrebatadores. Como pensar em reagir quando aquela boca faminta a tentava, impedindo-a de raciocinar? Aquele homem a trasportava do auge da fúria ao pináculo do prazer com apenas um toque de seus lábios sedutores.

Sua braveza enfraquecia enquanto os beijos tiravam-lhe o fôlego.

-# Não e justo!¬ ela protestou e tentou afastá-lo.

Inu Yasha ergueu a cabeça e a contemplou.

-#Tem razão. Não é justo você enlouquecer outro homens com esse decote escandaloso quando sabe que eles jamais a terão.

Os olhos de Inu Yasha tinham um brilho dourado que ela jamais vira.

Kagome deslizou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Inu Yasha, e ele a ergueu nos braços e a beijou enquanto a carregava na direção do jardim interno. Devagar, colocou-a no chão e a segurou contra sua virilidade. Tomou posse dos lábios macios, enquanto seu corpo se movia sensualmente contra o dela.

Kagome ouviu um gemido profundo, masculino, escapar da garganta de Inu Yasha. O cheiro dele a inebriava. Chamas de paixão alarmaram dentro dela.

Foi só quando Kagome ouviu o fogo crepitar na lareira que se deu conta de que estavam diante da porta de seu quarto. As luzes dos abjures eram fracas, mas ela podia ver a expressão de Inu Yasha na claridade do fogo crepitante. Estremeceu ao se lembrar de Onigumo se erguendo sobre ela.

-#Está tudo bem, Angel. Estou aqui, você está segura. Não deixarei que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

O próximo beijo que lhe deu começou suave até que os dedos dela agarraram seu cabelo, como se agarrasse á vida.

-#Senti sua falta, Angel. Só Deus sabe como as noites se tornaram solitárias sem você.

Com a boca colada a dela, Inu Yasha agarrou-lhe os quadris e a puxou contra sua rigidez. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço e o ombro nu.

-#É isso o que você faz comigo, Angel. Foi por isso que a deixei para trás a caminho de Spanish Oaks. Eu a queria tanto que temia não conseguir me controlar. Então decidi me afastar. Você estava tão frágil...E precisava de um tempo.

Os olhos azuis de Kagome se fecharam com paixão, e ela o beijou. Inu Yasha penetrou a boca ansiosa coma língua.

Kagome queria mais e agarrou-se a ele, seus sentidos despertados, e cada toque enviava faíscas alucinantes ao centro de sua feminilidade. Inu Yasha recuou um pouco e gemeu.

-# Eu sei, doce Angel, eu sei.¬ Ele beijou-lhe o pecoço e a ergueu até que pudesse entrar o rosto no delicioso vale entre os seios.¬ Quero provar sua doçura, Angel... Você me permite fazer isso?

Kagome tocou-lhe o rosto, todos os pensamentos sobre Spanish Oaks se foram, e a raiva se transformou em um desejo tão forte que ela não sabia como saciar.

-#Sim, Inu Yasha...

A mão dele cobriu um seio antes de deslizar para a cintura.

-#Seus seios me pertencem. Ninguém poderá vê-los, nem tocá-los.¬ Contemplando os olhos azuis, ele sussurrou:¬ Juro que não a machucarei... Se quiser que eu para, é só pedir. Mas quero que sinta minhas mãos em você, para jamais esquecer que pertence a mim, a mais ninguém.

Inu Yasha aguardou até que Kagome levantasse os braços acima da cabeça e se alongasse sensualmente contra ele. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou, enquanto baixava sua calçola até o chão.

-#Perfeição, perfeição absoluta...

Acariciou as pernas esbeltas, levando os dedos a tocar o ninho sedoso entre suas pernas, com a qual sonhava todas as noites. Quando ele a cobriu coma mão, Kagome agarrou seu pulso.

-#Tudo bem, Angel. Aperte meu braço se não gostar do que faço.

Inu Yasha iniciou uma jornada de beijos enquanto movia a palma contra o ventre dela. Beijou os quadris arredondados, na linha invisível onde a perna esbelta e o corpo se encontravam. Deslizou a mão para acariciar a parte interna das cochas, até que ela as abriu. Então se inclinou para alcançar o ponto máximo de sua feminilidade, mas parou quando a mão dela apertou seu braço.

-#Que foi, Angel? Não gosta disto? Você é minha, é natural querer tocá-la.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, em um esforço para impedir que tremesse.

-#Não sei o que pretende fazer.

-#Quando nos casarmos, eu entrarei em você e a tornarei minha. Esta noite, só quero tocá-la, minha querida. Confie em mim, não vou feri-la, apenas lhe proporcionar prazer.

Inu yasha aguardou pela resposta dela, reconhecendo o temor nos olhos azuis. Puxou-a contra si.

-#Gostou quando eu a toquei?

Kagome assentiu.

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou entre beijos:

-#Deixará que eu lhe mostre a satisfação que uma mulher pode sentir?

-#Tenho medo das sensações que você desperta em mim...É como se perdesse totalmente o controle sobre mim mesma.¬ Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos.

Inu Yasha a tomou no colo e a pôs deitada na cama.

-#Eu perdi o controle na primeira vez em que a toquei, e desde então nada mais foi igual. Creio que jamais obterei o suficiente de você...Não quero perder nenhum centímetro de seu corpo.¬ Quando ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe os seios, Kagome arqueou as costas.¬ Gosta disto?

Kagome fez que sim, e as mãos másculas deslizaram até sua cintura. Ele separou as coxas macias. Alcançou o triângulo de pêlos e sentiu a umidade morna lhe dar boas-vindas. As pernas de Kagome se abriram, e Inu Yasha apertou-a contra sua necessidade palpitante.

-#Relaxe, Angel, e deixe que as sensações a levem ás alturas.¬ E retornou á fonte terna de seu prazer. Sugava-lhe o seio no mesmo ritmo que seus dedos a faziam delirar.

-#O que está acontecendo, Inu Yasha? Oh, Deus, o que está acontecendo?

-#Deixe-se levar, meu anjo... Não vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

-# Inu Yasha!!

A expressão de Kagome quando alcançou o clímax o maravilhou. Surpresa, espanto, e finalmente prazer. Ele continuou tocando, acariciando, até ela relaxar em seus braços.

Após uma longa pausa, Inu Yasha a puxou para si e a abraçou.

-#Entendeu agora, meu anjo. Você é minha?

Kagome tornou a assentir. Ele a cobriu.

-#Gostaria de poder ficar e abracá-la durante toda a noite, mas preciso partir. Agora, durma, Angel. Ficarei aqui até que adormeça.

Kagome pegou na mão de Inu Yasha e colocou-a no rosto. Após se aconchegar contra ele, logo adormeceu.

Inu Yasha removeu o anel familiar em seu dedo mínimo e o deslizou no dedo médio de Kagome. Levantou-se e se alongou. Precisava sair para tomar ar fresco. Estava a ponto de explodir. Naquela noite, mais cedo, quando viu Kagome dançando com aqueles homens, descobriu o que teria de fazer. Foi até a escrivaninha de dom Rafael, encontrou o acordo de noivado e o assinou. Ao entregar o documento ao pai de Kagome, pediu que o noivado fosse anunciado na festa. Sabia que seria arriscado, mas vira a paixão brilhando nos olhos dela, e não permitiria que outro homem experimentasse o mesmo.

Saiu para a varanda e respirou fundo. Tinha de retornar a Spanish Oaks, e queria que Kagome entendesse que lhe pertencia, e que só ele lhe proporcionaria tais delícias.

Retornando a festa, Inu Yasha pediu aos pais dela que viessem com ele até o corredor. Lá, explicou que Kagome tivera uma dor de cabeça súbita, talvez por conseqüência da excitação, e se recolhera. Ele lhes falou mais adiante que precisava voltar para Spanisk Oaks e lhes pediu que a ajudassem a intender. Incapaz de lhes dar uma data específica de quando voltaria, disse que queria que o casamento acontecesse no começo da primavera. Até lá, teria a casa pronta.

Antes de Inu Yasha sair, Kouga chegou a porta da frente.

-#Considerou meu pedido, Inu Yasha?

Ele colocou o chapéu na cabeça e suspirou.

-#Aceitarei ser um de seus Rangers por três meses, mas precisarei inspecionar periodicamente o meu pessoal. Lamento, mas não posso me dedicar em tempo integral aos Rangers.

Kouga ofereceu-lhe a mão.

-#Isso é tudo o que peço. Sua área de ação será entre a colônia de Waterloo e a aldeia dos comanches. Precisamos que você alerte Waterloo se os índios decidirem nos atacar, ainda mais se Naraku marchar contra San Antonio.

-#Quanto tempo calcula que levará para chegar aqui?¬ Inu yasha olhou para a vanda do quarto de Kagome e se inquietou ao pensar nela dormindo ali.¬ Eu me preocupo com Kagome e a família Higurashi.

-#Não chegará antes de maio ou junho. Até lá, estaremos prontos para receber o maldito.

Inu Yasha estreitou os olhos.

-#Como eu também. Os Rangers estão sendo formados para proteger nossas colônias no Oeste contra os índios, e não para lutar contra Karaku. Falei com Sam sobre formar um exército do Texas para enfrentar Naraku quando a ocasião chegar.

-#Então, estamos entendidos, Kouga.¬ Os olhos âmbares de Inu Yasha eram indecifraveis.¬ Minha prioridades sempre serão Kagome e Spanish Oaks.

Instantes depois, Inu Yasha montou em Sable Cloud, detestando deixar Kagome. Tudo o que gostaria de fazer era se deitar naquela cama e fazer amor com ela até o amanhecer.

**Bom como prometido atualizei antes do combinado, que era para ser só no sábado, estou colocando um dia antes...**

**Fiquei super feliz pelos comentários que é o que incentiva escrever mais rápido...**

**Agradecimentos á:- Gabizinha, Hiddenstoryteller, individua do mal, Thata-chan, Ana Spizziolli e a pequena rin...**

Se der até quarta-feira eu coloco o próximo cap...  
Beijão pra Todas e espero que tenham gostado...Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com este casal...rsrsrsr


	11. Chapter 11

A claridade do dia acordou Kagome. A sensação dos lençóis de cetim contra seu corpo lhe trouxe á memória as palavras de Inu Yasha ao dizer que a queria e a sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo. Suspirou. Nada a preparara para as sensações maravilhosas que Inu Yasha lhe despertara. O que havia naquele homem, para transformá-la em argila, para moldá-la como lhe agradasse?

Não entendia a atitude de seu pai. Inu Yasha fora, pelo menos em parte, o responsável pela morte de Souta. Era o mesmo homem que tentava enganá-la com falsas promessas para se apossar da herança que seu irmão lhe deixou.

Lançando as cobertas para o lado, alcançou o roupão e o vestiu. O som de algo caindo no chão a fez olhar para o anel ao pé da cama. Ao apanhá-lo, Kagome notou que era masculino. Em uma das metades havia um falcão em pleno vôo, e na outra ,as palavras em latim _**Fides et Justitia: **_Fidelidade e Justiça.

Lembrava vagamente de Inu Yasha ter deslizado algo em seu dedo, um pouco depois de ela ter adormecido. Girando o anel na mão, Kagome leu os dizeres na parte de dentro:

_**Lorde Inu Yasha George Taisho Sumpter, 3 de setembro de 1805.**_

Sua mãe tinha razão. Ele era um nobre inglês, e seu sobrenome era Sumpter, não Taisho. O que tentava esconder? O homem não era apenas mentiroso, mas também um sedutor. Encantou seu irmão e seus pais. A magia das mãos dele a seduziu.

Kagome caminhou para as janelas da varanda, olhando o bonito dia lá fora. Foi em direção ao armário e procurou algo para usar. Quem ele pensava ser pra lhe dizer o que vestir, e quem ela podia e não podia ver? Mostraria àquele arrogante quem estava no comando. E começaria com Houjo e James Bowie. Enviaria uma mensagem a cada um deles, dizendo que seriam bem-vindos á Casa de Higurashi se desejassem visitá-la. E veria o que o sr. Taisho tinha a dizer sobre isso. Noivado! Ah!

-#Sei que se zangou ontem, filha, mas seu pai e Inu Yasha conversaram sobre esse noivado antes de sua viagem a Spanish Oaks.

-#Por que, mamãe, não fui consultada? Você se casou com papai porque o amava. Por que não me permitem o mesmo privilégio?

A voz de dom Rafael ecoou na sala de café da manhã.

-#Inu Yasha Taisho e um homem honrado, e vê-la casada com ele foi o último desejo do seu irmão. Sempre lhe fiz as vontades, mas não desta vez, Kagome Angélica. Inu Yasha protegerá aquilo que será seu, se algo acontecer comigo.

Kagome se levantou para protestar:

-#Papai...

Ele fez um gesto ordenando que se sentasse.

-#Ouça, filha. Eu não estou bem, e preciso ter certeza de que deixarei você e sua mãe bem protegidas.

Kaguya se aproximou do marido e o abraçou.

-# Não fale assim, Rafael.

Dom Rafael puxou a esposa para o lado e contemplou a filha.

-#Não cometa o erro de desprezá-lo, Kagome Angélica. Você será feliz com ele, garanto.

Kagome abaixou os olhos.

-#Nunca se sabe, papai...Pode ser que ele mude de idéia e rompa o compromisso. Onde o exaltado sr. Taisho se encontra esta manhã?

-#Inu Yasha retornou a Spanish Oaks, na noite passada. Julgávamos que tivesse lhe contado, quando a acompanhou ao quarto. Ele enviou a carroça com as provisões na frente e precisava alcançá-la.

O coração de Kagome disparou de ódio. Ele partiu. Sem uma palavra, provando que a noite passada nada significou...

Nos dez dias que se passaram após a partida de Inu Yasha, Kagome entreteve um cavalheiro diferente a cada dia. Pretendia provar seu ponto de vista, até mesmo se fosse com Kaede sentada com ela na sala, bordando, e com seus pais presentes. O único proplema de Kagome era descobrir como deixar Inu Yasha saber dos acontecimentos. Seus pais permitiram as visitas dos cavalheiros, com tanto que cada um deles entendesse que ela era comprometida.

Naquela tarde, Houjo e James vieram vê-la. Kagome servia o chá quando seu pai e Bankotsu entraram na sala e se sentaram.

Após trocar algumas palavras educadas com os dois rapazes, seu pai dirigiu-se a ela:

-#Um de nossos vaqueiros acaba de chegar de Spanish Oaks. Inu Yasha não foi mais visto desde que partiu, na noite da festa.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, assustada.

-#Você o viu na manhã seguinte após a festa?- dom Rafael perguntou ao jovem fidalgo.

-#Não, señor.- Houjo fitou Kagome, e então de novo seu pai. - Eu ficaria honrado em partir com seus homens para procurá-lo.

Dom Rafael olhou para Bankotsu, que disse:

-#Partiremos dentro de uma hora, señor Houjo.

James Bowie também ofereceu seus préstimos, e em seguida os dois cavalheiros saíram para se preparar para a viagem.

Kagome falou com o pai:

-#Irei também.

-#Não, Kagome! É muito perigoso. Pode haver índios.

-#A escolha é sua, papai. Ou o senhor pede a Bankotsu para preparar minha carroça e Rojo, ou fugirei na primeira oportunidade.

-#Você os retardará, filha.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-#De qualquer modo, se eles precisarem procurar pelo rastro dele, a viagem será lenta.

Dom Rafael sorriu para sua desafiante filha.

-#Pensei que você não se importava com Inu Yasha.

-#E não me importo! É em Spanish Oaks que estou interessada.- Ela se virou e correu para o quarto.

Com os homens espalhados a procura de qualquer sinal de Inu Yasha, os dias prosseguiam tediosos, e as noites, longas. Inu Yasha não podia estar morto. Kagome rejeitava a idéia de estar apaixonada por ele, mas não queria que ele estivesse morrido.

Encontraram o lugar onde Inu Yasha poderia ter acampado, e os homens acharam sinais de comanches. Os vaqueiros procuraram pistas em cada centímetro da vegetação rasteira por pelo menos um quilômetro, até avistarem rastros dos pôneis indígenas e do garanhão de Inu Yasha.

A comitiva de vaqueiros e Kagome foram para Spanish Oaks conseguir ajuda extra. Os vaqueiros colocaram sua carroça na colina, perto dos muros de uma fazenda.

A casa parecia pequena em comparação á Casa de Higurashi, mas bem construída. Ela caminhou em torno da residencia e deleitou-se ao avistar um jardim.

O filho do jardineiro da Casa de Higurashi se aproximou dela com o chapéu na mão.

-#É só um começo, patroa, mas eu trouxe algumas mudas de tudo o que está plantado em seu jardim, na Casa de Higurashi.

Kagome se agachou para examinar uma roseira quando ouviu uma voz profunda soar atrás dela:

-#Não tive muito sucesso tentando convencer os homens de que o jardim era para mim. Desde o início eles sabiam que seria seu.

Ela cambaleou. Inu Yasha a alcançou e a segurou pelo cotovelo.

-#Pensamos que você estivesse...não conseguimos encontrar nenhum sinal seu, só do cavalo. Os índios...

Inu Yasha estreitou-a em seus braços, amparando seu corpo trêmulo.

-#Tratei da perna quebrada de um dos guerreiros comanches, que ficou muito agradecido. Depois que lhe mostrei como caminhar como uma muleta e disse por quanto tempo precisaria manter a pena imóvel, eles finalmente me deixaram ir. Cheguei aqui esta manhã. Pretendia lhe enviar uma mensagem ainda hoje, Angel.

Inu Yasha ergueu-lhe o queixo e roçou os lábios nos dela.

-#Ficou preocupada comigo?

Kagome se desvencilhou, não querendo cair de novo na magia daquelas mãos, daquela boca, daqueles olhos âmbares.

-#Não, não fiquei preocupada com você. Vim conferir como esta indo a construção da casa. O material da cozinha chegou?

Inu Yasha observou-a caminhar nervosamente para a cozinha.

-#Sim. Você se incomodaria de cozinhar para mim?

Ela o fitou, zangada.

-#Não sei cozinhar!

Inu Yasha a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu em direção a um ainda não terminado depósito.

-#Então acho que você terá que se conformar com a comida de Cookie. - Pôs o chapéu na cabeça.- A propósito, por que Houjo, e James estão entre seus vaqueiros?

Kagome empinou o queixo e sorriu.

-#Eles vieram a meu convite. Desde que você partiu, ambos têm me feito companhia.

Pela expressão de Inu Yasha, ficou óbvio que a notícia não o Agradara. Mas ele nada comentou. Em vez disso, levantou sua não e a examinou.

-#Onde está seu anel?

-#Você quer dizer o seu anel, lorde Sumpter? - Kagome usava o anel secretamente preso dentro da blusa, mas por nada no mundo admitira isso.

-#Por que os trouxe? Para me provocar ciúme?

-#Não seja ridículo. Houjo pelo menos não me largaria sozinha na primeira oportunidade.

Inu Yasha a abraçou.

-#Eu a deixei porque, se tivesse ficado, acabaria tomado liberdades com você que um homem honrado não tomaria antes do casamento. Não me esqueci da suavidade de sua pele, ou do doce gosto de seu corpo. Como pôde pensar que parti porque queria?

-#Por favor, me solte, Inu Yasha.- Kagome abaixou a cabeça, enquanto o alívio a inundava.- Como pode me humilhar dessa maneira?

Diante da angústia dela, Inu Yasha a soltou.

-#Humilhar? Não quero humilhá-la. Desde que a deixei não penso em outra coisa além de nossos momentos juntos. E você respondeu como todo homem sonha que sua mulher responda ao seu toque.

Ela afastou-se.

-#Não sou sua mulher, e jamais serei!

A risada dele a seguiu enquanto ela caminhava apressada para junto de seus vaqueiros.

-#Oh, sim, você será, Angel. Nem mesmo o céu, ou o inferno poderão evitar isso. E se eu tiver que enviar Jim Bowie, ou Houjo Seguin, a um desses lugares para provar isso, é o que farei.

Kagome se serviu da comida que Cookie preparou. Inu Yasha sorriu quando a viu sentada entre Bankotsu e um dos vaqueiros. Após servir-se, ele se aproximou do grupo, parou na frente do vaqueiro e lá ficou, de pé, aguardando até que o homem se afastasse.

Jim Bowie se aproximou.

-#Como é que você ainda conserva o escalpo, Taisho?

-#Não sei. Eles são as criaturas mais ferozes com quem já entrei em contato. Mas de algum modo, depois de estar com os índios, precisei mudar de opinião. Você devia vê-los montar.- Olhou para Bankotsu por sobre a cabeça de Kagome.- Com todo respeito a seus vaqueiros, mas os comanches são escriveis. Conseguem cavalgar pendurados nos lados dos cavalos e você pode jurar que não há ninguém ali.

Bankotsu o desafiou:

-#Nós nunca lhe mostramos o que realmente podemos fazer, patron. Algum dia lhe faremos uma exibição de nossos talentos.

Kagome pensou em se afastar furtivamente enquanto os homens conversavam. Assim, levantou-se, de mansinho, mas todos os presentes se levantaram também. Ela os fez tornar a seus lugares com um gesto de mão.

-#Fiquem aí, cavalheiros. Vou me retirar. Foi um longo dia.

Jim Bowie e Houjo Seguin permaneceram de pé, assim como Inu Yasha, que olhou de um para o outro.

-#Vou acompanhar minha noiva á carroça, senhores.

Os dois tornaram a se sentar.

Kagome lançou um olhar zangado a Inu Yasha.

-#Não se incomode, señor. Meus vaqueiros estão por perto, e providenciarão tudo o que eu precisar.

Inu Yasha arqueou um sobrancelha escura.

-#Tem certeza, señorita?

Kagome corou um pouco e deixou o local.

Após meia hora, Inu Yasha se aproximou da carroça bem iluminada. Um dos caubóis deu um passo em sua direção.

A señorita avisou que não quer ser perturbada, señor.

Inu Yasha ajeitou a pele de urso preta que trazia no braço.

-# Não vou perturbá-la. Quero apenas...

-#Por favor, entenda, señor Taisho – outra voz soou atrás dele.- Nossa primeira lealdade é para com a señorita.

-#Eu aprecio isso, homem. Mas a noite está fria, e esfriará mais ainda. Só quero ter certeza de que ela estará bem aquecida.

Com um leve aceno, Bankotsu dispensou o vaqueiro.

-#Vá, patron. Aguardarei aqui fora.

Quando Inu Yasha adentrou o veículo. O cheiro de lilases impregnou-lhe os sentidos. Na luz lânguida, Kagome dormia, deitada de costas e com o cabelo escuro espalhado pelo travesseiro. Preso a uma fita de veludo, viu seu anel aninhado no vale entre seus seios.

-#Pequena ardilosa, jamais admitirá que está usando o anel.- Estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto.- Passaremos alguns anos interessantes juntos; pelo menos cinqüenta.  
E Inu Yasha a cobriu com a pele macia que trouxera.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Kagome não podia se lembrar de quando dormira tão bem em uma carroça. Sentou-se na cama e afastou as cobertas. Então tocou a pele macia, e não precisou tentar adivinhar de onde viera, e como fora parar ali.

Pegou a pele e foi para a parte traseira do veículo, com a intensão de jogá-la para fora, mas suspirou quando o ar frio a atingiu.

-#Tolice. Eu estaria apenas me castigando.

Ao caminhar para o acampamento, o som de risadas e o trovejar de casacos de cavalos atraíram Kagome ao curral.

Os homens de Bankotsu apresentavam um show para os vaqueiros. Ela prendeu o fôlego ao avistar Inu Yasha montando o garanhão preto e cavalgando em direção a um sombreiro no chão. Ele praticamente pendurou-se no lado do cavalo e inclinou-se para pegar o chapéu sob os gritos de todos.

Bankotsu se aproximou.

-#Ele é muito bom, señorita. Os homens dizem que monta como se fosse um deles. A admiração dos vaqueiros pelo patron aumentou desde que ele chegou daquele acampamento indígena com aquelas calças e as botas, e enrolado naquela pele de urso. Dizem que a comerciou com a esposa de um dos chefes indígenas, que ficou com tudo dele, inclusive o saco de dormir, a camisa e o chapéu em troca da pele de urso. - Bankotsu sorriu.- O patron contou que a índia também queria suas botas, mas ele se recusou; depois queria a calça e em seguida sua arma de fogo.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

-#Como o Inu Yasha saiu vivo daquela aldeia?

Bankotsu deu os ombros.

-#Os comanches tem seu próprio código de honra. O sr. Taisho ajudou um dos chefes, e em troca o deixaram viver.

Os olhos âmbares de Inu Yasha encontraram os de Kagome, e ele foi naquela direção. Ao notá-lo se aproximar cavalgando, ela se virou e caminhou de volta a carroça. Mas, antes de percorrer metade do trajeto, Inu Yasha a alcançou e puxou-a para a sela do cavalo.

-#Bom dia, Angel! Dormiu bem aquecida? Depois do nosso casamento você não precisará de pele alguma para se aquecer. Eu farei isso.- Inu Yasha a segurou com mais força contra sí quando ela tentou se soltar.

-#Solte-me, seu atrevido! Eu agradeço, mas a pele de urso bastará.- Kagome notou que eles se distanciavam bastante do acampamento.- Leve-me de volta, Inu Yasha. O que eles pensarão?

O Som da risada de Inu Yasha vibrou ao redor dela.

-# Que quero passar algum tempo a sós com minha noiva, antes de ela retornar a casa paterna.

-#O que o faz pensar que retornarei?

Inu Yasha a fez virar-se para fitá-lo enquanto se aproximavam de algumas árvores que cercavam um pequeno lago.

-#Não conseguirei afastar minhas mãos de você se ficar.- Ele baixou a cabeça e a beijou com toda a paixão de um homem saudoso de sua mulher. Quando os dedos dela se enterraram nos seu cabelos, abraçou-a mais forte.- Você também sentiu saudade de mim, meu anjo apaixonado.

Kagome protestou e se contorceu até que ele a soltou. Os dois apearam.

-# Se o que diz e verdade, não teria me deixado depois de...

-#Tentei protegê-la da paixão que eu não conseguia mais controlar. Você não estava pronta para ser minha mulher.

-#Quantas mulheres você já teve?

Ele suspirou.

-#Estive noivo uma vez, e julguei que ela acalentasse os mesmos sonhos e desejos que eu, embora não existisse nenhuma grande paixão entre nós. Quando decidi vir para o Novo mundo, minha noiva se recusou a me acompanhar. Eu me senti traído, mas agora agradeço a Deus por ela não ter vindo. E se estivesse casado quando a conheci, Angel? Como poderia enfrenta a vida sem você?- Puxou-a suavemente, segurando-a contra o peito largo.

-#Por que decidiu deixar a Inglaterra?

Kagome sentiu a tensão crescer nele, então o lorde começou a relaxar.

-#Você deve ter lido as palavras gravadas no meu anel, e sabe meu nome inteiro, mas quando nos casarmos será a sra. Taisho. Desse modo, nem você nem nossos filhos terão de pagar por nada que aconteceu no meu passado.

Ela o encarou.

-#Que pecado você poderia ter cometido, que o fez partir deixando sua família, a qual tanto diz amar?

Inu Yasha tirou o chapéu, e seu cabelo ondulado caiu casualmente na sua testa.

-#Minha mãe é filha ilegítima de Sua Majestade, o rei George IV da Inglaterra. Mas foi criada na casa do rei como sua filha amada e nunca sentiu nenhum estigma por não ser legítima. Quando ela e meu pai se conheceram e se apaixonaram, o rei fez de papai um marquês, em benefício da filha. As terras da família de meu pai e o dote de mamãe fizeram de todos, nós gente muito rica. Meus pais deixaram a corte e vivem até hoje no Castelo de Sumpter. Foi lá que meu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, minha irmã, Georgianna, e eu nascemos. Tivemos uma vida muito feliz e rodeados de amor, como você, Angel.

-#Então, o que houve de tão sério o fez desistir de tudo e vir para a América?

Os olhos âmbares de Inu Yasha escureceram.

-#Eu matei o único filho e herdeiro do duque de Cornwall.

Kagome afastou-se.

-#Não entendo. Por que você fugiu após matar um homem?

-#Aconteceu em um duelo.- Inu yasha a viu tremer. Tirou o casaco e a envolveu nele.

-#O que fez para ele o desafiar em um duelo? O duque não pertence á família real?

-#Ele é meu primo distante. - Inu Yasha suspirou. Não sabia se ela acreditaria.- Não sei de nenhum modo mais fácil de dizer isso depois de tudo o que Onigumo a fez passar. O bastardo estuprou minha irmã depois que ela o rejeitou, certa noite, no nosso jardim.

Kagome empalideceu. Inu Yasha segurou seus ombros.

-#Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, mas você tem o direito de saber. Ao ver o que ele fez com Georgianna, eu não permitiria que ninguém, além de mim, duelasse com o filho do duque. No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, eu o encontrei, com meu irmão agindo como meu padrinho.

Inu Yasha endireitou o corpo.

-#O covarde atirou antes do tempo. Tenho uma cicatriz nas costas deixada por seu tiro. Seu padrinho puxou uma arma e disse que atiraria nele, se não esperasse a contagem para disparar. Quando isso aconteceu, o meu tiro atravessou seu coração.

Kagome deslizou as mãos para a cintura de Inu Yasha e o abraçou forte.

-#E sua irmã?

-#Georgianna retornou sua vida após minha partida para o Texas, mas nunca superou a humilhação, nem o sofrimento.

Inu Yasha acariciou a pele sedosa do rosto de Kagome.

-#Sinto muito, Inu Yasha. Eu não tinha o direito de fazê-lo reviver esse horror. Perdoe-me.- E o beijou suavemente.

O toque suave das mãos dela e o beijo macio agiram como o calor do sol agia em um botão de rosa. Kagome estava tão bela que ele se emocionou.

-# Talvez, no futuro, nós possamos viajar para a Inglaterra. Eu gostaria de conhecer sua família.- Kagome se deu conta de que, pela primeira vez, admitia a possibilidade de eles virem a se casar.

-#Não posso voltar, nunca mais. O duque colocou minha cabeça a prêmio.

Kagome o estreitou junto a si, deixando o casaco deslizar para o chão. E o beijou da mesma maneira como ele costumava fazer. Inu Yasha deslizou as mãos pelos lados de seu corpo e suavemente acariciou a curva dos seios.

-#Por Deus, Angel, você está me matando.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

-#Não sei o que acontece comigo quando você me toca. É como se suas mãos fossem mágicas, atiçando um fogo que me percorre. Não entendo isso.

-#Sua paixão está despertando, e não deve sentir vergonha disso. Você me inflama como se eu foce um adolescente com sua primeira mulher.- Ele a puxou contra si.- Não sei por quanto tempo mais conseguirei esperar. Tem de voltar á fazenda de seus pais, ou não serei responsável pelo que acontecer.

-#Quer que eu vá embora, Inu Yasha?

-#Não, Angel. Quero que fique, mas nós dois sabemos que você precisa ir.

-#Nem por uma noite, só uma, eu posso ficar?

-#Você tem certeza?

-#Não tenho mais certeza de nada, e isso desde que você me beijou pela primeira vez. A vida é tão encerta. A perda de Souta e o que houve com sua irmã prova isso.

Ele pôs o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a conduziu para o cavalo. Colocou-a na sela e acomodou-se atrás dela.

-#Um dos homens que veio de Waterloo para trabalhar comigo trouxe a esposa junto. Ela costuma cozinhar para mim. Pedirei que prepare nosso jantar.

Kagome se recostou no peito dele.

-#Por que não se muda para a casa? Não está terminada, mas é onde durmo. Direi para os homens aquecerem água para seu banho.

Ela o fitou.

-#Bankotsu não gostará da idéia. O que pretende dizer a ele?

-#Não se preocupe, eu me entenderei com Bankotsu. Arrume suas coisas.

Kagome foi para a carroça e observou Inu Yasha se afastar. Perdera a cabeça? Praticamente implorou para que ele fosse para a cama com ela. Não havia dúvida de que o queria, mas isso não significava pular para seu leito como uma qualquer. Não estava segura quanto a se achar pronta para isso. E se ele tirasse sua inocência e foce embora? Tolice. Havia Spanish Oaks para predê-lo ali.

Kagome juntou seus pertences e se preparou para mudar para a _hacienda_. O que ela diria á sua mãe, e a seu pai? Santa Maria, o que contaria ao padre Santiago?

Os vaqueiros levaram as coisas de Kagome para a fazenda, e Inu Yasha a apresentou formalmente á sra. Schaefer como sendo sua noiva. Ele foi muito cortês, mas parecia distante de kagome, sobretudo depois do que eles partilharam. Estaria lamentando a decisão que tomou de convidá-la para ficar?

Inu Yasha aguardou enquanto a sra. Schaefer comentava com Kagome como ela gostava de cozinhar naquela cozinha tão grande. A senhora ergueu seu avental branquíssimo e esfregou as mãos nele.

-#Tudo é tão novo, a cozinha é tão bem equipada que ás vezes me confundo. Mas terei prazer em cozinhar enquanto estiver aqui, senhorita.

Kagome estendeu a mão para tocar no braço da sorridente senhora.

-#Por fafor me chame de Kagome.

Inu Yasha a conduziu á sala de jantar. A mesa de mogno brilhante com cadeiras combinando e os assentos cobertos com tecido adamascado foram posicionadas no centro do aposento. Ela correu os dedos pelo tampo, em seguida pelo assento de uma das cadeiras e sorriu em aprovação.

-#Os móveis são de muito bom gosto, Inu Yasha. Gostei de tudo o que vi.

-#Penso em transformar estas duas salas em sala de jantar para a família e sala de estar. Todas as janela se abrirão para a varanda, de onde teremos visão do pátio e do jardim além dele.- Inu Yasha esfregou a mão na nuca e depois a colocou no bolço traseiro da calça.- O restante da casa nós completaremos juntos. Tenho em mente uma ampla residência, de dois andares com um hall de entrada.

As mãos dele ondularam no ar, indicando o lado oposto do aposento.

-#A escada ficará aqui. Vou precisar de uma biblioteca e de um estúdio aqui embaixo.- Riu com pesar.- Meus livros ainda estão dentro dos engradados, compartilhando do celeiro com os animais.

Ela assentiu, cheia de expectativa, e Inu Yasha continuou:

-#Também precisaremos de uma sala de jantar formal e uma sala de estar. Na Europa vi grandes salas onde a parede desliza formando um amplo salão de baile.- Ergueu o queixo dela e sorriu antes de roçar seus lábios nos de Kagome. Uma sensação prazerosa percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo-o estremecer.- Se não gostou de meus projetos, diga, e trabalharemos em outros.

Os olhos dela eram de um azul claro magnífico, e Kagome não se movera desde que ele a beijou.

-#Eu gostaria de uma saleta de leitura próxima à... suite principal.

Ele assentiu.

-#Com lareira e janelas se abrindo para a varanda?

-#Sim- ela respondeu, com ar sonhador.

Inu Yasha deu um passo atrás.

-#Se eu não mantiver as mãos longe de você, correremos o sério risco de chocar a sra. Schaefer.

Kagome corou e virou-se para a longa fila de janelas.

-#O que há detrás dessas portas?

Ele fez um gesto extenso para as pesadas portas duplas.

-#Veja por si mesma.

Em frente à fila de janelas posicionava-se a maior cama de casal que ela já vira.

-#Santa Maria! Onde você comprou?

Inu Yasha deu risada.

-#Mandei fazer por encomenda, em Nova Orleans, há algum tempo, junto com os demais móveis. Enviei o pedido com o capitão que trouxe o rebanho para Porto Lavarca. Felizmente, o celeiro estava pronto quando a encomenda chegou.- Olhou para Kagome como se lembrasse de algo.- Gostaria que você escrevesse tudo o que deseja para fazer deste o seu quarto. Os homens estão trazendo suas esposas com eles para ajudar a aprontar suas casas de madeira. Todas se prontificaram a ajudar com a costura e a cozinha aqui na casa principal. A sra. Schaefer está começando a trabalhar nas cortinas.

Os olhos âmbares de Inu Yasha prenderam os dela quando ele diminuiu o tom de voz:

-#Eu sabia que iria querer trancar o mundo lá fora quando você estivesse aqui, por isso pedi à sra. Schaefer que desse prioridade às cortinas.- Ansioso, perguntou.- E então? Dá para o começo? Sei que não chega aos pés da casa de seus pais, mas me dê apenas um tempo.

Kagome se virou para ele, sem fôlego.

-#Ficará maravilhosa.

A Expressão dela lhe dizia que poderia tê-la, ali, e o corpo dele enrijeceu dolorosamente.

-#Angel, preciso sair daqui. A sra. Schaefer está na cozinha, e Suikotsu logo virá me procurar.

Inu Yasha atravessou o aposento e tomou-a nos braços antes de sair, pressionando-a contra seu corpo flamejante de paixão. Tocou as curvas tentadoras, em todos os lugares que pôde alcançar.

A conversa dos homens que trabalhavam do lado de fora o despertou. Então se afastou.

Kagome cambaleou. Tinha os olhos vítreos de paixão ao estender a mão para Inu Yasha.

:

-# Inu Yasha...- sussurrou.

-#Não, Angel. Tenho medo de machucá-la se permanecer aqui.- E saiu pela porta, caminhando apressado.- Os homens trarão água quente para seu banho.

A sala de repente ficou muito quente, e Kagome abriu a porta para a varanda inacabada. Deliciou-se com a brisa fresca e o aroma das sempre-vivas. Sua mente começou a clarear enquanto contemplava os homens trabalhando. Observou quando Inu Yasha apanhou o machado e começou a partir madeira. Uma das coisas que a atraíram nele era sua vontade de fazer o que precisava ser feito.

-#Está muito frio, senhorita. É melhor fechar a porta. Pode adoecer- a sra. Schaefer avisou.- Trouxeram a água quente para o seu banho. Já viu o tamanho da banheira? Como a senhorita é pequena, deve ter muito cuidado para não se afogar.

Kagome observou os vaqueiros transportarem as tinas com água quente para o quarto de banho adjacente. Eles acenaram com a cabeça, respeitosos, e a deixaram a sós.

A sra. Schaefer a chamou do banheiro.

-# Deixe-me mostrar como funciona o aparelho, e a deixarei.

Na combinação de quarto de banho e de vestir ela deparou com uma banheira grande o bastante para Inu Yasha deitar dentro dela. A enorme banheira de porcelana branca posicionava-se em uma parte elevada do piso. Mesmo após ver a cama gigantesca, o tamanho da banheira a impressionou. Em uma parede havia prateleira com roupas, chapéus, sapatos e botas.

A sra. Schaefer interrompeu seus pensamentos:

-#Puxe a corda se precisar de mais água.- Derramou os sais de banho.- Imagino que talco lilás seja seu. O sr. Inu Yasha o trouxe de Waterloo, quando foi compra suprimentos.- Após enxugar as mãos no avental, a sra. Schaefer pegou as toalhas.- Bem, eu a deixarei agora, a menos que precise de mim.

-#Obrigada. Sra. Schaefer. Chamarei se precisar...

Kagome colocou as roupas na cadeira e entrou na banheira.

Após relaxar alguns minutos na água morna ela lavou o cabelo e tomou banho.

Havia um espelho de parede, grande, com moldura de mogno. Sobre a mesinha ao lado, vários artigos de toilete masculino como navalha, escova de dente e escova de cabelo. Nas estante oposta, o recipiente grande com talco de lilás e, ela não pôde ver muito bem da banheira, o que parecia ser um pente e uma escova prateados.

Curiosa, saiu da água. Enrolou o cabelo na toalha menor, e a grande, ao redor de si. Pegou a escova prateada e viu gravada as iniciais K.A.T. Sob um falcão em pleno vôo. Ao lado, um espelho de mão com gravações iguais a da escova. Inu Yasha estaria tão seguro de que ela seria sua esposa?

Vestiu um roupão felpudo, pegou uma toalha seca e foi para perto da lareira para secar o cabelo. Inu Yasha Taisho era um mistério, no entanto, ela se comprometeu- não com palavras talves- a ir pra cama com ele. Aquela seria sua noite de núpcias.

Bocejando, escovou o cabelo e se deitou na cama gigantesca. Era estranho deitar na cama onde Inu Yasha normalmente dormia. O cheiro limpo dos lençóis a fez fechar os olhos. Com o pente e a escova na mão, adormeceu.

_**Eu sei que tinha prometido postar ontem más e que não deu, tive que ar uma faxina geral aqui em casa, que não e pequena, daí complicou e muito, más ta qui mais um pedaço, a finc tá quase acabando mais dois cap e já era, e já engato outra história...  
**_

_**Próximo cap teremos cenas calhientes, a finc vai pega fogo de tanto desejo!!  
Vo responde as reviews no próximo...**_

_**Beijão pra todas...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Olá pra todas desta vez vim mais cedo pra matar a curiosidade de todas, a finc tá acabando mesmo más eu não vo para no serviço e vó inicia outra...**_

_**Respostas das reviews no final...  
**_

_**XX XX  
**_

Uma hora se passou quando a porta para a varanda se abriu. Inu Yasha precisava de uma muda de roupas para então tomar banho no galpão. Assumiu que Kagome estaria na cozinha com a sra. Schaefer, mas, de repente ela estava ali, na sua cama. A cena diante de seus olhos era tudo o que sonhava ver desde que a conhecera. O cheiro de lilás flutuava no ar, e ele sorriu, sabendo que Kagome encontrara o sabonete e o talco.

Na mão dela estava a escova prateada que Inu Yasha enviara de San Antonio. Desejou saber o que ela achou da gravação. Sabia que agira precipitadamente, mas os queria aguardando-a quando ela chegasse. Kagome precisava saber que ele pensava nela como sendo sua esposa.

Recolheu o necessário e parou ao lado do leito, observando-a. Kagome gemeu e rolou, ficando de frente. O roupão abriu e ele olhou para um seio macio. A necessidade de tê-la o derrotou. Como ser capaz de se controlar diante de tanta formosura? Inu Yasha suspirou e puxou a colcha sobre Kagome, para que ninguém mais pudesse ver o que só ele desfrutaria. Firme em sua resolução , jurou que não perderia o controle. Desfrutariam de um jantar agradável e da garrafa de vinho de excelente safra, que pediu á sra. Schaefer que trouxesse do porão. Isso a relaxaria, e também e ele.

Do quarto, Inu Yasha ouviu alguém bater na porta dos fundos e se apressou para atender. Bowie e Houjo estavam lá, vestidos para viajar.

Bowie falou primeiro:

-#Kouga enviou uma mensagem pedindo que retornássemos ao Álamo. Devemos nos unir ás forças acampadas na região.

-#Naraku Santa Ana está mais perto do que nós antecipamos- Houjo acrescentou- Meu pai decidiu reunir as tropas para Kouga. Temos que retornar imediatamente a San Antonio.

-#Inu Yasha?- Kagome chamou.- Por favor, diga a Bankotsu que prepare minha carroça. Vou retornar a casa de meus pais, deixando vocês livres para cumprir com seus deveres.

Os três homens voltaram a atenção para a encantadora mulher com olhos sonolentos que chegou atrás de Inu Yasha. Ela segurava o roupão firmemente ao redor do corpo esbelto.

Inu Yasha avançou para se posicionar entre Kagome e os olhares apreciativos.

Como deixá-la ir naquela noite?

-#Está tudo bem, Kagome. Volte para seu quarto- ele disse, irritado.

-#Nós não podemos esperar pela señorita, para que viaje conosco. Precisamos partir já.- Bowie olhou para Kagome e tirou o chapéu.- Sinto muito, mas o assunto é urgente e temos de ir. Sua carroça nos atrasaria.

Inu Yasha se moveu para o lado, tentando bloquear a visão que Bowie tinha de Kagome.

Bowie se endireitou e encarou Inu Yasha.

-#Eu aconselho a mandá-la de volta com seus homens o quanto antes. Nessas circunstâncias, Kagome estará mais segura na casa do pai dela.

Inu Yasha concordou com relutância.

-#Mesmo se Naraku invadir San Antonio, dom Rafael não será suspeito. Ela partirá pela manhã. Diga a dom Rafael que ele deve enviar homens extras para irem ao seu encontro.

Houjo seguin se curvou diante de Inu Yasha e Kagome.

-#Espero que não pense que a estamos abandonando, señorita.

-# Eu entendo, Houjo. Você e Jim precisam ir. Avise meus pais que chegarei em breve.

-# _Hasta la vista, señores!_ Serão sempre bem-vindos a Spanishi Oaks. Talvez da próxima vez nós tenhamos melhores alojamentos para oferecer- disse Inu Yasha.

Os dois homens assentiram e se foram. Diante do som de passos se afastando, Inu Yasha fitou a sra. Schaefer, então se virou para Kagome.

-#O que deu em você, para aparecer diante deles sem estar vestida?

Kagome enfrentou seu olhar de reprovação.

-#Não sou sua esposa, señor. E estou completamente composta.

Inu Yasha a conduziu á sala de jantar e fechou a porta de trás dele.

-# Eu gostaria que outros homens não tivessem oportunidade sequer imaginar o que você esta usando sob o roupão. Agora mesmo, nós sabemos que está maravilhosamente nua embaixo dele.

Ela abraçou a si mesma.

-#Como pode saber, você está tentando adivinhar.- Uma luz de entendimento cruzou seu rosto.- Foi você quem me cobriu...Eu julguei ter sido a sra. Schaefer.

Inu Yasha deu um sorriso.

-#De agora em diante, quando você se deitar, passe a tranca. Desse modo não receberá visitar inesperadas.

Kagome se virou para retornar ao quanto, mas a voz enrouquecida de Inu Yasha a fez parar:

-#Mas me conte, você queria mesmo partir com eles?

O fogo crepitando na lareira e o delicioso aroma da cozinha a lembraram do que os aguardava. Seus ombros endureceram enquanto ela balançava a cabeça devagar.

-#Quero ouvi-la dizer, Angel. Mudou de idéia?- Inu Yasha teve que se aproximar para ouvir.

-#Não. Eu não ganharia nada partindo esta noite.

Ele observou o balanço suave dos seus quadris, notando que ela se movia como uma dançarina caminhando para o quarto.

Antes de fechar a porta, Kagome retrocedeu e ergueu a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos âmbar.

-#E quanto a você, señor Taisho? Queria que eu fosse embora?

-#Não, Angel. Nunca. Só quero que esteja segura daquilo que quer.

Kagome baixou os olhos e murmurou:

-#_Hasta luego, Inu Yasha!_

-#Oh, sim, com certeza você me verá depois.

Enquanto deixava a casa, Inu Yasha desejou saber se todas as mulheres nasciam com a habilidade de virar um homem do avesso com um só olhar.

Kagome trancou-se no quarto. Passou o ferrolho na porta da varando, foi até a janela e viu Inu Yasha entrando no galpão. Teve tanto medo de precisar deixá-lo antes de ...Estremeceu diante do pensamento de dormir a noite inteira enrolada nele. Balançou a cabeça. Inu Yasha não poderia passar a noite com ela! O que Bankotsu diria? Os guardas saberiam quando ele entrasse e saísse da casa. E quanto a sra. Schaefer?

Não havia como ficarem a sós. Era impossível. Todo mundo no acampamento saberia.

Vestiu-se com cuidado, embora tivesse pouca escolha. Optou pela blusa de seda branca e a saia marrom-chocolate de montaria. Decidiu que nada usaria sob a blusa. Era uma decisão atrevida. Mas ninguém saberia, muito menos ele.

Após um cuidadoso exame no espelho, ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Foi para a sala de jantar e avistou Inu Yasha junto á janela, bebendo vinho de uma taça de cristal.

-#O que o está aborrecendo, Inu Yasha?

Ele se virou ao ouvi-la, e mais uma vez ficou atordoado com sua beleza extraordinária. Encheu outra taça de vinho e lhe estendeu.

-#Você está adorável, Angel. Aliás, sempre está. Um brinde á nossa primeira noite juntos e a todas as outras em Spanish Oaks.

Kagome tocou sua taça na dele e assentiu, meio tímida, antes de tomar um gole. Ela se aproximou da lareira para se aquecer e saborear o restante da bebida. Então, estendeu a taça a Inu Yasha, querendo mais. Mas tomou de sua mão e a colocou na mesa. Não a queria zonza. Queria que Kagome soubesse tudo o que estava acontecendo e estar seguro de que era o que ela queria.

-#Diga, Inu Yasha, o que faz quando não está erguendo sua casa no meio da selva? Sei tão pouco sobre você...

Ele sorriu.

-#Antes que esta noite termine, pretendo saber muito mais a seu respeito.

Kagome corou.

-#Sinto muito. Eu não pretendia embaraçá-la.- Inu Yasha estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas recuou. Era muito cedo.- Respondendo a sua pergunta, quando, costumo estudar leis. Comecei, claro, com as leis inglesas, mas passei para as francesas e as americanas. O assunto é fascinante. Futuramente, pretendo me dedicar a política.- O que você pensaria sobre ser casada com um político?

Kagome o observou encher as duas taças de vinho.

-#E quanto a Spanish Oaks e o sonho de Souta?

-#Meu pai é criador de cavalos, bons cavalos, mas eu não nasci para ser pecuarista. Souta cuidaria dessa parte. Ele entendida que, eventualmente, a administração cotidiana sa fazenda seria dele. Sabia dos meus planos de me dedicar ás leis.

-#Eu pensava que sua vida dependia de Spanish Oaks, de torná-la rentável. O que fará agora que Souta não está mais aqui?

Inu Yasha correu o dedo ao redor da borda do copo de cristal enquanto a sra. Schaefer, que acabara de entrar, servia o jantar.

-#Espero que Suikotsu fique comigo e me ajude a administrar Spanish Oaks. Mas, seja como for, esta será a nossa casa. Onde envelheceremos juntos, onde nossas crianças nascerão e crescerão. Spanish Oaks é para eles, e para Souta.

-#Não estou entendendo. Julguei tê-lo ouvido dizer que pretendia dedicar-se ás leis...- Kagome colocou o guardanapo no colo e cortou um pedaço da carne tenra que a sra. Sshaefer colocou no seu prato.

-#Dependerá do que acontecerá entre Naraku e a milícia do Texas. Apenas pense nas possibilidades ilimitadas que serão criadas se o Texas se separar do México e declarar a sua independência. Eu poderia estão em posição de ajudar a moldar uma nova nação, e fazer suas leis.

Kagome levou o guardanapo aos lábios.

-#Então você deixaria sua esposa sozinha em Spanish Oaks para correr atrás desse seu novo sonho?

Inu Yasha estendeu a mão para a taça de vinho.

-#Minha cara esposa, Kagome Angélica, irá comigo aonde eu for. Enão seremos tão pobres a ponto de não podermos dispor de outra casa, onde quer que eu descida trabalhar. A colônia de Waterloo tem grandes possibilidades de crescer e se tornar uma boa cidade. Talvez até mesmo em San Antonio.- Ele viu os olhos dela se arregalarem.- Gostaria de ter uma casa perto de sua família?

-#Isso seria agradável, mas desnecessário. A Casa de Higurashi é grande o bastante para nos acomodar.

-#Temporariamente. Eu quero filhos, Angel, muitos deles! E não estou seguro se seus pais têm em mente criar outra família.

Após recolher os pratos do jantar, a sra. Schaefer trouxe um bule de prata com café e uma garra de conhaque. Colocou diante de Inu Yasha, e serviu uma xícara de café a ambos.

A criada, então, se voltou para Inu Yasha.

-#Estou indo para casa, senhor.- Ela olhou para Kagome. - Boa noite, senhorita. Espero que não demore muito a retornar, mas dessa vez que seja para ficar.

-#É muito gentil, sra. Schaefer. O jantar estava delicioso. Inu Yasha se sentou com a cigarrilha aoagada na mão, até ouvir a porta da cozinha ser fechada.

-#Você se impota se eu fumar enquanto tomamos café?

-#Não. Papai costuma fumar na biblioteca, enquanto eu e mamãe tomamos em cálice de conhaque.

Um sorriso preguiçoso cruzou o rosto bonito de Inu Yasha ao acender a cigarrilha. Em seguida, fitou a noiva.

-#Gostaria de sentar perto do fogo? As poltronas são bastante confortáveis.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e conduziu-a ás poltronas posicionadas nas lareira, onde se acomodaram.

Inu Yasha girou o copo de conhaque na mão.

-#Preciso ir agora, ou Bankotsu ficará muito zangado.

-#Oh?- Uma única palavra significou mais que ela pretendia revelar.

Inu Yasha a encarou.

-#Onde há vontade, sempre há um modo, Angel. Voltarei mais tarde.

-#Como pretende fazer isso com meus homens espalhados em torno da residência?

Ele deu risada.

-#Felizmente Bankotsu não sabe tudo sobre esta casa. Seus homens estão acampados acima da colina e creditam que estou com o rebanho.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas.

-#Não entendo.

-#Durante a construção, decidi fazer um porão. Escavamos um túnel sob a colina para o transporte de material e a retirada de entulho. Suikotsu e os homens julgam que o túnel foi fechado. Antes de sair, destrancarei a porta de ligação entre ele e a cozinha, e uma segunda porta que conduz para fora do túnel.

Kagome ficou de pé e foi até uma das janela. Podia ver a fogueira acesa no acampamento.

Os braços fortes de Inu Yasha a cercaram.

-#Angel? O magistrado de Waterloo está aqui. Veio para tratar de alguns assuntos legais para mim. Ele tem autoridade para realizar casamentos, até que um padre possa dar sua bênção. É uma pessoa discreta.- Inu Yasha baixou a cabeça e a beijou suavemente.- Posso trazê-lo comigo mais tarde?

-#Quer dizer... para nos casar?

-#Na Europa, não é incomum um casal ter duas cerimônias de casamento, uma de acordo com a lei, e outra na igreja. Conversei com ele esta tarde, e o magistrado se dispôs a nos casar, se você concordar. A cerimônia na igreja ainda acontecerá como planejado, na primavera.

Por mais que tentasse, Kagome não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas. Ergueu as mãos e tocou os lábios de Inu Yasha, que beijou seus dedos.

-#Obrigada Inu Yasha. Tenho me atormentado, tentando decidir o que fazer.

-#Sei disso, e lamento tê-la colocado em tal posição.- Inu Yasha puxou-a firme contra si e encostou seu rosto no dela.

-#Eu precisava estar seguro de que é o que deseja, Angel. Você pode escolher se fala com seus pais, ou espera até que possamos conversar com eles juntos.

-#Vá, então. Quanto mais cedo for, mais cedo voltará.

Achando graça. Inu Yasha vestiu o casaco e foi em direção á cozinha. Virou-se para fitá-la após abria a porta.

-#Espere por mim. Voltarei em minutos.

Kagome suspirou e foi se enrolar em uma das poltronas perto da lareira. O calor aconchegante do fogo a fez adormecer.

O som de vozes masculinas a despertou.

-#Você me enganou, sr. Taisho. Afirmou que havia uma mulher envolvida na cerimônia de casamento, mas o que vejo aqui é apenas uma criança.- Um homem quase calvo, usando óculos, permanecia na sala olhando para Kagome, com Toby e Inu Yasha aguardando atrás dele.

-#Posso garantir que ela e maior de idade, sr. Hemdricks. Somos noivos, e vou lhe mostrar os papéis provando isso.

Inu Yasha foi para o quarto, e Kagome escutou uma gaveta se abrindo e papéis sendo manuseados.

Impaciente, ela dirigiu-se ao magistrado:

-#Tenho idade suficiente para me casar, senhor, e me sinto ofendida com sua insinuação de que foi convencido a realizar uma cerimônia clandestina.

O homem olhou ao redor por sobre os óculos enquanto procurava algo no bolso do casaco.

-#Fui informado de que o sr. Taisho é um homem honrado, senhorita, mas neste momento é meu dever agir no lugar de seu pai.

Inu Yasha reapareceu com o acordo de noivado assinado por ele e pelo pai da noiva. O sr. Hendricks examinou o documento, e após alguns instantes assentiu, concordando com o que leu. Devolveu o papel a Inu Yasha.

-#Parece tudo em ordem. Ambos terão de assinar um documento, com a testemunha.- O sr. Hendricks olhou para Toby.- Vocês devem estar cientes de que nenhum matrimônio é considerado formalizado até que um padre a abençoe, mas por propósitos legais eu os casarei.

Inu Yasha pegou a mão de Kagome e a puxou para seu lado.

-#Pronta, Angel?

Ela assentiu e apanhou o xale para cobrir o cabelo. Toby se posicionou ao lado de Inu Yasha.

A cerimônia transcorreu em meio a uma névoa para Kagome. As palavras eram as mesmas que ela ouvira tantas vezes em igrejas, mas dessa vez estava mais atenta ao homem alto junto a si respondendo a perguntas e repetindo as mesmas frases que ela dissera antes dele:

-#Vocês têm um anel?- o sr. Hendricks indagou.

Toby apressou-se em procurar no bolço do paletó e, para surpresa de Kagome, apresentou um anel de ouro.

Inu Yasha o pegou e o colocou na dedo de Kagome. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-#Pelos poderes a mim conferidos, eu os declaro marido e mulher – o sr. Hendricks proclamou, solene.

Inu Yasha beijou sua esposa nos lábios.

-#Nada de lágrimas, Angel. Este é o dia do nosso casamento.

Ela enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão.

Inu Yasha se virou para os dois homens.

-#Posso lhe oferecer uma taça de vinho? Minha esposa...-ele piscou para Kagome. - terá prazer em servi-los.

Todos brindaram, então foram assinados os documentos necessários. Inu Yasha seguiu os homens através do túnel e fechou ambas as portas. Ao retornar, encontrou Kagome no quarto, admirando o anel.

-#Era de minha mãe. Meu avô deu a ela na ocasião de seu décimo sexto aniversário. Quando deixei a Inglaterra, mamãe confessou que a parte mais difícil para ela era saber que eu casaria longe de casa, e que não poderia estar comigo, ou a minha esposa quando eu me casasse. Mandarei fazer outro se você preferir...

-#Não! Este é lindo. Oh, Inu Yasha, eu gostaria que ela soubesse que nos casamos. - Kagome contemplou os olhos âmbares do marido.- Quando tivermos filhos, encontraremos um modo de fazer retratos deles para sua mãe os conheça. Sei o quanto meus pais desejam ter netos e o prazer de vê-los crescer.

-#Nós acharemos um modo, angel.- Inu Yasha a abraçou e beijou fervorosamente.- Serei sempre grato a você por ter entendido o quanto isso significa para mim.

Ele desabotoou sua blusa e a deixou cair ao chão. Então tirou seu colete. A voz dele soou repleta de paixão enquanto corria a mão pelo corpo. Afastou-se para apagar as velas e retrocedeu, contemplando-a na luz do fogo.

A roupa de baixo a cobria, mas revelava tudo o que Inu Yasha desejava tocar e provar. Seus seios apertavam-se proeminentes contra a seda, enquanto o triângulo de pelos escuros o convidava bob a roupa transparente. As pernas esbeltas estavam cobertas pelas meias de seda presas por ligas pretas.

-#Sra. Taisho, você é a fantasia que todo homem esperava realizar com sua esposa na noite de núpcias. E a partir de agora será toda minha.- E a beijou com paixão.

Deitada ao brilho da luz do fogo, Kagome tremeu. O silêncio no quarto era quebrado pela crepitação do fogo e o repique do relógio de mantel. Seu coração batia tão ruidosamente em seus ouvidos que ela estava certa de que Inu Yasha podia ouvir.

Ela havia se casado com aquele homem grande, bonito, que a fitava como se ela fosse o presente mais precioso que recebera na vida.

Não que ela tivesse medo dele; agora que momento havia chegado, ela sabia que o que aconteceria entre eles seria irrevogável.

Ela ultrapassara o ponto de retorno ai dizer, "eu caso" na presença do magistrado e de Toby. Nenhuma palavra de amor fora dita. Inu Yasha algum dia lhe diria?

Inu Yasha a abraçou, nada fazendo além de acariciar suas costas, querendo tranqüilizá-la. Aos poucos ela parou de tremer, e ele a ergueu nos braços.

-#Beije-me, amor. Sei que está assustada, e não vou apressá-la. Prosseguiremos lentamente passo a passo.

Ela o beijou, indecisa, então correu os dedos por sua boca generosa.

-# Kagome Angélica Diedre Esperanza Higurashi Taicho- repetiu ela.

Inu Yasha sorriu enquanto passava pela porta para o quarto com ela nos braços.

-#Não acha que são nomes demais para uma mulher tão bela, e tão pequena? Que tal apenas sra. Taisho? Eu gosto.

Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

-#Não ainda, não antes de contarmos a meus pais.

-#Não esconderemos nada deles. Pedi ao sr. Hendricks cópias duplicadas de nossa certidão de casamento, uma para cada um de nós. Você poderá mostrá-la a seus pais quando desejar, embora eu prefira conversar com seu pai antes.

Kagome fitou-o.

-#Prefiro não contar ainda. Prefiro esperar até que você vá a Bexar, então falaremos com eles, nós dois juntos.

Inu Yasha assentiu, os olhos centrados na boca sedutora na boca de Kagome, até cobri-la com a dele, dando início a uma lenta sedução de seus sentidos.

Kagome se apoiou contra ele, buscando o calor másculo, se movendo contra seu peito. Levada pela própria resposta, não notou que ele soltava os botões de única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo.

De repente, a sensação de ter os seios contra o tecido da camisa de Inu Yasha a trouxe de volta a realidade de estar completamente nua e sentada no colo dele. Tinham entrado no quarto e agora estavam na enorme cama.

O olhar de Inu Yasha era macio como uma carícia quando ele desviou os olhos de seu rosto e pousou nos seus seios e para a sombra escura entre suas coxas. Ela estremeceu enquanto sentia o corpo doer pelo toque viril.

Inu Yasha tirou as botas e as meias. Seu olhar nunca a deixou enquanto tirava a camisa e a lançava na cadeira. Suas mãos hesitaram antes de soltar os botões da calça. Ela seguia todos os movimentos, mas quando ele começou a tirar a calça, Kagome desviou o olhar.

Pensou consigo mesma que ele transpirava masculinidade, com ou sem roupa. O peito e ombros eram tão bronzeados como os braços, indicando que ele trabalhava com os homens, ao sol, daquele inverno luminoso.

Inu Yasha sentou-se perto dela.

-#Está com frio? Posso acender o fogo na lareira, se estiver.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se embrulhou no xale que ele trouxera.

Inu Yasha a fez deitar na cama e puxou as cobertas para baixo. Percebeu que a assustava ao se erguer sobre ela. Ele não tinha intenção de assustar sua esposa na primeira noite.

Tomou-a nos braços e puxou o lençol sobre eles. Seu corpo gritou por alívio.

-#Não tenha medo. Temos toda a noite para nos conhecermos. Não a feri antes, certamente não vou feri-la agora.

Kagome se aconchegou contra o corpo do marido, e descansou a cabeça no ombro nu. A mão dele deslizou sensualmente por seu corpo, e ela relaxou o bastante para deitá-la de costas.

Inu Yasha fitou Kagome e se inclinou sobre ela, mordiscou primeiro um mamilo, depois, o outro. A atormentou com suas carícias até que ela movesse a cabeça de um lado para o outro, respirações curtas escapavam dos lábios dela. Continuou com a carícia até ouvi-la gemer.

-#Deixe-me ouvir esses doces sons, Angel. Eles dizem o quanto você gosta do meu toque.

Acariciando-a sensualmente, ele sentia os quadris de Kagome se erguer em resposta.

-#Inu Yasha!

-#Devagar, meu anjo, devagar.- Ele a beijou, e os braços de Kagome o cercaram, puxando-o para mais perto. Suas costas arquearam, e os dedos dele deslizaram despercebidos para o calor entre suas pernas. Ela tremeu quando ele a acariciou.

Querido Deus, ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Deitou-a contra o travesseiro e, freneticamente removeu as calças. Pegou as nádegas macias com as mãos em concha e a puxou para si, se movendo lentamente contra ela.

-#Relaxe, Angel. Não vou machucá-la, não mais do que o necessário.

As pernas dela separaram, e ele se posicionou entre elas. Penetrou-a cuidadosamente. Moveu-se suavemente dentro da suavidade de Kagome. Amparou-se nos cotovelos e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

-#Olhe para mim, amor. Deixe que eu veja o seu prazer.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e Inu Yasha a beijou uma vez mais. Com cada golpe, ele a penetrava ainda mais. Podia sentir os músculos ondeantes que o levaram ao pico do prazer. As mãos de Kagome abriram e fecharam em suas costas. E, com todo o cuidado, ele fez parte dela, enquanto a acariciava com primorosa ternura.

Ao alcançar a suave barreira, ele parou por um momento, lutando por controle. Sentiu quando o êxtase tomou conta do corpo de Kagome. Seu primeiro impulso foi mergulhar nas profundezas daquele corpo tão amado, mas parou ao ouvi-la gritar de dor.

-#A dor terminou, meu amor, fique quietinha.

Inu Yasha acariciou-lhe o rosto e cabelo, dizendo palavras de amor em espanhol e inglês.

-#Meu Deus, eu nunca senti nada tão doce- Inu Yasha sussurrou.

Kagome julgava que ele dera prazer antes, mas nada se comparava á ligação de seus corpos agora.

-#Você esta bem, Angel?

A voz dele quebrou seus pensamentos, e ela sorriu.

-#Não estou bem certa de como me sinto. Nunca na vida eu senti nada parecido.

Quando ele começou a se afastar, ela o agarrou pelos quadris, não permitindo.

-#Não quero machucá-la. Então, não me deixe.

Inu Yasha pôde sentir seu corpo começar a enrijecer.

-#Inu Yasha, meu marido- ela murmurou.

E sentiu a pressa ardente da resposta dele, e logo, aspirais de fogo no lugar onde eles se uniam, desencadeando um êxtase insuportável. Minutos depois ela se deu conta do silêncio que de repente os cercava, os braços fortes ao seu redor, tornou a relaxar.

Kagome não sabia dizer por quanto tempo dormira, mas quando despertou, encontrava-se apertada nos braços de Inu Yasha.

Com todo o cuidado, deslizou para fora da cama e acendeu uma vela. Caminhou nua pelo quarto, até ver um papel no chão. Certa de que se tratava da certidão de casamento, se abaixou e pegou a folha. Não era. Parecia ser a última parte de uma carta assinada por Inu yasha. Nela esta escrito, em parte:

_**O casamento com a srta. Higurashi acertará os assuntos legais referentes á  
propriedade da terra. Esse assunto será concluído logo que eu possa cuidar de **_tudo.

Kagome sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeada na cabeça. O inglês queria apenas Spanish Oaks. Além disso, tudo não passara de mentiras. Cada palavra, cada olhar, cada toque. Ele enganara não somente o seu pai, mas a ela também.

Lágrimas de humilhação inundaram seus olhos. Precisava sair daquela casa. Ir para longe das mentiras daquele homem.

Vestiu-se rápido e pegou uma troca de roupas, deixando o restante para trás. Teria de inventar uma desculpa para Bankotsu quando ele insistisse em mandar alguns de seus vaqueiros para pegar o restante da bagagem.

Quando o sol se levantou, Kagome, Bankotsu e os vaqueiros estavam a caminho de San Antonio. Quando mais rápido chegasse, mais rápido se veria longe das mentiras do inglês infame.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Inu Yasha rolou na cama, e até mesmo no seu estado sonolento podia sentir o cheiro de lilases a cercá-lo. Estendeu a mão para o lado e encontrou o espaço vazio.

-#Angel? Onde você está?

A casa estava mergulhada em profundo silêncio. Inu Yasha se ergueu e agarrou a calça que usara na noite anterior.

-#Responda, Kagome. Não estou achando engraçado.

Percorreu a residência fria, olhando até mesmo o porão. Retornou ao quarto para calçar as botas e vestir a camisa. Foi quando viu o papel ao lado da cama. Havia pedaços de papel rasgado e uma folha inteira, que era a última página da carta dele para seu banco em Nova Orleans e para o advogado que cuidava de suas contas.

Então notou uma nota presa ao fundo, que parecia ter sido rabiscada com raiva:

_**Rasguei as duas cópias da certidão de nosso assim chamado "casamento". Em San  
Antonio eu me certificarei de que ela não valha o papel em que foi escrita. Então veremos  
a quem pertence Spanish Oaks.  
Kagome Higurashi.**_

Inu Yasha esfregou a nuca. Kagome entendera tudo errado. Ela não lera o testamento de Souta? A noite passada nada significara para ela? Bom Deus, o que vivenciaram mudou sua vida inteira!

Batidas na porta do quarto o trouxeram ao presente.

-#O que foi?

Era Suikotsu.

-#Os comanches levaram nossos cavalos, patron. A égua também. Estamos prontos para ir atrás deles. Como um Ranger, o senhor deve notificar Waterloo que os índios estão invadindo novamente.

O homem desapareceu antes mesmo de Inu Yasha ter a chance de perguntar por Kagome. A carroça e os homens não estavam em nenhum lugar por perto. Pelo menos, com Bankotsu e os vaqueiros, ela estava segura. Ele iria até Waterloo, então direto a San Antonio, para tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça daquela tolinha. Ela era sua esposa, e permaneceria sendo até o fim de seus dias.

Quando Kagome chegou em casa, dois dias depois, Bankotsu precisou erguê-la e carregá-la para dentro. Ela estava vagamente atenta á comoção que a cercou, mas não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos. A voz de Kaguya soou em seus ouvidos:

-#Querido Deus! O que está acontecendo, Bankotsu? Nós soubemos que Inu Yasha está bem.

-#Ele se achava em Spanish Oaks quando chegamos. Tudo estava bem entre eles, senhora. De repente, há dua noites, a señorita Kagome saiu correndo da fazenda dizendo que nós devíamos partir, más não deu explicação. Esforçou-se além da própria capacidade e está exausta. Na certa falará sobre o que aconteceu quando estiver descansada.

Kagome deu boas-vindas á escuridão que desceu ao seu redor. Talvez agora pudesse destrir a imagem de Inu Yasha da mente.

Mais um dia e uma noite se passarm quando Kagome, por fim, conseguiu deixar o conforto de sua cama.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, não teve forças nem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Quando o tempo permitia, sentava-se no seu pátio particular; caso contrário, permanecia no quarto.

Rejeitava qualquer tentativa de seus pais de falar com ela.

Certa noite, quando se aventurou fora dos aposentos, ouviu vozes masculinas vindo da biblioteca. Parou fora da porta aberta para escutar.

-#Depois da derrota do exército mexicano na batalha de dezembro, todos sabemos que Naraku não se permitirá ficar sem resposta.

Kagome reconheceu que falava: José Antônio Navarro, amigo de seu pai.

-#Naraku se encontra em Rio Bravo indo em direção a San Antonio.

Houve um longo silêncio, e Kagome espiou através da fresta. Viu seu pai acender um charuto para o senhor Navarro. O silêncio a fez consciente do pavor a corroê-la. Sua família correria perigo? As pessoas em Spanish Oaks também?

Foi dom Erasmo Seguin quem rompeu a quietude:

-#Meu filho Houjo se juntou a Taisho e a Bowie no Álemo. Algumas de nossas tropas texanas estão com eles. Tirando isso, estão por conta própria.

Kagome ouviu uma voz que não reconheceu e tornou a espiar. Era José Francisco Ruiz.

-#Minha principal preocupação é como os índios reagirão á próxima batalha. Eles foram derrotados após terem saqueado e em seguida atacado Spanish Oaks.

Kagome sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado. Ofegou, o rosto sem cor. A última coisa que ouviu enquanto deslizava para o chão foi sua mãe. Ouviu-a gritar:

-#Depressa, Rafael! Kagome desmaiou!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto saia da escuridão e sua visão clareava, Kagome contemplou os rostos dos homens ao seu redor no sofá da biblioteca. Ela gaguejou:

-#Eu... sinto muito. Não pretendi interromper.- Olhou ansiosa para o señor Ruiz enquanto tentava se erguer.- Por favor, o que aconteceu ás pessoas em Spanisk Oaks?

O señor Ruiz a contemplou, preocupado.

-#Sinto muito, señorita Kagome. Sei que é noiva de Inu Yasha Taisho, mas ele deve ter construído aquela fazenda como uma fortaleza. Colocou todo o seu pessoal dentro da casa,e as mulheres foram escondidas no porão. Ninguém se feriu.

-#E quanto ao señor Taisho?

-#Quando os índios invadiram a propriedade, roubaram alguns cavalos. Depois que Inu Yasha levou seu pessoal para dentro de casa, ele foi para Waterloo, para advertir o pessoal da colônia. Quando retornou a Spanish Oaks, os índios tinham a casa cercada. De algum modo, Inu Yasha conseguiu escapar deles e entrou na casa pelo porão.

Dom Rafael sorriu.

-#Ele deu pólvora e rifles para os homens se defenderem. A batalha dois dias antes de os índios se renderem e partirem. Inu Yasha e alguns homens os seguiram até onde os cavalos estavam escondidos e os roubaram de volta.

-#Como soube disso, papai? Inu Yasha esteve aqui?

Dom Rafael se aproximou para ajudá-la a sentar-se.

-#Não, Angel. Ele enviou um de seus homens para se certificar de que você chegou bem. E também mandou dizer que virá para cá logo que as coisas em Oaks se normalizarem.- Dom Rafael pegou um pacotinho sobre a mesinha.- Ele disse que você esqueceu isto, e sabe que não iria querer ficar sem ele.

Kagome pegou o pacote e se levantou devagar.

-#Vou para meu quarto, señores. Perdoem pela interrupção.

Seus pais a acompanharam, e Kaguya a ajudou a se deitar.

-#Eu gostaria que nos dissesse o que está havendo, Kagome. Estamos preocupados.

-#Estou bem mamãe, de verdade. Quando eu puder, contarei tudo a vocês.- Ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu.- Eu gostaria de comer algo, se não for muito trabalho.

-#Imagine! Você tem comido tão pouco que não daria para alimentar um passarinho.

Após a saída dos pais, Kagome abriu o pacote que Inu Yasha enviou. Caminhou para o pátio, e ergueu a tampa de uma caixinha. Dentro dela estava seu anel de casamento. Antes de deixar Spanish Oaks ela a pusera ao lado da pilha de papel rasgado, perto da cama.

Os diamantes e esmeraldas brilharam ao sol quando ela ergueu o anel para melhor examiná-lo. Na parte de dentro havia um símbolo gravado que pareceu ser a marca do rei George IV, avô de Inu Yasha; ele lhe dissera que a jóia fora dada á sua mãe, no seu décimo sexto aniversário.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, e ela leu através delas._**  
**_

_**Querida esposa,  
Não estou certo daquilo que você leu na carta que encontrou, ou o que entendeu, mas  
pergunto se leu o testamento de Souta, porque ele talvez responda ás suas perguntas.**_

_**Minha cama se encontra insuportavelmente vazia desde que você partiu em nossa noite  
de núpcias. Eu me importo com você, Kagome, muito. Não sei se lhe disse isso, mas acredite  
em mim.  
Passei por alguns problemas aqui em Oaks, que me impediram de ir atrás de você. Sua  
égua está prenhe. O primeiro potro que nascerá em Oaks. Espero que esteja aqui para vê-lo  
nascer.**_

_**Kagome, um casamento não pode ser destruído simplesmente se rasgando um pedaço de  
papel. Estou anexando sua cópia da certidão e espero que, na primeira oportunidade, você leia  
o testamento de Souta, ou o discuta com seu pai.**_

_**Anseio por abraçá-la, Angel, e rezo sempre por sua seguraça, até que eu possa estar de  
novo com você.  
Seu marido, Inu Yasha.**_

Junto da carta, a certidão de casamento que ela rasgara em pedaços. Fora cuidadosamente colada e anexada a uma folha em branco, para apoio.

O que Inu Yasha queria dizer ao lhe pedir que lesse o testamento de Souta? O que o documento de seu irmão tinha a ver com a tentativa de Inu Yasha de tomar posse de sua herança?

Kagome ergueu a certidão com a intenção de rasgá-la de novo. Não seria enganada uma segunda vez por suas palavras melosas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Olá pra todas...  
Demorei um pouco mais desta vez porque um bicho que se diz minha mãe tem me atrapalhado um pouco... aff ninguém merece!!  
Más consegui coloca mais um capitulo, vo termina de escreve o primeiro capitudo de Marido por encomenda, e depois retorno a Mensageiros do Amor de novo...  
Obrigada a :**

**HiddenStoryteller**

Ana Spizziolli

**Srta. Hawkeye  
**

**Individua do mal**

**Gabizinha**

**Sailor Maiker**

**K-tute  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado vo fazer o possível para colocar o próximo o mais rápido possível...**

**Beijão até o próximo!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome suspirou longamente e abaixou a certidão de casamento. Olhou ao redor, para as flores desabrochando no jardim. Desejou saber como estava o jardim de Spanishi Oaks.

Sem se dar conta, colocou o anel no dedo e retornou ao quarto.

Pouco tempo depois, Kaede foi procurá-la.

-#Kagome, seus pais a esperam na biblioteca. Receberam notícias de Naraku.

Sem demora, Kagome para lá se dirigiu.

Os pais e Bankotsu a aguardavam. Kaede e o padre Santiago chegaram em seguida. Dom Rafael, parecia sério ao voltar-se da lareira.

-# Recebemos um aviso de que o exército de Naraku se encontra a poucos quilômetros de San Antonio.

-#E quanto aos Rangers de Austin, papai? - _Meu bom Deus, e quanto a Inu Yasha?_, pensou ela. - Os Rangers também estão no Álamo?

Seu pai balançou a cabeça.

-#Eles agirão na retaguarda, contra qualquer ataque inesperado. - Dom Rafael observou-a tomar um gole de vinho e notou o anel na sua mão esquerda. - Estão sendo usados como mensageiros entre o Álamo e o exército que Kouga e Houston estão formando.

O rosto pálido de Kagome se iluminou.

-#Então os homens no Álamo receberão reforços?

Dom Rafael assentiu.

-#Naraku pegou a todos de surpresa com sua marcha de tantos homens. Tenho medo de não haver mais tempo.

-#O que faremos? Precisamos nos preparar. - Kagome olhou para mãe.

Bankotsu endireitou-se quando Dom Rafael virou-se para ele.

-#Todas as famílias na Casa de Higurashi serão levadas para dentro dos muros da propriedade. Temos um amplo estoque de suprimentos e de água, graças ao canal de irrigação. Nossas armas e munições foram escondidas debaixo da capela. - Bankotsu se virou para o padre.- Queira perdoar, padre, mas foi o único lugar onde pensamos que Naraku não fosse procurar.

-#Qual é a nossa posição com o general? - Kaguya quis saber.

-#Ele não tem motivo para acreditar que não somos leais ao México. - Dom Rafael deu os ombros. - Nosso único recurso é nos mantermos neutros, mas de olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer informação, para passar para os defensores do Texas. Todos nós, e nossos amigos texanos, nos uniremos e lutaremos pela independência do Texas.

-#Claro, papai... Você me dá licença?

O rosto de dom Rafael endureceu-se.

-#Não, Kagome. Antes nós queremos uma explicação sobre o anel que você está usando.

Ela sentiu o sangue fugir das faces enquanto cobria a mão esquerda com a direita.

-#Este? Nada significa.

-#Como assim? Está me dizendo que uma jóia de tal valor Não é nada?

Kagome olhou para o padre, e ele assentiu.

-#Eu ia falar com o senhor e com mamãe, mas nós não tivermos... eu não me senti capaz. - Ela suspirou – Inu Yasha e eu nos casamos. Ele me deu a jóia após repetirmos nossos votos diante do magistrado da colônia de Waterloo. - Viu a expressão magoada dos pais e continuou: - Quero anular o casamento. Tudo não passou de um truque de Inu Yasha para ter o controle total de Spanishi Oaks.

-#O matrimonio foi consumado, Kagome?

-#Após a cerimonia, encontrei uma carta de Inu Yasha para seu advogado. Resumindo, ele se casou comigo para tomar passe de Spanish Oaks. Foi uma farsa para...

-#O casamento foi consumado? - Seu pai insistiu.

-#Sim, papai, mas com certeza nós poderemos anular, se provarmos que ele só se casou comigo por causa da terra que herdei de Souta.

-#Esqueça a anulação, Kagome. Celebraremos o casamento religioso quando Inu Yasha retornar. Dei minha palavra a ele, e você certamente agora é sua esposa.

Kagome ficou confusa. Estava tão certa de que Inu Yasha a enganara. Olhou para o anel e girou-o no dedo.

-#Acho que Inu Yasha jamais me perdoará – Kagome disse ao pai, que sorriu.

-#Claro que perdoará, filha. Inu Yasha a ama. Um homem é capaz de perdoar quase tudo da mulher que ama.

-#Essa é a questão, papai... Ele me ama, ou ama aquela terra? Talvez eu devesse voltar para Oaks.

-#Não, Angel. Não é seguro sair daqui agora. Inu Yasha virá vê-la quando puder. Lembre-se de que ele é um dos Rangers que no momento ajudam a retirar as famílias do Álamo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaede quis segui-la para ajudá-la a trocar-se, mas Kagome a dispensou.

-#Obrigada, Kaede, mas se não se importa eu gostaria de ficar sozinha.

Kagome fechou a porta e se aproximando da escrivaninha para tornar a ler a carta de Inu Yasha. Se tivesse falado com ele... Se o tivesse acordado, certamente ele teria lhe explicado.

Caminhou para a varanda. Inu Yasha estaria bem? O que estaria fazendo? Pensando nela?

E agora havia Naraku, com suas tropas bem treinadas. Inu Yasha estava longe, em algum lugar. Cuidando de outras famílias. Pegou o rosário e se sentou para rezar por sua segurança.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu Yasha e Colter Welbourne, seu amigo e também Ranger como ele, sentavam-se junto á fogueira do acampamento, com Mack e Toby, as carroças com mulheres e crianças paradas em circulo. Eles acabavam de saber que os mexicanos haviam cercado San Antonio, Sam Houston preparava um exército para lutar contra Naraku.

Inu Yasha sentia uma necessidade imperiosa de retornar, saber de Kagome. Evidentemente, dom Rafael cuidaria de sua proteção, mas o que seus vaqueiros poderiam fazer perante quatro mil mexicanos armados?

Fitou os três homens em que confiava mais do que em qualquer pessoa naquele estranho país que adotou.

-#Preciso saber o que acontece com Kagome. Em Spanish Oaks ela estará segura, não importa o que aconteça no final. Amanhã á noite deixarei os não combatentes em sua mãos e retornarei a San Antonio. Irei ao encontro de Kouga pela manhã e lhe falarei de meus planos.

-#Vou com o senhor, chefe. - Toby se levantou. - Prometi ao marquês...

-#Entendo e aprecio tudo o que tem feito desde que deixamos a Inglaterra, Toby, mas prefiro que você fique. Se quiser voltar a Oaks, faça isso. Você é livre para ir a qualquer lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao sair do quarto para o corredor, kagome encontrou a casa em alvoroço. O general Naraku Lopez de Santa Anna estava na residência, não por ter sido convidado, mas por escolha própria.

Ela se vestiu o mais discretamente possível. Olhou no espelho do corredor e sorriu. Seu cabelo fora preso em um coque severo na nuca e coberto pela mantilha de renda preta. Apenas as pontas de seus dedos se mostravam sob o tecido em torno das mangas, escondendo a aliança de casamento.

O general a fitou parada á porta e lhe estendeu a mão.

-#Boa noite, querida. Você é ainda mais bonita do que ouvi falar.

O general era menor do que ela imaginava, mais velho e calvo. Pelo modo como se comportava desde que se hospedara na casa, provara ser egocêntrico e arrogante.

-#O lar de meu pai tem uma grande honra em hospedar o presidente de nosso país, general.

-#A honra é toda minha, señorita, em ser um convidado na casa de duas mulheres tão belas. - Naraku sorriu para dom Rafael, um sorriso que nunca alcançou seus olhos.- Ainda mais em se retratando da casa de um cidadão fiel ao méxico.

Dom Rafael assentiu e foi sentar-se perto da esposa. Kagome sorriu para sua mãe, enquanto o arrogante general avaliava descaradamente a dona da casa.

Kagome procurou desviar para si a atenção dele.

-#Suas acomodações são satisfatórias, general?

-#Muito, mas eu temo precisar reservar uma ala inteira. Isso a incomodaria, señorita?

O leque de Kagome se moveu devagar.

-#Não, señor. Nossos quartos ficam na ala familiar. - Sua expreção se fechou. - O senhor disse que tem homens acampados ao redor da residência?

Naraku aceitou uma taça de vinho que dom Rafael lhe serviu.

-#Com o tamanho do meu exército, señorita, tenho homens acampados em todos os lugares, ao redor de San Antonio e também do Álamo.

Fogo de artilharia esporádicos soava ao longe. Kagome fitou o pai e fez um prece silenciosa. Só esperava que Inu Yasha não fosse tolo o bastante para tentar alcançá-la.

-#Seu exército é tão grande, general?

Naraku riu.

-# Se eu não soubesse o quanto seu pai e fiel ao México, diria que a senhorita trabalha como espiã para o exército texano. Mas digamos que meu exército é mais que adequado para derrubar essa insignificante rebelião. Quando eu retornar á Cidade do México, o Texas outra vez será um Estado leal ao México.

O jantar foi longo e tedioso. O general era um homem difícil de agradar, e quanto mais bebia, mais irracional se tornava.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, a tensão na casa se tornou insuportável.

Certa noite, Kagome se preparava para dormir. Ao escovar o cabelo, a escova prateada a fez lembrar-se de outra escova gravada com as suas iniciais no banheiro da suite em Oaks. Ela sorriu.

-#Espero que esse sorriso seja causado por pensamentos de seu marido, e não pelo pequeno ditador que vive sob seu teto.

Kagome julgou que sonhava. Queria tanto ver Inu Yasha que temia que a voz que ouvia fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Os braços fortes a cercaram, e ela se apoiou contra ele.

-#É você mesmo, Inu Yasha? - Virou-se nos seus braços e contemplou seu rosto áspero.

-#Um pouco desleixado, mas sem dúvida, seu marido.

Kagome ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe a face, notando seus olhos cansados e a barba por fazer.

-#Onde anda Toby? Ele não lhe permitiria uma aparência tão desleixada.

Inu Yasha prendeu os dedos dela com os lábios, mas seus olhos âmbares nunca deixaram os dela. Depois de libertar a mão de Kagome sorriu.

-#A barbearia e a casa de banhos da cidade estavam lotadas. Pensei que você talvez pudesse me oferecer melhores acomodações.

Kagome deslizou as mãos ao redor da cintura dele e o abraçou.

-#Você cheira divinamente... - Kagome o encarou. - Como entrou aqui?

-# O canal de irrigação tem outras utilidades além de trazer água para cá. Um de seus vaqueiros abriu o portão, depois me escondeu até eu poder entrar com segurança. Ele falou sobre situação de vocês. - Inu Yasha apontou para o pátio. - Estive aguardando lá fora, até que seu pai saísse. Quando menos pessoas souberem de minha presença, melhor.

As mãos dele deslizaram por sua costas, até que ela percebeu estar usando apenas chemise. Era bom estar de volta nos braços do marido.

-#Deixe-me fechar as cortinas para o pátio. É melhor nos certificarmos de que não seremos vistos.

Ele se sentou no bando da penteadeira e a observou fechando as cortinas. Em seguida Kagome foi a porta do quarto adjacente e pediu a Kaede que providenciasse água para um banho.

Logo que fechou a porta tornou a se abrir, e Kaede parou á soleira, as mãos nos quadris.

-#Quer tomar outro banho? - A criada perguntou e arregalou os olhos, quando Inu Yasha se ergueu. - Señor Taisho! Santa Maria, não devia estar aqui. Não e seguro. E se...

Kagome se aproximou dela.

-#Está tudo bem, Kaede. Providencie água para o banho do meu marido. Ele se esconderá no seu quarto quando trouxerem a tina. E por favor vá a cozinha e prepare um prato de comida. Não queremos que ninguém saiba que ele está aqui.

A sós, Inu Yasha puxou Kagome contra si, e ela pôde sentir a evidência do seu desejo.

-#Sinto muito, Inu Yasha, eu fui uma tola quando o deixei sem nem ao menos perguntar sobre aquela carta.

Inu Yasha lhe segurou o queixo unindo suas bocas enquanto a estreitava junto ao peito. O beijo tornou-se intenso, profundo, ardente.

-#Dane-se o banho. Preciso de você agora mesmo.

Ela assentiu e, cedendo à explosiva força que os atraia, deixaram que suas bocas se encontrassem num beijo apaixonado.

Foi quando bateram na porta.

-#Señorita Kagome! Sou eu, Naraku de Santa Anna. Eu gostaria de saber por que não jantou conosco hoje. - Tornou a bater.- Ficarei aqui até que abra a porta.

Inu Yasha colocou a boca junto ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-#Diga que você precisa se vestir.

-#General, não estou apresentável. Por favor, me dê algum tempo para que eu possa me vestir.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto Inu Yasha a ajudava a pôr o roupão.

-#Não tenha pressa – Inu Yasha murmurou. - Seu pai deve ter ouvido. Dê tempo a ele para chegar aqui. Vou para o quarto de Kaede. Deixe a porta aberta, assim o presidente se convencerá de que está sozinha.

Kagome foi abrir a porta. Inu Yasha, parpu á entrada dos aposentos de Kaede.

-#Espere!- pediu.

Kagome por fim ouviu as vozes de dom Rafael e do padre Santiago. Ergueu o queixo, reuniu toda a coragem e girou a maçaneta.

-#Está bem tarde, general, para exigir uma audiência.

-#Jesus, Maria, José! Não houve nada. Não era preciso que metade da casa viesse correndo! - O homem uniformizado olhou furioso para os recém-chegados.

Dom Rafael parecia zangado.

-#O general não pensou que eu permitiria que minha filha ficasse de conversa com qualquer um no meio da noite.

Naraku olhou ao redor para dentro do quarto dela e viu as colchas afastadas em um lado.

-#Queria desculpar se a acordei. Fiquei preocupado quando a senhorita não desceu para o jantar.

-#Obrigada pela preocupação, general. Não tenho me sentido bem ultimamente. - Kagome fitou o pai. - Bem, se vocês não se importam, cavalheiros, eu gostaria de voltar para a cama.

Com um aceno superficial, ela fechou a porta com força. Quando se virou, estava nos braços do marido.

-#Ele faz isso sempre?

-#Nunca fez. Será que suspeita de algo? - Kagome preferia não aborrecê-lo. Quanto menos soubesse, mais seguro Inu Yasha estaria.

-#Nesse caso, teria vindo com seus homens. - Ele a beijou. -Pensei que você não fosse conseguir se livrar deles tão cedo.

A leve batida irritou Inu Yasha.

-#Droga! Será que não nos deixarão em paz?

Do outro lado, ouviram Kaede:

-#Estamos com a água para seu banho, señorita. Abra cominho para os homens passarem.

Inu yasha suspirou, e Kagome o empurrou para o quarto ao lado.

Três jovens criados entravam no quarto de banho dela com a tina. Atrás deles vinha Bankotsu.

-#Prefere que eles esperar até amanhã para esvaziar a água, señorita?

-#Sim, Bankotsu. Obrigada.

Os três deixaram o recinto em seguida, e Bankotsu hesitou por um momento; então deu uma toalha a Kagome, que ficou surpresa com o seu peso. Olhou para Bankotsu.

Ele falou mais alto, para que os homens no corredor escutassem:

-#Kaede pediu que eu pegasse um caixa de seu talco de lilás no porão. Tenha cuidado para não derrubar.

Kagome agradeceu, confusa, e fechou a porta. No corredor ela ouviu Bankotsu sussurrar junto á porta fechada:

-#Tranque-a. Dois de meus homens permanecerão no pátio, vigiando o portão.

Após ter girado a chave, ela ouviu passos se afastando. Dentro da toalha encontrava um recipiente com seu talco de lilás e, junto, uma pequena pistola, a mesma com a qual Bankotsu lhe ensinara a atirar. Sob esses artigos havia uma navalha.

Inu Yasha examinou a arma por um momento e a colocou sob o travesseiro de kagome. E deu um sorriso.

-#Áquela velha raposa nada escapa. Eu gostaria de saber quanto tempo levou para o vaqueiro que me ajudou no portão correr para informá-lo.

-#O tempo que levou para encontrá-lo. Bankotsu tem seus homens bem treinados. Pobre Bankotsu... Sente-se impotente diante dessa situação com Naraku. Papai lhe pediu que evitasse qualquer confronto com os homens do general.

Inu yasha tirou a camisa e se aproximou da banheira de metal.

Kagome se sentou na banqueta.

-#Precisamos conversar, Inu Yasha, sobre minha inesperada partida na nossa noite de núpcias.

-#Depois, meu anjo. Ouvi toda a conversa que queria por um noite.

Inu Yasha soltou o botão da calça e começou a descê-la. O coração de Kagome pareceu ter pulado uma batida quando, inteiramente nu, ele entrou na banheira.

Aliviada por não precisar admitir que se portou como uma menina mimada, pegou a navalha e se sentou na beira da banheira.

-#Eu posso esfregar suas costas se você permitir que eu faça sua barba.

-#Já fez isso antes, Angel? Eu não quero que escorregue daí e acabe cortando minha garganta.

Kagome riu.

-#Mamãe costumava dizer que uma boa esposa tem que saber barbear direito seu marido. E convenceu Souta a me deixar praticar nele.

Trabalhando com habilidade, Kagome ouviu Kaede entrar e lembrou que ela estava trazendo a comida. Sorriu ao lavar o sabão do queixo de Inu Yasha.

-#Nem um só corte,sir Sumpter.

Kagome lavou o peito, sua barriga e a floresta escura de cabelos que pareciam sustentar seu óbvio desejo.

Inu yasha fechou os olhos e agarrou-se á borda da banheira com tal força que os músculos de seu corpo retesaram.

Lentamente, ela agarrou o membro rígido do marido. Os músculos dele começaram a se contrair em resposta.

-#Basta! Você já me torturou o bastante.

Ela riu suavemente.

-#Alguém me disse certa vez que a estimulação deixava o sexo melhor e mais doce.

Ele a puxou para dentro da água e tirou sua chemise.

-#E você aprendeu muito bem. - Erguendo-a um pouco, Inu yasha tirou suas pantalettes. - Nessa últimas semanas sonhei bem pouco com outra coisa além de você.

Inu Yasha a carregou para a cama. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi trancar a porta de ligação entre os dois quartos. Ao retornar, se abaixou sobre Kagome.

-#Eu a manterei aquecida, amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não demorou muito para Kagome acordar quando o calor do corpo de Inu Yasha a deixou.

-#Inu Yasha? - chamou, espreguiçando-se, sonolenta.

Ao surgir ao lado do leito, Inu yasha com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e um pedaço de frango na mão.

-# O que houve com minhas roupas?

-# Kaede deve ter levado para lavar. Eu as deixei na banqueta. - Kagome se sentou.

Logo eles ouviram uma batida na porta de comunicação.

Inu Yasha se sentou na cama e enrolou a lençol em torno dela. Ajeitou a toalha em torno da cintura e foi atender Kaede.

-#Aqui estão suas roupas, señor. Bankotsu lhe enviou um sombreiro e um serapê. Pediu que eu lhe dissesse que dois homens lá fora são de inteira confiança e o guiarão entre os soldados até o portão. - Apontou suas botas de couro. - Disse também que escondesse as botas. Um soldado dificilmente poderia se dar ao luxo de usar uma dessas. - os olhos de Kaede se suavizaram. - Falta menos de uma hora para o amanhecer, señor Inu yasha, e a escuridão é sua aliada.

Kaede se foi e ele retornou a Kagome. A noite de amor deles foi diferente de todas as outras. Mais terna, mais doce, e trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela.

-#Está na hora de dormir. Deixe-me abraçá-la, até você adormecer.

Seu coração pareceu sangrar quando ela se aconchegou contra seu tórax, ciente de que não poderia dizer quando eles tornariam a se ver. Quanto tempo passaria até poder abraçá-la novamente?

Inu Yasha a cobriu, vestiu-se e saiu para o pátio. Os homens de Bankotsu de imediato tomaram lugar ao seu lado.

Antes de passar por cima do portão, ele se virou para aqueles que o ajudaram a passar pelos soldados.

-#Obrigado, amigos. Jamais esquecerei a ajuda que me deram. Sei que não preciso pedir, mas cuidem de minha esposa até que eu possa voltar.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu Yasha deixara Sable Could em algum lugar perto do riacho. Se a patrulha não o encontrara, se o fogo de artilharia a distância não o assustara, talvez ele pudesse localizá-lo na escuridão.

Caminhando rumo ao norte, guiado pelas estrelas, por cerca de dez minutos, parou para se orientar e assobiou. Ao longe ouviu um relincho e foi naquela direção. Após outro relincho, Inu Yasha se aproximou e pôde ver a silhueta de um cavalo e a de um homem junto dele. O homem sussurrava ao cavalo:

-#Fique quieto, rapaz! Ou quer que o exército mexicano inteiro o ouça?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome despertou com batidas frenéticas na porta entre seu quarto e o de Kaede.

-#Acorde, Kagome. O general exige sua presença á mesa do café da manhã.

O ar matutino lembrou a Kagome que estava nua. Estremeceu ao se levantar para vestir o roupão.

-#Inu Yasha onde está você?

Após destrancar a porta, ela olhou atrás para se certificar de que não havia nenhum sinal dele.

-#Por que tanto alvoroço?

-#Ande logo, Kagome! Seu pai e o general estão discutindo. O general exige sua presença á mesa e disse que se você for ele mandará seus ajudantes buscarem-na, e á sua mãe. Deu ordens para que as trouxesse como estavam, em suas roupas de dormir. Seu pai está furioso.

-#Diga a ele que estou indo. - E retornou ao quarto. Onde você se meteu, Inu Yasha? Preciso ir...

De repente ela viu várias folhas de papel, sobre a mesinha. Reconheceu a letra do marido em uma delas, apanhou-a e leu:

_**Amada esposa,  
**_

_**Preciso deixá-la por algum tempo, mas confio que seu pai e Bankotsu cuidarão de sua  
segurança. Vou me unir aos Rangers, para lutar com eles enquanto aquele déspota, Santa  
Anna, continuar a ser uma ameça ao Texas.  
Estou a caminho do Álamo, levando uma mensagem para Kouga e cartas para os homens  
que lá vivem com suas famílias.  
Eu trouxe a carta inteira que você leu em Oaks, com a esperança de que, após lê-la  
novamente, não terá mais dúvidas quanto a minha lealdade.**_

_**Estou levando comigo a lembrança de você dormindo tão docemente como esta manhã,**_

_**quando a deixei. Se eu a acordasse, não saberei dizer se conseguiria partir.**_

_**Reze por mim enquanto estivermos separados e lembre-se de que deixei meu coração  
com você.  
Seu marido, Inu Yasha.**_

Na noite anterior Kagome se entregara livremente àquele homem especial. Com as mãos sobre o ventre, perguntou-se se não devia ter contado a Inu yasha sobre suas suspeitas de gravidez. Suspirou e guardou a carta no bolso da saia para ler depois.

-#Inu Yasha tem muito com que se preocupar e pensar. Em sobreviver principalmente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Olá aqui está mais um capitulo ...  
**

**Telly Black: Olá que bom que resolveu comenta, más eu também era assim lia e não comentava nada...rsrsrsr muitos ainda fazem isso, por isso que eu nunca ligo pro numero de reviews, bom ela já esta convencida do amor do marido, agora só falta a guerra acaba pros dois ficarem juntos, más isto está no outro capitulo, porque o naraku ainda vai apronta...bjs  
**

**Ana Spizziolli: que bom que continua acompanhando...bjs**

**HiddenStoryteller: Sempre me confundo na hora de escrever seu nick, hahahahah, O Inu e um fofo mesmo, eu queria um desses pra mim...  
**

**K-tute; Bom a finc tá acabando, tá no finalzinho, más que bom que você gosto...bjs  
**

**Sailor maiker: Entra na fila fofa, tem muita gente na sua frente, hahahahahah**

**Gabizinha: Você já tá no meu msn, nem vo responde pois a gente discuti todo dia...  
**

**Até o próximo...beijão pro ceis...**_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

O general tinha planos para Kagome e dom Rafael; inspecionar seu exército na cidade. Ao olhar através da praça e para o acampamento dos soldados, Kagome viu o mastro onde a bandeira mexicana sempre tremulara, seu coração pareceu ter parado.

-#Por que aquela bandeira vermelha no mastro, no lugar da bandeira do México, papai? - peguntou.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o general adiantou-se.

-#É a nossa bandeira, señorita. Hoje os traidores decidirão seu próprio destino. Quando soarem os primeiros acordes do hino da revolução. O Degüello, meu exército, estará preparado para invadir o Álamo, e não deixará ninguém vivo.

Kagome se apoiou contra o pai.

-#Quieta! Fique calma, filha – seu pai falou junto ao seu ouvido. - Pense no perigo que será para você e sua mãe se nos mostrarmos contra Naraku.

O general arrogante, orgulhoso de seu plano de ação, olhou para Kagome.

-#Oh, minha querida! Você está bem? Está pálida como um fantasma.

-#Essa conversa de guerra e de matança sensibilizou minha filha, general. Podemos voltar para casa de forma que ela possa descansar?

O general se ergueu do assento e sinalizou ao cocheiro para parar antes de ele descer da carruagem.

-#Fiquem à vontade. Preciso passar por minha sede onde discutirei assuntos importantes com meus soldados, e isso demorará algum tempo. Mas meu cocheiro os levará para casa. - Fitou Kagome. - Trate de se recuperar e tempo para me fazer companhia no jantar desta noite, minha cara. - Seus olhos escuros e frios se estreitavam. - Estarei esperando que a senhorita e sua adorável mãe se juntem a mim.

De volta em casa, Kagome foi recebida por uma Kaede agindo estranhamente.

-#Kagome precisa vir comigo ao estábulo. É Toby. Ele está aqui.

Kagome sentiu o gelo do medo inundar seu coração.

-#Toby? Onde Inu Yasha? Leve-me a até ele, Kaede rápido!

Sem precisar olhar em torno, Kagome que os soldados, limpando suas armas, as observavam. Finalmente elas alcançaram a porta dos fundos de estábulo.

-#Onde está ele? - Kagome sussurrou.

Toby saiu de seu esconderijo atrás dos fardos de feno.  
-#Aqui, senhorita.

Kagome correu para ele e agarrou se braço.

-#E Inu Yasha onde está? Ele saiu do Álamo?

Toby balançou a cabeça.

-#Não, senhorita. A última vez que o vi, esta manhã, estava entrando naquela armadilha.

O cheiro do estábulo e o medo que a inundou a balançaram. Bankotsu, que acabara de chegar, e Toby a alcançaram e a levaram e a levaram para se sentar em um fardo de feno.

-#Queira me desculpar, senhorita. Eu não queria preocupá-la.

-#Diga, Toby. O que Inu Yasha disse antes de entrar no Álamo?

-#Eu o esperava esta manhã, quando ele saiu daqui. Pediu-me que eu levasse algumas cartar para o padre que toma conta da igreja. Fui até lá o mais rápido que pude, então o patrão me mandou voltar pra cá.

Kagome engoliu em seco.

-#Quanto tempo, Toby? Quanto tempo faz isso?

-#Não muito. Foi antes do dia clarear.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago ao recordar da bandeira vermelha, do Degüello, das centenas de soldados, do sorriso irônico de Santa Anna, e de Inu Yasha, sempre Inu Yasha.

-#Não! - sussurrou mais uma vez, tentando se levantar. - Por favor, Deus não! - Uma densa escuridão a cercou, enquanto ela lutava para chamar o marido: - Inu Yasha!

Como foi que retornou ao quarto, ela nunca soube. Se não fosse a lembrança do olhar de Naraku quando ele ordenou que ela e sua mãe lhe fizessem companhia no jantar, Kagome teria ficado na cama até que Inu Yasha chegasse, Sentia-se sem forças sequer para se mover.

Sentiu a porta ser aberta, e em seguida Kaede entrar. Ela umedeceu um pedaço de pano e lavou seu rosto, enquanto em pé, Kagome se agarrava à mesa. Então a criada passou o braço por sua cintura e a ajudou a voltar a deitar.

-#Há quanto tempo vem se sentido mal, Kagome?

Ela gemeu e se enrolou como uma bola.

-#Faz algum tempo, mas nunca tanto como agora. Terá sido algo que comi?

Kaede sorriu e gentilmente empurrou seu cabelo da testa.

-#Não creio que seja em razão de algo que tenha comido. Sua "doença" provavelmente passará em alguns meses antes de o bebê nascer.

Kagome olhou para Kaede, alarmada.

-#Como assim? Um bebê pode causar isso? Mamãe sabe?

-#Não, mas logo concluirá que desmaio junto com náuseas só pode significar uma coisa: bebê a caminho. A sra. Kaguya me contou que precisou ficar em repouso durante toda a gravidez de Souta.

-#Não quero preocupar meus pais, mais do que o necessário. Por favor, guarde segredo.

Kaede a ajudou a se sentar no colchão.

-#O señor Taisho sabe que vai ser pai?

-#Não, eu não disse a ele. Não pense mal de nós, Kaede, estamos casados.

-# Oh, eu vi aquela linda aliança que estava em seu dedo quando chegou. - Ajudou-a a pôr os pés no degrau da cama depois no chão.

Ela se vestiu lentamente, tomando pequenos goles do remédio contra náuseas, até que se sentiu apta para enfrentar a general.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ás quatro da madrugada, Kagome se encontrava no pátio com dois de seus vaqueiros. O céu estava repleto de estrelas e corria uma suave brisa. Mas até mesmo o doce perfume das flores lhe dava náuseas. Não conseguira dormir. Cada som a acordara com a esperança de que fosse Inu Yasha.

-#A maioria dos soldados foi embora, señorita – um dos vaqueiros comentou. - Ficaram uns poucos, para recolher as barracas e o equipamento. Devia voltar para dentro. Está frio aqui fora.

-#Estou bem. Vou esperar por meu marido. Ele logo estará aqui.

Para Kagome, parecia como se horas tivessem passado quando no horizonte começou a clarear.

-#Por favor, Inu Yasha, onde você está?

Como se em resposta a seus pensamentos, ela pôde ouvir os lânguidos sons de um corneteiro começando a tocar o horripilante Degüello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O rugido do canhão e o som do fogo de artilharia alcançavam a fazenda enquanto a fumaça na direção do Álamo chegava perto do céu. Os pais de Kagome lhe pediram para entrar, mas ela se negava, incapaz de se mover.

-#Entre, Kagome! - foi o áspero comando na voz de seu pai, que trouxe sua mente de volta ao pátio.

Ela o encarou.

-#Quanto tempo?

-#O que quer dizer, Angel?

-#Quanto tempo durará a batalha?

Dom Rafael olhou dela para Kaguya.

-#Menos de duas horas.

Um véu invisível desceu sobre Kagome enquanto ela tropeçava cegamente no corredor de volta ao quarto.

-#Você não sabe se Inu Yasha estava lá – sua mãe tentou confortá-la.

-#Traga-a para a biblioteca. Um cálice de conhaque ajudará. - Dom Rafael passou o braço pelos ombros da filha e conduziu-a pelo corredor até a biblioteca.

Toby surgiu diante deles, seguido por Kaede. Kagome aceitou o cálice de conhaque enquanto o padre Santiago e Bankotsu aguardavam.

-#Preciso ir, senhora. Tenho de encontrá-lo. Peça aos vaqueiros que abram o portão dos fundos, dom Rafael. Ele pode estar caído lá fora, ferido precisando de mim.

-#Nenhum sobrevivente...- a voz suave de Kagome fez o grupo inteiro fitá-la.

-#O que disse, Angel? - Dom Rafael aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

-#Naraku ordenou "nenhum sobrevivente". Não restará nenhum texano vivo. Ele os matará. Irei para Spanish Oaks, papai. - Seus olhos procuraram por Bankotsu. - Apronte minha carroça, por favor.

Todos começaram a falar, e Kagome ergueu a mão para acalmá-los:

-#Quando encontrarem o corpo de Inu Yasha, levem-no para Spanish Oaks. Se o padre Santiago me acompanhar, teremos uma sepultura aberta para o enterro antes de chegarem.

O padre veio até ela e tocou seu ombro.

-#Tem certeza de que está forte o bastante para suportar a carga, driança?

Kagome assentiu.

O resto do dia se passou na preparação da viagem de Kagome. Ela concordou em esperar até a amanhã seguinte, após Bankotsu lhe mostrar que uma roda da carroça precisava ser substituída.

No jantar, os cinco se sentaram-se à mesa para comer. Kagome olhou dos seus pais para Kaede, então para o padre, que constante mente procurava confortá-la. As palavras que lhe dirigia seriam verdadeiras? Existiria alguma esperança de que Inu Yasha ainda vivesse?

Após a refeição, a caminho da biblioteca, foram confrontados por Bankotsu, que parecia transtornado.

-#O que foi, Bankotsu? Notícias de Inu Yasha?

-#Nenhuma. - Ele olhou ansioso de Kagome para seu pai.

-#Fale, homem. Seja o que for, será melhor do que nada.

Bankotsu tinha o sombreiro em uma das mãos, e com a outra arrepiou o cabelo.

-#Naraku ordenou...- Ele tomou fôlego, e fitou o chão. - Ordenou que os corpos dos defensores fossem queimados.

-# Mãe de Deus! Por que ele faria isso? Não permitirá que as famílias reivindiquem os corpos para um funeral cristão? - Dom Rafael se colocou ao lado de Kagome.

Bankotsu balançou a cabeça lentamente.

-#A ordem é de que, quando a pira tiver queimando até o fim, que as cinzas sejam recolhidas e espalhadas pelos campos ao redor da cidade.

Kagome se levantou em um salto.

-#Pira? Está queimando agora?

Ela não esperou pela resposta e saiu apressada até o posto de vigilância e se virou em direção ao leste. O brilho vermelho no céu do quase amanhecer apagava toda outra luz. Uma fumaça preta ondulou sobre a neblina avermelhada que cobriu a terra diante dela.

Atrás de Kagome, a voz confortante do padre Santiago entoava o rosário enquanto ele colocava o terço nas mãos dela. Quase sem pensar, seus lábios começaram a se mover enquanto ela se unia ao padre rezando:

_Pai Nosso, que estais no Céu..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas se passaram após a queda do Álamo. Colter Welbourne olhou em direção ao som de uma voz frenética.

-#Mack! Capitão Welbourne! Finalmente! Estamos cavalgando sem parar, tentando alcançá-los. - Era Toby, que se aproximava montando uma pequena égua.

Seguindo-o de perto, montado em um cavalo, vinha um dos vaqueiros dos Higurashi.

-#Toby! Quem diabos o persegue? Naraku?

-#Não estou brincando capitão. Tem notícias de Inu Yasha Taisho? Sua esposa se encontra numa situação muito difícil.

Colter apontou para o rio, para Inu Yasha que se aproximava em seu cavalo preto.

-#Sr, Taisho!- Toby correu para ele, tirando o boné.

-#Toby! Por onde tem andado? Enviei uma mensagem à Casa de Higurashi há algumas semanas, antes da queda do Álamo, onde eu lhe pedia que viesse ao meu encontro.

As mãos do ex-lutador de rua torciam o boné.

-#Ele a levou.

Inu Yasha sentiu o coração disparar. Apeou e agarrou Toby pelo braço.

-#O que está dizendo, homem? Quem foi levada? Kagome? Quem a levou?!

-#Naraku. No dia seguinte ao massacre. Ela se preparava para partir para Oaks quando Naraku invadiu a casa com sua guarda de elite. De repente os malditos estavam em todos os lugares. - Ele hesitou um momento. - Nós julgávamos que o senhor tivesse morrido no Álamo.

Inu Yasha tirou o chapéu.

-#Como pôde acreditar nisso, Toby? Enviei uma segunda mensagem na qual disse que estava voltando para cá. Nós discutimos naquela noite. - A voz dele falhou ao lembrar daquelas horas maravilhosas com Kagome. Nem por um momento sonhou que ela estivesse em perigo. - Kagome pensou que eu estava no Álamo?

-#Sim, senhor. Foi algo terrível de se ver. Ela lá no alto do muro, assistindo aos corpos daqueles bravos virarem cinzas. - Toby estremeceu enquanto eles caminhavam de volta à fogueira. - Sua esposa não desceu até as chamas apagarem e o padre tirá-la de lá. Mas no dia seguinte ela acordou determinada a voltar para Oaks e terminar a construção da casa.

Inu Yasha abafou um gemido diante da imagem da dor de Kagome. Por que o mensageiro demorou tanto a entregar sua mensagem?

-#Como Naraku conseguiu tirar Kagome de dentro de casa? Onde estava Bankotsu? E dom Rafael?

-#Estavam todos concentrados no preparo da partida para Oaks quando Naraku chegou de surpresa. O senhor deve se orgulhar dela; lutou como uma leoa. Os soldados agarraram dom Rafael e o amarraram, e golpearam Bankotsu na cabeça. Foi preciso tirá-lo de combate para conseguir levar sua esposa.- Toby sorriu, tristonho.- Kagome tirou uma arma do bolso e a apontou direto para o peito de Naraku. Ameaçou disparar se não soltassem seu pai. O som daquela pequena arma ecoou pelo padoque. Todos os olhos dos soldados voltaram-se para Naraku. Infelizmente, o tiro o acertou apenas de raspão.

Inu Yasha estudou o céu iluminado pelas estrelas. Ele a conhecia bem. Sabia que não iria de boa vontade.

-# Naraku ameaçou dom Rafael. Disse que a levaria para assegurar que dom Rafael cuidaria para que o exército revolucionário não os atacasse pela retaguarda. Se ele fizesse isso, Kagome não seria molestada; caso contrário, seria entregue aos soldados, como um prêmio. - Toby suspirou.- Somente após Naraku tê-la levado que recebemos suas mensagens. Desde então temos feito de tudo para encontrá-lo.

Inu Yasha caminhava de um lado para o outro perto da fogueira, a raiva borbulhando dentro dele.

-#Kagome está sozinha com aquele animal?

-#Não. O padre foi com ela. Ele insistiu com Naraku que iria como acompanhante da señorita, e, se ela fosse molestada, ele cuidaria para que o infeliz, não importava quem fosse, viesse a ser excomungado. O Açougueiro do Álamo parece temer por sua alma sangrenta, ou a perda do apoio da igreja.

-#Inu Yasha bateu o punho cerrado contra a palma da mão aberta.

-#Isso funcionará durante algum tempo, mas o porco cedo ou tarde tirará o padre do caminho.- Fitou Colter e Mack. - Qual foi a última notícia que recebemos?

-#Fannin e seus homens se renderam, esta manhã. A ordem de Naraku quanto não deixar sobreviventes permanece. Nosso general, Sam Houston, no momento está conduzindo o exército do Texas para San Jacinto.

Inu Yasha tomou fôlego e olhou o rio.

-#San Jacinto! O general Sam prometeu que era onde eles vivariam o jogo. Naraku não pode estar muito atrás.

Colter se aproximou de Inu Yasha.

-#Ele está vindo com o exército. E a trará para você.

-#Eu temo por ela. Kagome acredita que estou morto. E se em vez de permitir que a toque, ela...

Toby interveio:

-#Kagome não tentará contra a própria vida, pois está grávida de seu filho, e não prejudicará o bebê.

-#Como? Quando você soube? Ela está bem?

-#Kagome cuidará do bebê. Não se preocupe.

Colter Welbourne se aproximou.

-#Nós faremos tudo o que for necessário para salvar sua esposa, Inu Yasha.

-#Obrigado, Colter. Sei que posso contar com você. Mas se for pra salvar Kagome, terei que ir sozinho. - Inu Yasha sabia que estava simplificando demais as coisas, mas tinha que fazer isso.- Kagome está com algum de seus homens, Toby?

-#Não. O general colocou um dos homens dele na caroça, junto com sua bandeira, para mostrar quem manda.

-#Pelo menos isso a protegerá dos outros soldados. Minha única esperança é que o padre Santiago e a Igreja possam protegê-la até que eu chegue.

Inu Yasha tirou o mapa do Texas do bolso. Marcou o lugar onde ficava San Antonio de Bexar e outro onde eles se encontravam e desenhou três linhas separadas.

-#Pelo que nossos mensageiros nos contaram, O Açougueiro dividiu seu exército, mas todos se dirigem ao norte, atrás do general Houston. A melhor chance para observá-los será ao cruzarem a ponte para San Jacinto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Na semana seguinte, Inu Yasha se ocupou a ponto de contrair um esgotamento físico. Os Rangers finalmente levaram as mulheres e as crianças para Trinity. Agora, ele se preocupava apenas em resgatar Kagome.

Quanto mais se aproximava do exército mexicano, mais lutava contra a própria agonia para não sair correndo e tirá-la de lá a qualquer custo. Foi procurar o general Houston.

-#Não posso mais esperar, Sam.

Sam Houston segurou seu ombro.

-#Entendo, Inu Yasha. Você é um Ranger, e não posso ordenar que fique. Rezarei para que tudo dê certo. - Pegou o cachimbo e o acendeu. - Espere até eles atravessarem a ponte. Ficarão sem sua única rota de fuga quando nós a explodirmos. Quando encontrar Kagome, traga-a para cá, para minha barraca. Ela estará segura aqui.

-#Obrigada, general, e boa sorte.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inu Yasha se manteve escondido durante o dia e observava o exército de Naraku à noite. Conseguiu surrupiar os uniformes que precisava, junto com os sombreiros necessários. Naraku estava ficando descuidado. Ele não podia imaginar o tamanho do exército do Texas.

O melhor momento para entrar no acampamento seria bem tarde da noite, quando a maioria dos homens dormiria, ou estaria bêbada. Os guardas bebiam até mesmo em seus turnos de vigilância. A habilidade de Inu Yasha falando espanhol era uma vantagem. Seu disfarce de soldado ajudaria, porém, mais do que tudo, precisava contar com a sorte.

Cruzou a ponte e observou enquanto o exército, do outro lado, se recolhia. Seria aquela noite ou nunca, decidiu.

Passou pelos soldados, no escuro, com seu sombreiro puxando para frente e escondendo metade do rosto, até que localizou o padre.

O padre Santiago deitava-se no chão quando um oficial se aproximou dele. Mesmo a distância, Inu Yasha pôde ver que eles discutiam. O oficial então se afastou, apressado.

Inu Yasha olhou para o lado da carroça e viu Naraku, que se aproximava do padre com dois de seus ajudantes. Começaram uma discussão, em seguida os ajudantes agarraram o padre. O sacerdote se acalmou e disse algo a Naraku. O pequeno general jogou fora o charuto e se afastou, furioso. Gritou para os dois ajudantes soltarem o padre e seguirem-no.

Inu Yasha se levantou. O que será que o padre disse para afastar o bastardo? Sentou de volta, as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore. A discussão entre o padre e o general fez os soldados olharem na direção da carroça. Ele não podia chegar a ela agora. Teria de esperar.

Um pouco mais tarde, o padre Santiago o ouviu se aproximando e se ergueu.

-#Padre, preciso que ouça minha confissão.

O padre assentiu.

-#Certo, meu filho, mas vamos nos afastar daqui.

Inu Yasha ficou firme no lugar.

-#Não; sou eu, Inu Yasha Taisho!

O padre ergueu os olhos e o reconheceu.

-#Deus misericordioso, pensamos que você estivesse morto! - O padre fez sinal da cruz. - Obrigado senhor! Mas o que está fazendo aqui, no meio do exército mexicano?

-#Vim resgatá-los.

-#E como pretende fazer isso?

-#Quando eu puder entrar com segurança na carroça, sem que ninguém note, e se Kagome não atirar em mim. Tenho um uniforme de soldado para ela vestir. Vamos sair daqui caminhando. O padre, assim como eu, usará sombreiro e roupas de mexicano.

Santiago olhou em torno, para os soldados do indisciplinado exército mexicano, espalhados à toa por ali, quase todos bêbados.

-#Pode dar certo. Aonde pretende levá-la depois daqui?

-#Para Spanish Oaks.

-#Se conseguir chegar lá, señor Taisho.

Inu Yasha pôs a mão no ombro dele.

-#Nós precisamos chegar. Terá de abençoar nosso casamento antes de Kagome dar à luz nosso filho.

-#O melhor modo de começar a fazer isso é entrar na carroça pela parte da frente.

-#Obrigado, padre. Eu estava observando quando o general veio à sua procura. Como consegue mantê-lo a distância?

O padre tocou o crucifixo que trazia em torno do pescoço.

-#Ameacei excomungá-lo se ele tocasse nela. Que Deus me perdoe, não tenho tal poder.

-#Agradeça a Deus por Naraku não saber disso. - Inu Yasha trocou as roupas de Kagome de uma para a outra mão, antes de subir na carroça.

Quando entrou, foi inundado com o doce aroma de sua esposa amada. Permitiu que seus olhos se ajustassem à luz da vela, se moveu lentamente para o lado da cama e deitou seu corpo cansado junto dela. Ainda adormecida Kagome rolou de lado e aconchegou-se ao seu peito.

Abaixando a cabeça, ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Ela resmungou.

-#Kagome, minha doçura, meu doce anjo...

Ela rolou de costas e espreguiçou-se. Inu Yasha abaixou a mão para cobrir o ventre, onde o filho deles dormia. Deslizou a palma para dentro do vestido dela e cobriu a curva minúscula de seu ventre. Indo para o lado da cama, de joelhos, passou o outro braço ao redor de seus ombros. Ela aninhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-#Inu Yasha...

Ela a contemplou, mas ela ainda dormia, presa em um sonho que Inu Yasha esperava ser com eles dois.

De repente, Kagome estava fora de seus braços, e empunhava um estilete que tirou de sob o travesseiro.

-#Não, Angel!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ninguém poderia tocá-la daquele modo novamente, não após ter conhecido o toque de Inu Yasha. Morreria primeiro. A faca estava em sua mão. Levaria o desgraçado com ela.

-#Não, Angel!

Aquela voz parecia ser... Não era possível. Ela perdera sua chance ao hesitar. Ele a forçou contra o colchão. Oh, Deus, mal conseguia respirar. Onde o padre Santiago estava?

-#Kagome, meu amor! Escute. Sou eu, Inu Yasha! Abra os olhos.

Lentamente ela os abriu.

-#Inu Yasha? Como pode ser?!

As lágrimas que represara durante tanto tempo, que não deixara vir à tona, a sufocaram.

Kagome o agarrava, incapaz de acreditar no que via. O cheiro dele impregnava-lhe as narinas e o gosto dele estava em seus lábios, enquanto, faminta, o beijava no pescoço e no rosto.

-#Sentiu tanto assim minha falta, sra. Taisho?

A risada estrondosa de Inu Yasha iluminou seus olhos enquanto ele ria e a cobria de beijos.

-#Você foi valente! Estou orgulhoso.- Inu Yasha limpou suas lágrimas usando os dedos polegares. - Sinto muito. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que você não sofresse.

Uma das mãos de Inu Yasha cobriu suas nádegas e a outra deslizou suavemente por seu ventre.

-#Meu filho está bem?

-#Seu filho é como o pai dele: forte e invencível.

Ele sorriu.

-#Mas agora nós precisamos ir. O general San Houston tem uma barraca para nós junto com o exército do Texas.

-#Teremos de partilhar da barraca com ele?

-#Deus, espero que não!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O grupo silencioso deixou o acampamento pela lateral. Inu Yasha os conduziu até onde deixara Sable cold.

O dia clareava quando, enfim, foram parados pela guarda texana. Ele os levou direto para a barraca do general. Sam Houston sentava-se do lado de fora, quando avistou o grupo vindo em sua direção.

-#Que bom vê-los são e salvos! Inu Yasha, vou precisar de você.

Kagome agarrou Inu Yasha pelo braço e o contemplou.

-#Pensei que não lutaria com o exército. Você é um Ranger.

Inu Yasha acomodou Kagome na barraca e prometeu não se afastar. Ela estava tão exausta que dormiu em seguida. Dessa vez, não sonhou com a pira ardente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOoOoO

-#Você precisa entender, Kagome. Esta é o nosso país. Seu, meu... Pelo futuro dos nossos filhos, preciso ir. Eu não poderia encarar meus amigos texanos se não fosse. Por favor, diga que entende.

Ela sufocou as lágrimas, puxou o rosto dele até o seu e o beijou. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer. Inu Yasha não seria o homem que amava se fizesse menos.

O exército do Texas marchou ombro a ombro para combater os mexicanos, seguidos pela cavalaria. Não foi difícil localizar Sam Houston, Inu Yasha e seus amigos à frente dos soldados. Bastaram quarenta e cinco minutos para eles derrotarem o inimigo.

O padre Santiago se aproximou de Kagome.

-#Você se juntaria a mim rezando o terço, Kagome?

Ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de desviar a atenção da batalha acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

-#Pedi tanto a Deus, padre. Ainda tenho direito de pedir mais?  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO0)

-#Obrigado a vocês, Inu Yasha e Colter, por seus serviços prestados ao Texas. Agradeço a ajuda. O padre Santiago me pediu algo, Taisho, um favor que concederei com satisfação, se você estiver disposto. - Sam sorriu para Inu Yasha. - O padre gostaria de realizar seu casamento antes de partirem para Spanish Oaks.

Kagome agarrou Inu Yasha quando ele entrou na barraca, temendo deixá-lo ir. O doce som de seu respirar, o cheiro que era só dele engolfaram seus sentidos. Inu Yasha a beijou no topo da cabeça.

-#Você se casaria comigo novamente, sra. Taisho?

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-#Quando desejar, sr. Taisho.

Os texanos tiveram prezer em compartilhar da simples cerimônia de casamento. Para os noivos, foi como uma renovação de tudo pelo que eles lutaram dias antes.

Quando a cerimônia começou, para Kagome, naquele dia, não havia nenhuma batalha. Nenhum doente agonizante. Apenas a esperança de um futuro compartilhado por Inu Yasha, por ela e os homens do Texas.

Após a cerimônia, o pequeno grupo cruzou a balsa e dirigiu-se rumo ao Oeste, para Spanish Oaks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO0

Vários meses depois, na manhã após o nascimento do bebê, Inu Yasha carregou Kagome e Inu Yasha Sumpter Taisho Junio para o terraço do jardim de Sanish Oaks. O sol do outono aqueceu mãe e bebê.

-#Falei com o nosso advogado sobre a terra restante a mim doada por minha família. Vou doá-la para seus filhos, Kagome e Inu Yasha – afirmou dom Rafael. - Não quero que meus netos deixem a casa para tentarem ser capazes de sustentar uma família, como eu fiz.

Inu Yasha se aproximou de Kagome e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

-#Cansada meu anjo? Talvez você devesse ir descansar no quarto. Sua mãe cuidará de nosso filhos.

Kaguya pegou seu neto nos braços e o beijou suavemente.

-#Deixem este belo garotinho comigo. Cuidarei dele. - Sorriu. - Meu neto é uma cópia do pai dele.

-#Obrigado, vovó. Nós conversamos sobre dar-lhe o nome de Souta, mas...

-#Como mamãe acaba de dizer, Inu Yasha, ele é uma cópia sua – Kagome o interrompeu. - Teremos outros filhos. Um deles se parecerá um Higurashi.

Inu yasha ergueu Kagome nos braços e a levou para dentro.

-#Teremos filhas também, parecida com a sua gloriosa mãe.

Kagome o beijou enquanto eles entravam no aposento.

-#Você enviou o recado ao artista?

-#Sim meu anjo. Ele virá esta semana para pintar nós três. Fiz arranjos para que o retrato seja enviado à minha família na Inglaterra.- Inu Yasha a colocou suavemente na cama, se deitou ao seu lado e suspirou. - Lembro-me de um tempo quando jurei não desistir de meus sonhos, por nada e por ninguém. Mas logo percebi que esse sonho não seria completo sem o amor de uma mulher.

Inu Yasha a abraçou e sorriu.

-#Essa coisa de ser pai dá trabalho. Acho que papai precisa tirar um cochilo com mamãe.

Kagome se abrigou na proteção dos braços fortes de Inu Yasha e sonhou. Sonhou com dois outros filhos, Souta e Sesshoumaru, assim nomeados em homenagem ao seu irmão e ao irmão de Inu Yasha na Inglaterra, e com uma filha, Kaguya Caitlin. Sonhou também com a escalada política de seu marido no Texas, e com a dinastia Taisho naquele estado, que ela dera início ao dar à luz no dia anterior.  
**Fim...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO0

_**Acabo!!1  
Espero que tenham gostado, vo me dedicar a outra agora, e começar outra, hahahah.**_

_**K-tute: Espero que tenha gostado!! pena que já acabo...**_

_**Ana Spizziolli: Que bom que gostou espero que o final tenha agradado também!!  
**_

_**Individua do mal; Tai demoro mais chego!! Espero ver você muitas veses por aqui bjs...**_

_**HiddenStoryteller: Pois é ainda bem que tudo se ajeitou, tudo ficou bem , e todo mundo feliz...  
**_

_**Bom gente agora vo me dedocar a Marido por Encomenda, colocarei um capitulo novo em breve...bjs pra todas...**_


End file.
